Paramour
by rubylucasridinghoodmeghanory
Summary: Another collab with redbeautyftw XD It's Ruby's first year in college, and nothing is as she expected, least of all the beautiful new English professor.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby gripped the steering wheel tightly in her hands, trying to ignore how sweaty her palms were. College hadn't seemed so frightening this morning. Reassuring Granny had been easy, eventually turning into another argument in which Ruby had made perfectly clear how prepared she was. Looking back, Ruby almost found herself laughing. Or she would have if she hadn't been so nervous.

Through her front window, she could see old friends reuniting, new friends being introduced, hundreds of kids her own age walking towards the large campus, tugging their suitcases and bags behind them. It was the most terrifying thing Ruby had ever seen. She would take Bates Motel over Storybrooke University any day.

She took a deep breath. And another. And another. And finally, Ruby knew that the longer she stayed in this car the more she would look like an idiot. So she slid her large red sunglasses over her eyes, opened the door of her truck and slid out, making her way towards the trunk.

"Nice car," a smug voice called from behind her, and Ruby turned to see a tall, very attractive red-head laughing at her.

"Thanks," she smirked back coyly, eyeing up the yellow convertible that made her insides groan with jealousy, "we'll just see whose laughing when my car puts a nice dent on yours." Ruby turned back and yanked her bags from her trunk, dropping them on the ground as she slammed it shut.

"Oh trust me, if you even touch my car, I can promise you won't be laughing, bitch." Ruby just rolled her eyes underneath her glasses and watched as the other girl stepped forward.

"Hey! Back off, baby, all right?" Both women turned at once to see the newcomer, who was running toward his girlfriend, a look of amusement across his handsome face. Ruby had to remind herself to close her jaw when she looked at him. He was by far the most attractive guy she had ever seen. He was wearing a black leather jacket, his hands resting casually in his pockets; his jeans were slightly ripped and clung to his skin; he had a bit of black stubble and gorgeous eyes; and Ruby had never wanted anything as much as she wanted to run her hands through his black hair. "Hi," he said with a smile that was enough to turn Ruby on. "I'm Killian Jones. You must be new here?"

Now that Ruby had started to recover some of her brain, she noticed that he had an English accent, which did not help her cause, and he had his hand stuck out. She hesitantly took it, ignoring the glares she earned from his girlfriend.

"Ruby." She blurted out awkwardly. "Ruby Lucas."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. If you need any help just let me know."

Ruby nodded, quite sure she had no intention of ever speaking to him again. As soon as she turned around, she could feel how warm her cheeks had gotten. And she hurried to pick up her bags as the couple behind her started talking.

"What the hell, baby?! You made me look like an idiot!"

"Ariel, you don't have to be mean to her just because she's hot."

"You think she's hot?!"

"Not as hot as you."

"You're so bad."

"Why don't you punish me then?"

Ruby snuck a peek over her shoulder to see them locked in a very passionate and tongue-filled exchange. She thought she almost saw Killian wink at her but decided she must have imagined it, throwing her backpack over her shoulders, taking her other bags in her hands and practically running from the scene.

So this was college. She would have to remember to avoid it as much as possible.

* * *

Ruby checked the number on her door about seven times before she was confident enough that she had reached the right room. With a very brave twist, she turned the doorknob and pushed her way into the small, confined space. There were two beds on opposite sides of the room. One side was completely empty, which she presumed was hers. Across the room, however, was almost every brand of lipstick, mascara and nail polish ever known to man. There were two boxes labeled "shoes" and clothes were strewn across the bed, being sorted by a skinny, blonde girl. Her roommate.

The girl's head turned and immediately, a look of judgement passed through her eyes. Ruby tucked a red streak of hair behind her ear and gave a half-smile, stepping further into the room. "Hi, I'm Ruby. You must be Ashley?"

She just nodded, gave a barely amused grin and set back to work.

With a quiet groan, Ruby threw her bags on her bed and started unpacking. She was halfway through the box labeled "Stuff I don't want Granny to find" when there was an unmistakable shriek from her open doorway. "Ruby!"

A very short amount of time later, Ruby found herself being attacked by her best friend, Mary Margaret Blanchard, who had jumped on her back and begun engulfing her with hugs. "Hi, M & M," Ruby chuckled, ignoring Ashley's small noise of disapproval.

"I'm so glad I found you. I have been looking for you everywhere."

"How long have you been here?" Ruby asked, leading her out of the room as quickly as possible.

"A couple hours. I wanted to get here and get the unpacking out of the way. I'm so excited!" she said with a small jump.

A chuckled escaped Ruby's lips. "Did you meet your roommate yet?"

"Mm hmm," Mary Margaret smiled as she took her hand and tugged her through the tiny hallway. "My room's just down here. You have to meet her. She's so funny."

"Funnier than me?" Ruby raised her eyebrows.

"Nobody's funnier than you, Rubes. I swear."

"Good. Don't you go replacing me."

"Oh ha ha," Mary Margaret laughed, finally coming to a stop at her room. "This is it," she said proudly, stepping inside after Ruby with a self-satisfied grin on her face. It looked exactly like her room back at her old place. Posters and all.

"Nice," was all Ruby could say, knowing that she had seen it so many times before.

"Whoa you're back already? That was fast." Mary Margaret and Ruby turned towards the door as a blonde girl stepped inside, crossing over to her bed and falling down on it.

"Emma, this is Ruby," she smiled. "Ruby, this is my roommate, Emma."

"Hi," Ruby said softly, not sure if she was ready to meet a fourth person today. The first three hadn't exactly been very welcoming.

"Hey," she replied with a kind smile. "How are you liking it here so far?"

"Well, everyone seems to hate me already, so it's just high school with less adults."

Emma laughed. "I suppose so. Did you meet your roommate yet?"

"Yeah," Ruby nodded. "She's a first-class bitch. Her name's Ashley Boyd."

"Ashley?" Emma sat up, a disgruntled look on her face. "She used to go to my school. She's really full of herself. Just try and outsmart her and she'll shut up. It's not too difficult. And if for some reason you can't, just come hang out in here."

"I don't know. It might be hard to get in here with all the boys Mary Margaret will be bringing back."

The pixie-haired freshman just raised her eyebrows and smiled. "You never know."

"Oh come on," Ruby grinned broadly. "You're not telling me you're serious?"

"Dude, I've only known you for," Emma checked her watch, "twenty-three minutes, but I'm pretty sure you're more innocent than Bambi."

Mary Margaret crossed her arms and pouted. "You guys are so mean."

* * *

"The University is very honored to have you here, Ms. French." Dean Gold stated, his hand gripping the top of his cane as he lead his newest Professor toward her classroom. "There aren't many Dean's that can boast about having such a young, highly credited Professor teaching in their tiny University."

"You flatter me, Dean Gold." the brunette gushed, clutching her books the strap on her satchel as she held her other books close to her chest. "And, please, call me Belle. I insist."

Dean Gold nodded with an odd smile at her request. He pointed down the hall. "Your class will be right over this way." He extended his hand, ushering her to go first. "We are very glad that you chose Storybrooke."

Belle smiled warmly at the man as she stopped in front of the door. "I love this town. It's quiet and unassuming."

"Well hello, Sexy!" a boy purred, causing Belle to turn and look at him. He looked her up and down, a wicked grin on his lips. "Man, I am loving college."

Dean Gold reached out and grabbed the young man by his shoulder. His fingers gripped him tightly as he yanked him closer. "Mr. Whale, is it?" he growled, through gritted teeth.

He swallowed hard, his eyes wide with fear. "I-It's Victor, Dean Gold." he stammered. "I-I'm sorry, sir. I didn't see you standing there."

Dean Gold pulled him closer so they were face to face. "You need to have respect for your new Professor."

Victor looked confused as he raised his finger to point at Belle. "She's a Professor? But, she looks like a student."

"Regardless, boy." he snarled, his hand digging into Victor's shoulder. "If you want to continue your education at this University, I suggest you learn some respect for all women. Student or teacher." He flashed an eerie smirk. "Do I make myself clear?"

He nodded frantically. "Yes, Dean Gold. I'm sorry." He looked at Belle, apologetically. "I'm sorry."

Belle shook her head and waved her hand. "It's fine. Go on your way." she responded, politely.

Dean Gold released Victor and he scurried off. He cleared his throat as he gripped the top of his cane with both hands. "I apologize for Mr. Whale." He stepped forward, opening the door for her. "He's a favorite of our Alumni committee due to his skills on the football field." He held out his hand, allowing her to go inside first. "He feels this gives him some sort of privilege to speak to people anyway he chooses."

Belle stepped inside her new classroom in awe. It was more than she had expected and larger than she had dreamed. She could feel the jittery feeling start to overtake her and did her best to breath normally to keep it under control. She walked over to her desk and placed her books down followed by her stachel.

"Nervous?" he inquired, the small eerie smirk remaining on his lips.

"A little." she confessed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "But, I'm sure I'll be fine."

He reached out and touched her arm. "I have no doubts."

The door opened and students began to file into the room. Belle pressed her teeth into her bottom lip as her hands rung together. This was it. This was her first class. She could do this. She had been preparing for this and she was ready. She never failed at anything she set her mind on and this was just another goal.

"Ah, your first class has arrived." He raised an eyebrow as the students entered the room, the sounds of chatter bouncing off the walls. He turned to Belle. "I'll let you have at it."

"Thank you, Dean Gold." She gave him an appreciative smile as he nodded and exited the room.

Belle walked behind her desk and watched as her students continued to fill the room. A few of the students looked in her direction, confused expressions on their face. Belle was younger than every other Professor in the school and she knew it would be hard for the students to grasp. She swallowed back the lump in her throat as she began arranging the items on her desk.

Ruby and Emma entered the room, walking behind a crowd of girls. Emma rolled her eyes and huffed aggravated. "Christ, they walk like zombies around here." she said, waving her hand at the back of the group. "Move it. I'd like to find a seat before class is over."

Ruby laughed and shook her head. "Patience is not your strong suit, is it?"

"No, not really." Emma turned to look at her, but her gaze stopped at the woman behind the desk. She nudged Ruby. "Dude, is that our Professor?"

Ruby turned to look at the woman behind the desk. She tilted her head, taking in her entire appearance. "No way. She's way too young."

Belle moved from the desk, catching eyes with both girls. She smiled warmly at them. "Take a seat. Class will begin once everyone is settled." She turned her attention to the board behind her and started to write on it.

Emma's smile spread across her face as she grabbed Ruby's arm. "Can I get a hell yes for hot English Professor?" she joked, holding her hand up to Ruby.

Ruby stared at her for a moment before rolling her eyes and slapping her hand. "Hell yes," she replied with mock enthusiasm as they walked up the row and claimed their seats.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby shifted in her seat. She didn't think it was possible for a chair to be more uncomfortable than the ones she occupied in high school. She chewed on her pen doing her best to concentrate on what the young professor was trying to teach, but she couldn't deny that her accent was extremely distracting. As were her beautiful blue eyes.

She felt Emma's leg nudge against hers, and she instantly turned her attention to the blonde. "What?" she mouthed, trying not to disturb the people around her.

Emma made a motion toward the front of the class. "She's super hot," she whispered, grinning as she nodded her head.

Ruby rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly. Even with only knowing Emma a few hours, she could tell that eye-rolling would become a permanent action. "She's very pretty." She turned her attention back to the front, shifting in her seat again.

"She's definitely going to make learning easier." Emma wiggled her eyebrows and leaned back in her seat.

Ruby released another small laugh before shaking her head. She agreed with everything Emma was saying, but thought it best to keep her it to herself. All she needed was to get thrown out of school for inappropriate thoughts about a professor. She ran her hand through her hair, leaning forward onto her desk as she did her best to pay attention to the lesson being taught.

After class had ended, Emma bounded down the stairs, dragging Ruby behind her. She was determined to make their presence known to their new professor no matter how hard Ruby protested the idea. Belle stood behind her desk, rearranging a few items to prepare for her next class. She raised her head at the sound of a throat clearing. She looked curiously at the two girls standing in front of her. The blonde was grinning from ear to ear. The darker haired girl was doing her best to avoid any and all eye contact.

Belle smiled. "Hello," she greeted, a bit of amusement lacing her tone.

"Hey, Professor. I'm Emma Swan," she introduced as she reached back and grabbed Ruby's arm pulling her forward. "And this is Ruby Lucas. We just wanted to say that we totally enjoyed your class today."

Belle crossed her arms against her chest. "Well, thank you. I appreciate the comment." She glanced at the taller girl who was still looking anywhere but at her. "Uh, since it was my first day, I'm glad to know I did something correctly."

Emma placed her palm into the desk, leaning in slightly. Her green eyes narrowed inquisitively. "Your first day? Really?" She smirked. "Well, you were a total pro."

Ruby closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. She leaned in, nudging Emma roughly. "We should go," she stated through gritted teeth. "We do have other classes."

Emma glanced at her, grinning at the redness on her friend's face. "You're right." She straightened up and smiled at Belle more broadly this time. "Well, again, we enjoyed your class very much."

Belle nodded. "I'm glad. It was very nice meeting you, Emma." She turned her blue eyes on Ruby. "And you as well, Ruby."

Ruby's mouth opened and closed several times before she finally spoke. "Y-you too, Professor," she replied as she grabbed Emma's shirt and pulled her from the classroom.

Belle watched them go. She shook her head and laughed as she went back to preparing for her next class.

* * *

Mary Margaret placed her book down and hopped from the bed at the sound of a knock on her dorm door. She opened it quickly to see Ruby standing on the other side, gripping her backpack in her hand. "Hey," Mary Margaret greeted, taking a step to the side. "Come in."

Ruby walked into her room, a distraught expression on her face. "Do you mind if I hang out here?" she asked, a disgusted look overtaking her previous expression. "Ashley has some guy ... Sean, I think his name was ... in the room and ... well ... you know..."

Mary Margaret made a disgusted face. "With you in the room?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, a lot of class that one has, let me tell you." She slumped down on Mary Margaret's bed. "Can't I just stay in here with you two? I can totally sleep on the floor."

Mary Margaret laughed and sat down next to her. "I wish you could, but unfortunately you are stuck with her."

Ruby grunted as she laid down on the bed and rested her arm over her eyes. At that moment, the door swung open and Emma entered laughing loudly. "Hey, I have returned," she announced, carrying in several bags of junk food. "Ruby! Good to see you with less red on your cheeks."

Ruby propped herself up on her elbows and shot her a look. "I still can't believe you did that today."

"Did what?" Mary Margaret inquired, looking from one girl to the other.

"Emma decided to have a conversation with our professor today," Ruby explained.

Emma held up her finger. "Our hot professor," she corrected, placing the bags down on the desk.

"Who's got a hot professor?" a random voice coming from the doorway chimed in.

The girls turned their attention to the door to see a tall, handsome young man standing there with a crooked smile on his lips. Emma rushed to him, wrapping her arms around her neck. "When did you get here?" she questioned, hugging him tightly.

He laughed and hugged her back. "This morning," he replied, pulling back to look at her. "I missed my first day of classes, but what else is new?"

Mary Margaret brought her hand to her mouth and cleared her throat, grabbing their attention. "Emma, aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh, damn, of course." She took his hand and brought him into the room. "This is my best friend, Graham. Graham, this is Mary Margaret, my roommate, and Ruby, my new running buddy."

Ruby found herself rolling her eyes again.

Graham placed his hand over his heart. "So, I've lost my spot?"

Emma punched him. "Shut up."

He laughed and turned to the girls. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." He raised a curious eyebrow. "So, about this hot professor..."

Emma grabbed his arm. "Take me to dinner and I'll tell you all about her."

"Deal." He pointed over his shoulder. "We just have to wait for August."

Emma make a noise and rolled her eyes. "Can't you just pretend you forgot he was with you?"

Graham laughed. "I wish." He checked his watch. "Meet me downstairs in ten." He smiled brightly at the other two. "You're both more than welcome to join us."

Emma nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, come, please."

Mary Margaret look at Ruby. "It's better than sitting in here all night."

Ruby looked around the room. The fate of their evening was in her hands. She sighed. "Sure, why not?"

Graham and Emma slapped hands triumphantly. "See you all in downstairs." He held his hands up. "Ten minutes. And that's a normal time ten minutes, not a girl ten minutes." He laughed as Emma pushed him roughly and he exited the room.

* * *

"This is your idea of taking us out to dinner?" Emma crossed her arms as Graham stopped in front of the college cafeteria.

"What? The pub is always open, and they have awesome sandwiches," he shrugged, leading them forward with a broad smile on his face.

"Emma, this is Graham. What did you expect?" August asked as he followed his best friend inside, immediately heading to the lounge area and stealing the dark red leather couch. He put his feet up on the table, only to have Ruby shove them out of her way so she could sit next to him.

Mary Margaret sat delicately beside her, her hands on her lap. Emma took the arm chair next to the couch, and Graham sat on the arm.

"So how do you three know each other?" Ruby asked.

"We've been in the same school since kindergarten," answered Graham, "but there will be time for nostalgic stories later. Tell me about this hot professor of yours."

Ruby rolled her eyes and sunk back into the couch. Mary Margaret got up to get some food, and Ruby followed her immediately as Emma launched into a very vivid description of Professor French.

"So Graham's kind of cute," Mary Margaret whispered as soon as they were far enough away, glancing through the glass at the many candies, desserts, chips and sandwiches.

Ruby chuckled. "You think so? Are you going to give him some sugar later? Show him your secret garden?"

Mary Margaret's face cringed in disgust. "I don't even want to know what that means. But I wasn't talking about me. I was talking about you."

"Me?" Ruby glanced back over her shoulder to see Graham staring at her. When she met his eyes, he gave her a wink and turned back to Emma.

"He's been doing that for quite some time." Mary Margaret said, leaning against the vending machine, a look in her eyes that Ruby knew after all these years of being her best friend. Jealousy.

"Well, he's not my type," Ruby shrugged. "He's cute and all, but he seems a little too interested in my professor."

Mary Margaret gave a small laugh as she slid a dollar into the soda machine. Ruby bought three bags of licorice and they headed back over to their friends. They were almost there when out of nowhere, a large Dalmatian barreled through the door, long leash trailing behind it, and ran right in front of the two girls' path. They both toppled over immediately, soda spilling across the floor and licorice everywhere.

"Pongo!" A boy their age ran in through the almost-closed doors and grabbed the dog's leash firmly in his hand. "Archie's gonna kill me," he muttered as his head turned to see Ruby and Mary Margaret, his eyes falling on the latter first.

Ruby watched with curiosity as the fair-haired, burly boy knelt down beside her best friend and held out his hand. She took it wordlessly, both of them rising to their feet.

"Uh ... I'm so sorry..." he mumbled. "I was just walking Dr. Hopper's dog, and..." He didn't finish his sentence. Ruby blew the hair out of her mouth.

"It's okay," Mary Margaret whispered.

"You're in my third hour Zoology class, aren't you?" He thought for a minute. "Mary Margaret ... right?"

She nodded slowly, a look of surprise on her face. "Yeah. Uh - um - Mary Margaret - Blanchard. ... I'm sorry. I don't remember your name."

"It's - uh - David. David Nolan."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, David," she said, her cheeks pink.

Ruby cleared her throat. "I'm fine by the way."

Both David and Mary Margaret jumped, turning to Ruby, who was rising off the floor and pushing her hair back out of her eyes.

"Oh ... right..." Mary Margaret started picking up bags of licorice. "Sorry, Ruby."

"It's okay," the taller woman assured her friend. She was too amused to be upset, turning to David and holding out her hand. "I'm Ruby," she smiled, knowing that she would have to get used to this boy, whether in conversation or face-to-face.

"David," he smiled back, taking her hand and shaking it firmly. He was very cute, Ruby admitted to herself. And there was a boyish charm about him. Yeah, that was the word for him: charming.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. We're just..." She caught Mary Margaret's eyes, seeing the warning there. "I'm just gonna go back to my friends. I'll see you around."

She took the licorice from Mary Margaret's hands and took them back over to Emma, Graham and August.

"Who is that?" Emma asked as she opened one of the bags that Ruby had set on the table.

"His name's David Nolan," Ruby replied. "But other than that, I don't know." She watched her best friend and the charming boy talking. Mary Margaret kept tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, her cheeks constantly pink. She spent a lot of time looking at her feet and laughing.

Ruby smiled to herself as she ate her licorice.

Finally, David left, pulling Pongo behind him, and Mary Margaret leaned against the soda machine, a hand over her heart and a large smile on her face before she rejoined everyone else, all staring at her with their eyebrows raised and broad smiles on her faces.

It took several minutes for Mary Margaret to notice how they were looking at her, and as soon as she did, she stopped smiling and said, "What?"

Ruby and Emma just laughed, but Graham whistled. "Well, well, well, Miss Blanchard, it looks like you just found yourself a boy toy."


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby didn't care what Emma said. She hated her English class. It was the second week of school, and here she was poring through the school library for a good book. She needed one for Professor French's assignment: a seven-page book report. She had never written more than two pages in her life, and as she glanced over the list of possible reading material, she let out another impatient sigh, slamming Moby Dick back into its place. _Who gives a fuck about whales?_ Ruby thought bitterly.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." A voice butted into Ruby's angry thoughts, and she jumped slightly, turning to see none other than Professor French standing there with a broad smile on her face.

"Sorry for what?" Ruby asked.

"Well, the way you slammed that book back, I just assumed Herman Melville had gone on some homicidal rampage and killed your whole family."

Ruby just stared blankly at her. "Who did what to my family?"

The professor shook her head, chuckling quietly to herself. "Herman Melville wrote Moby Dick," she explained. "You'll have to forgive me. Making jokes is not one of my strong suits."

"Oh ... right ... it's just that I don't usually read, and when I do, I like to read _good_ books." She cautiously held up the list given to her yesterday morning. "And no offense, but none of these seem very good to me."

To her surprise, her teacher gave a small "Oh" of understanding. "I see," she continued, reaching into her pocket and putting on a pair of glasses. They were pretty big, thick black, not quite circular but not quite square lenses, and if it were even possible, they made the professor look even younger than she was. And though Ruby would never admit she had thought this, they actually made her look sexier. She watched curiously as Professor French scanned through all the shelves before finally pulling down a very thick book.

"I'll tell you what," she smiled playfully as she turned to Ruby. "This is my favorite book. I know it's a bit longer than the ones on the list, but if you read it and give me your honest opinion about it, you might find yourself earning an A."

She held the book out and raised her eyebrows, almost daring Ruby to take it. But Ruby was not one to back away from a challenge. She took it from her teacher's hand and grinned.

"Thanks, Professor French," she said, placing the book in her bag.

Belle looked genuinely amused. "You know that is a 723 page book. I didn't expect you to take it."

"Well, you might find I'm full of surprises," Ruby teased, accidentally throwing in a wink.

The tension between them immediately thickened, and Ruby eagerly waved goodbye to her professor, almost away from the scene when "Belle."

She turned around sharply. "What?"

"You can call me Belle," her teacher smiled shyly. "Professor makes me feel old."

Ruby nodded, fighting back the smirk that was rising to her lips when Belle tucked a curly brown strand of hair behind her ear. "Sure," she nodded again. "Have a good night..." She almost called her Belle, but found that it just wouldn't come out.

* * *

Ruby had become completely engrossed in the story. She had completely lost track of time. It was a sure bet that she missed dinner and, when she took a second to look up, she noticed Ashley was gone. She shrugged at the latter, not really caring to sit in awkward silence with her roommate. The sudden sound of loud bang on her door pulled her attention away from the book. She placed the book down on the bed and scooted to the edge.

As she walked to the door, the banging grew louder and constant. "It's gotta be Emma," she sighed as another bang shook the walls. "Hang on!" She pulled the door opened and was met with a mischievous smirk. "I knew it was you." She turned and walked back to the bed, throwing herself back down on it and picking up the book again.

Emma walked inside, her smirk permanent on her lips as she closed the door behind her. "It was my signature knock that gave me away, wasn't it?" she joked, taking a seat on the bed.

Ruby rolled her eyes behind the book and chuckled lightly. "Yeah, that's exactly what it was."

Emma glanced around the room. "Where's the Princess?"

"No clue." Ruby turned a page. "I didn't even hear her leave."

Emma tilted her head, curiously reading the cover of the book Ruby was so engrossed in. "Mysterious what?" She reached out and took the book from her friend's hands. She began inspecting the cover, ignoring the irritated gasp that escaped Ruby's throat. "This wasn't on our list." She flashed her a strange look. "Are you seriously reading for fun?"

Ruby sat up and snatched the book out of her hand. She decided it would be best not to tell Emma where the suggestion for this book came from. "It was on my list," she lied, opening it back up to the page.

"Well, stop being a dork. The assignment isn't due until next week." She pulled the book from Ruby's hands again and tossed it onto the desk. It landed with a loud thud causing Emma to jump. "You should have chose something lighter." She slapped Ruby's leg. "Come on. There's this new coffee shop on campus Mary Margaret and I wanted to check out."

Ruby sat up fully. "I don't drink coffee." She stood from the bed and walked toward the desk, picking up the book again. "You guys go ahead."

"This was not a request," Emma stated, standing from the bed as well. She pulled the book from Ruby's hand and tossed it onto the bed. When Ruby went to step around her, she stopped her. "Ruby, this is college. You're supposed to do things other than studying and reports. Especially when they aren't due for another week." She rested her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Please come with us. Don't make me suffer through the retell of how that David kid spoke to Mary Margaret by myself."

Ruby smiled as another small chuckle escaped her lips. This was unlike her. Normally, she would jump at the chance to do something other than read, but she wanted to give her Professor an honest opinion on the book. And it helped that she was actually enjoying reading it. She could see the pleading look in Emma's eyes and found herself giving in.

"Alright." She picked up her keys from the desk. "But not too late."

"It's a coffee shop, not a bar." Emma raised an eyebrow as her another wicked smirk crossed her lips. "But, speaking of bars..."

Ruby shook her head and opened the door before Emma could say another word.

* * *

"His smile was so adorable," Mary Margaret gushed, pouring a ridiculous amount of sugar in her coffee. "Didn't you think his smile was adorable?"

Emma glanced at Ruby and pretended to punch herself in the face. Ruby shook her head and laughed as she took a sip from her drink. "So have you talked to him since then?" Ruby asked, receiving a hard nudge from Emma under the table.

Mary Margaret shook her head. "Oh, no, I haven't even approached him..." She leaned forward onto the table. "Do ... do you think I should approach him?"

"Yes, please, talk to him," Emma chimed in, running her hand through her hair.

Just as Mary Margaret went to speak, a throat cleared above her. She quickly looked up as did Emma and Ruby. An older female student stared down at her. She had dark hair, beautiful chestnut brown eyes, and a smile that hid nothing. She raised an eyebrow, her fingers pressed into the table.

"Mary Margaret," she began, her voice smooth and elegant. "Might I have a word with you?"

Mary Margaret swallowed nervously. "Of course, Regina," she responded, rising from her seat. She looked to her friends. "I'll be right back."

Emma leaned across Ruby and watched as they walked away together. She was practically lying on Ruby's lap causing the darker haired girl to look at her strangely. "Do you mind?" Ruby placed her hand on Emma's shoulder, pushing her back into her upright position.

"Who is that?" Emma inquired, pushing herself up so she could see the girl over the crowd.

Ruby's hazel eyes fixed on the two. The taller girl seemed to be asking Mary Margaret a series of questions to which her only response was frantic nodding. She shrugged her shoulder. "I have no idea." She glanced at Emma. "Mary Margaret's never mentioned her to you before?"

Emma shook her head, her focused still laced on the mysterious girl. She watched intently as she crossed her arms against her chest, shaking her head so her hair flowed. "I think I would have remembered her."

Mary Margaret gave the girl another frantic nod before excusing herself and walking back over to the table. Her hands were tight at her side and her face was almost pale. "Okay, that was a little scary," she breathed as she slowly sat back down.

Emma leaned in. "Who was that?"

"Regina Mills." Mary Margaret lifted her coffee with slightly shaky hands. "She's one of the heads of the Greek Council." She took a quick sip and placed her cup back down. "She asked me to do her a favor last week and I completely forgot. She just gave me an ultimatum so I need to get back to the dorm a.s.a.p."

Ruby felt her protective side kick in. She didn't like when people threatened her friends. "Mary Margaret, you don't have to do anything for anyone."

"I know, Ruby." She rested her hand over her friend's. "I kind of volunteered for this so it is my responsibility." She gave her a small smile and her hand a light squeeze. "Don't worry."

"So is she single?" Emma asked, watching as the girl sat down at a large table with a group of students.

Regina narrowed her eyes and glanced in Emma's direction. The blonde smiled and winked, but Regina made a disgusted face and turned away.

Ruby and Mary Margaret slowly turned their focus to Emma. The blonde looked from one to the other, raising her eyebrow in question. "What?"

"You can't be serious," Mary Margaret said; it was more of a statement than a question.

Emma huffed. "I'm totally serious."

Ruby chuckled and slowly shook her head. "You are unbelievable."

* * *

"The most amazing thing about literature is the way it stimulates your imagination."

Belle walked back and forth in front of the class as she spoke, her hands moving with every word. Her motions were fluid and graceful and Ruby could not take her eyes off of her. Her head didn't move, but her eyes followed every step Belle made as she paced the classroom.

"Keep this in mind when you're writing your paper. Become one with the book you've chosen."

Ruby didn't know if it really happened or she imagined it, but she could have sworn Belle looked directly at her. Their eyes locking for a fleeting moment. The world around her fading in that one quick glance before Belle began pacing the room again, her words echoing off the walls. Ruby cleared her throat and shifted in her seat, placing the pen that she had unconsciously chewed back down on her desk.

Belle looked passed her at the clock hanging on the wall behind the class. "Well, it looks like our time is up. Remember, papers due next Friday. I expect them all on my desk by the end of class." She walked around the her desk and began gathering a few items together.

"Hey, I want to see if we can find Mary Margaret." Emma said, cutting into the fog that had settled around Ruby. She stuffed some items into her bag. "I have a few questions about that Regina chick."

Ruby made a face and shook her head. "Let it go, Emma." She stood from her seat, tossing her bag over her shoulder.

Emma huffed a laugh. "No way." She pulled the strap of her bag over her shoulder. She stopped, realizing she was missing something. "I dropped something. I'll be right down."

Ruby nodded as she descended the stairs.

She gripped that strap of her bag, biting her lip as she slowly approached Belle's desk. "Professor?" she said, unsure if calling her Belle in this setting was the right idea.

Belle raised her head, smiling instantly when she saw Ruby standing on the other side of her desk. "Yes, Ruby," she returned, suddenly finding herself fidgeting with the items on her desk. "What can I do for you?"

"I - uh..." Ruby looked down for a moment then raised her eyes to meet Belle's again. She never noticed how blue they were before. It was absolutely breath-taking. "I just wanted to say that ... the book is really good. I'm really enjoying it."

Belle's smile widened. "I'm happy to hear that." She played nervously with her hands until she held them out toward Ruby. "I'm looking forward to your report on it then."

Ruby found herself staring into her eyes once again. A slap on her shoulder pulled her from daze. "Come on. We gotta go," Emma ordered, flashing a smile at Belle. "Great class as always, professor."

Belle cleared her throat and nodded. "Thank you, Emma." She turned her attention to Ruby. "Have a good day, Ruby."

Ruby smiled. "You too, Be - " She paused, clearing her throat. "Professor." She ducked her head shyly and followed Emma out of the room.

* * *

"So how's that paperwork for Regina the teenage witch going?" Emma asked, her eyebrows raised as she surveyed the disaster that was her room.

Mary Margaret huffed a sigh. "Not well," she replied quickly as she crossed the room, a small pile of paper in her hands. "I have to have all these sorted in the next hour."

Ruby's eyes wandered over the floor, which was covered in papers, over Emma's bed, which was covered in papers, and over Mary Margaret's bed, which was covered in papers. "Do you want some help?"

"No, you guys wouldn't have any idea what I'm doing. Besides, I can't even let you see these."

Emma nodded slowly. "And remind me again why you're doing this."

"Because if I can impress Regina Mills, head of the Greek Council, Student Body President, Senior, and the student with the best grades of anyone to ever enter the school, I figured that could help me out."

"Well..." Ruby cocked her head to the side slightly. "We'll just leave you to your fun. Call us if you need us." She jerked her head to Emma, who followed her out the door without a word.

"I swear," she mumbled under her breath. "If she doesn't finish that, there is no way in hell I'm helping her clean it up."

Ruby just rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go to the library and try to burn through some more of this book."

"Oooh that sounds fun," Emma grinned sarcastically. "Do you mind if I ditch and find Graham?" The blonde looked over Ruby's head for a moment, and Ruby turned, following her eyeline and landing on Regina.

"Yeah," she winked. "Graham ... sure."

"Oh shut up and go read your book," Emma smacked her playfully on the arm.

Ruby raised her eyebrows. "So do you love her?"

"No, she's just really hot, all right?" Emma's tone was starting to get impatient. Regina met her gaze and Emma immediately turned to Ruby, a look of panic in her eyes. "Oh shit."

Ruby chuckled and leaned in. "She's coming over here."

"She's coming over here?!" Emma hissed.

"Yeah, but I thought she was just really hot?" Ruby raised her eyebrows.

"I swear, Ruby, I am going to - "

"Hello, Miss Swan," Regina said grimly from behind her, and Emma swiveled instantly on the spot.

"Hi," she said quietly, her cheeks immediately going pink and Ruby had to stifle a laugh behind her hand until Regina decided to call her out.

"I'm sorry. I don't know you. You are..." She stared at Ruby expectantly, her apology sounding like it was more unfortunate for Ruby that Regina had no idea who she was.

Her laugh vanished on the spot and she spat out, "I'm - uh - Ruby Lucas."

Regina simply made a thoughtful noise and gave her a stiff smile. "So what exactly do you want, Regina?" Emma seemed to have gain some of her composure as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was just stopping by on my way to visit your friend. I wanted to ask you to stop ogling me."

Ruby was pretty sure she could have fried an egg on Emma's face. "I'm not - I wasn't - you have - uh - not - "

Ruby didn't know what to do. She wanted to help somehow, but was afraid of speaking up, knowing Regina would just rip her response to pieces like wet paper.

"Exactly," Regina grinned. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be." And without another word, she walked around them towards the girls' dorms.

Ruby and Emma stood there for a moment, staring at the spot Regina had just vacated. "What a bitch," Ruby whispered when she finally found words.

"Are you kidding me?" Emma turned to her and smiled.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're not telling me that was enjoyable for you?! She tore you into eighths, stepped on the pieces, laughed, and then crumpled you into a tiny little ball and threw you in a fire."

Emma chuckled. "Exactly."

"Exac...?" Ruby just faded her sentence away, knowing it would be useless, knowing there was no reasoning with her irrational friend. She watched Regina open the door to the dormitory.

"So do we try to stop her from killing Mary Margaret or do we sit here and avoid being killed ourselves?" she asked.

"I'm gonna go up there and give it another go. Why don't you go read your stupid book?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Yeah, good luck with that, _Miss Swan_," she teased spitefully, merely earning her one last glare from Emma before the blonde took off after Regina.


	4. Chapter 4

"Have you seen my sneakers?"

Ruby could see her roommates lips moving, but she didn't hear a word she was saying. The music blaring in her ears and the book she was currently concentrating on drowned Ashley out completely. She pulled the bud out of her ear and flashed her roommate an annoyed look. "What?" she questioned flatly.

Ashley exhaled heavily and placed her hand on her hips. "Have … you ... seen ... my ... sneakers?" she repeated her question, purposely drawing out each word.

Ruby's eyes narrowed. She didn't really appreciate Ashley's condescending tone. "Why the hell would I have seen your sneakers?"

"I don't know!" Ashley spat back. "You're constantly moving shit around here and I need them." She turned, kneeling down on the floor to look under her bed. "I have cheerleading tryouts today."

Before Ruby could stop it, a loud, short laugh escaped her throat. She put her hand over her mouth, but it was too late. Ashley slowly turned to her and glared. Ruby pressed her lips together and returned her attention to her book.

Ashley straightened up, resting her hand on her hip. "Is something funny?"

Ruby frowned slightly as she shook her head. "Just mentally picturing you with a positive attitude, that's all." She raised her fist and pumped it lightly. "Go, team, go."

Ashley scoffed as she quickly jumped to her feet. "You're such a bitch, Ruby."

Ruby huffed a laugh and raised her eyebrows. "So says the Queen B," she returned as she flipped through the pages of her book.

Ashley growled over several responses before stomping toward the door. She yanked it opened and almost crashed into Mary Margaret whose hand was raised about to knock. Ashley shot her a look and grunted angrily before stomping passed her and down the hall.

Mary Margaret stood with her jaw slacked watching as Ashley walked off in a huff. She turned to Ruby with a raised eyebrow and a small knowing smirk. "What did you do?" she questioned, taking a step into the room.

Ruby's eyes remained on the pages as she leaned to the side and reached under her bed. She pulled a pair of sneakers out by the laces and smirked. "I hid her shoes," she confessed, looking at her friend with a wide smile. She tossed them across the room and they tumbled under Ashley's bed. She closed her book and sat Indian style. "What's up?"

Mary Margaret sat down on her bed, folding her hands on her lap. "Well, I - I was going to talk to David today." She fidgeted nervously with her hands. "You know, maybe see if he wanted to grab a cup of coffee or something and he was on his way to football tryouts so I didn't get the chance."

Ruby leaned forward, slapping her arm proudly. "You took a chance. That's awesome."

Mary Margret smiled shyly. "I did. I did." She squinted. "Do you think I should ... I don't know ... go to one of his games or something?"

Ruby shrugged her shoulder. "Sure, why not? If you are interested in this guy, you should go."

"When the games actually start, will you come with me?"

Ruby scrunched her nose. The thought of attending a football game already bored her. She looked at her friend who was silently pleading with her to say yes. She sighed, wondering why it was so easy for her friends to get her to do anything. "Okay, fine. I'll go."

Mary Margaret clapped her hands together happily. "Thank you. You're the best."

"Well, you know, I try." Ruby brushed her nails against her shirt.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and chuckled. She placed her hand on Ruby's leg, shaking her lightly. "Are you hungry? I was thinking about going down to the Cafe and grabbing something to eat."

"I would love to, but I was hoping to catch my English professor before she took off." She glanced at her watch. "Which should be soon."

"Why do you need to see her now? Can't you just talk to her in class tomorrow?"

"I don't have class tomorrow and I need to ask her something about this book." She scooted off the bed, grabbing the book as she went. "How about we meet up later for dinner?"

Mary Margaret stood from the bed and nodded. "That would be great," she agreed as Ruby gave her a quick hug and they exited the room together.

* * *

Ruby's knuckle hung in midair for exactly seventeen seconds before she summoned the courage to knock on Belle's door, hoping she was still in.

"I'll be there in a minute," replied a familiar Australian accent that made Ruby smile bashfully, pink rising to her cheeks.

She stood there staring at the door, her backpack slung over her shoulder, and suddenly panic rose inside her and she tried to make herself look more professional, straightening her hair, standing up straight and fixing her book bag just as Belle opened the door, a pleasant smile on her face.

"Ruby," she grinned, opening the door further and letting her step inside, "what a surprise. Can I help you something?"

"Yes," Ruby smiled, closing the door behind her. "I finished the book."

Belle's eyebrows rose, but she just crossed her arms, the corner of her lip perking up. Ruby's insides almost squealed in pride. "And?"

"It was amazing," Ruby admitted. "The best book I have ever read. But I was wondering what you wanted me to write about exactly."

Belle shrugged. "You don't have to write anything."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Ha ha," she smiled, playing along. "Seriously though. What do I have to do?"

"Ruby, our agreement was you read the book and give me your honest opinion. I might have made you write a shorter paper if you hadn't cruised through that thing so fast."

"Wait. So ... I really don't have to write a paper?"

Belle smiled. "You really don't have to write a paper."

Ruby could have hugged her. She almost did but figured that might overstep the student-professor boundary. "Can I ask why?" she said hopefully.

"You can ask, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you," Belle teased, waiting a moment before explaining further. "Let's just say that was a test, and you passed."

"Did I pass or did I blow-your-mind pass?" Ruby joked.

Belle gave a small chuckle that made Ruby feel rather pleased with herself. "You passed. Based on some of the work you've handed in to me so far, English is not your best subject, but given that you just read in one week what took me four my first time, I believe you have proven yourself to be capable of much more than you might know." Ruby didn't really know what to say. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. "I'm impressed."

"Th - thank you," she blushed.

"You're welcome," replied Belle. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a Mr. Whale, Mr. Jones and Mr. Hatter coming in for detention." And with that, she politely ushered Ruby from the room.

As soon as she stepped outside, Ruby ran headfirst into Killian Jones, toppling over until he caught her, his hands underneath her back, a coy, teasing smile on his lips as he whispered, "Careful, love."

"S - sorry..." Ruby stuttered.

"Mr. Jones, would you put Miss Lucas down, please? The more you delay your detention, the longer you'll have to stay." Belle crossed her arms as she waited impatiently by the door and Killian nodded. "Of course, professor."

"God, she's so bossy," Whale whispered to Jefferson as they stepped into the room. "Do you think she's like that in bed?"

Ruby clenched her teeth, now firmly back on her feet and she was about to snap at him when the door shut lightly in her face.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me," Ruby mumbled bitterly from underneath her pillow as she tried to ignore the banging on the door. She peeked her head out, immediately being blinded by sunlight streaming in from the open window. It took a moment for her eyes to focus on her cell phone. 7:03. Fantastic. She wrapped the pillow tightly around her ears, pulling the covers over her head, doing anything she could to block out the noise coming from her room.

"Did you get in?" Ashley shrieked, pulling the door open with a bang.

"I'm the starting running back," her boyfriend Sean replied, an equal amount of excitement in his voice as he stepped into the room. "What about you?"

Ruby let out a groan, throwing her covers back and tossing her pillow to the end of her bed. "Morning," Sean said cheerfully. It was very hard to be mad at someone like Sean. Charismatic, handsome, burly. But luckily for Ruby, she had been blessed with the unique ability to ignore these things.

"Morning," she mumbled bitterly, swinging her legs over the side of her bed and stifling a yawn.

Ashley glared at her, clearly upset that Ruby had interrupted their moment of celebration. But she wasn't as upset as she seemed because in less time than it took for Ruby to stand up, her lips were pressed to Sean's, his hands sliding around her waist and planting themselves there.

"Are you shitting me?" Ruby whispered, grabbing her hoodie from the end of her bed and racing out the door, which slammed into her back as Sean crashed into it with a moan.

She walked down the hall, attempting to straighten her hair before pulling the soft material over her head. Ruby longed to be back under her warm covers, her practically bare legs shivering underneath her very short shorts.

Jumping up and down on her toes, Ruby knocked on Mary Margaret's door. There was a pause. A few dull footsteps on the other side, and then the door opened to reveal a pale-faced Emma, eyes sunken, blonde hair disheveled.

"Somebody better be dead," she mumbled.

"Is Mary Margaret here?" Ruby muttered back.

"No."

"Good. Move." Emma stepped to the side, closing the door behind Ruby.

"Whazzgoinon?" The blonde yawned as she made her way back to her bed.

Ruby didn't even reply. She stumbled forward onto Mary Margaret's covers, wrapped them haphazardly around herself and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

"Rise and shine, sleeping idiot." A pillow whacked Ruby across the head, and she jumped up. "Morning," Mary Margaret grinned, a large smile across her face and a pillow in her hand.

"What time is it?" Ruby asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's two-thirty," the petite girl laughed. "I see you had no trouble making yourself comfortable."

"Sorry. Ashley and Sean had a party in my room at seven in the morning. Apparently they released the results of football and cheerleading tryouts."

"I know," Mary Margaret nodded, crossing the room to push Emma's shoulder.

The blonde just rolled onto her stomach with a groan. "How do you know?"

"David made the team," she shrugged.

"Oh ... so you're stalking him now."

"No, I was just curious."

Ruby raised her eyebrows. "Is that where you were this morning?"

Mary Margaret's cheeks turned scarlet.

"And you've been doing what for the last seven hours?"

"I was hanging out with David."

"And?" Ruby couldn't help but be excited and hopeful for her friend. "What happened?!"

"Well, we went to the pub and got some breakfast and then he took me to this park and - "

"Seven hours?!" Emma sat up like a rocket, Mary Margaret and Ruby practically jumping out of their skin, Ruby falling onto the ground.

"Holy shit, Emma!" Ruby yelled, throwing a pillow at her.

"What time is it?!" she jumped up and started throwing on her jeans and her red leather jacket, not even bothering to change her shirt.

"It's two-thirty," Mary Margaret repeated, her voice filled with curiosity. "Emma, what's going on?"

"I was supposed to meet this guy forty-five minutes ago," she said as she jammed her feet into her shoes.

"What happened to Regina?" Ruby teased.

"Shut up, Ruby. This isn't a date. He has something for me."

"What is it?" Ruby continued pestering her friend.

"It's a surprise," Emma smiled, finally reaching the door. "Trust me. You'll be thanking me for this tonight."

"Okay ... sure," Ruby said to no one as the door slammed shut behind Emma's quickly-retreating form.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma ran, turning a corner, practically skidding into a wall. Her phone vibrated in her hand and she checked it quickly. She inwardly cursed as she sent back a message. She reminded herself to ask Graham to borrow his car the next time she had to run an errand like this. She slowed her pace when she came within a block of her destination.

A boy stood in front of the building, his foot up against the wall as he leaned against the brick. He was wearing a jacket and a hoodie, which made him look bulkier than he probably was. He pushed himself away from the wall and turned his head to catch sight of Emma walking swiftly toward him. He flashed a crooked smirk and placed his phone into his pocket.

"You're late," he teased, sticking both hands into the pockets of his jacket as he walked toward her.

Emma stopped in front of him, her hands on her hips as she tried to control her ragged breathing. "Sorry. I kinda lost track of time."

"I was going to leave until I remembered what you looked like in the picture Graham sent me." He shrugged. "Was curious to see if the photograph did you justice."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "And?"

He chuckled deeply, bowing his head. He looked up at her, his eyes squinted a bit. You're much cuter in person."

"Well, I appreciate that." Emma looked around then back at him. She leaned in closer. "Should we do this here or...?"

He shook his head. "No, not here." He motioned his head toward the door. "Let's go inside. Have a drink. Grab something to eat." He looked her up and down, the smirk never fading. "Something tells me you just woke up."

Emma eyed the restaurant then turned back to him. "You buying, Neal?" she inquired, grinning at the boy.

He laughed again. "Well, since I did you a favor, I was kinda hoping you were."

Emma shook her head with a small huff of amusement. "Let's see if it works, big boy. Then we'll talk." She patted his shoulder and followed him into the restaurant.

They took a seat in a booth toward the back. Neal clasped his hands together in front of him as his eyes scanned the restaurant. He looked at Emma again and smiled broadly at the impatient stare on her face. He scrunched his face at her expression just as the waiter joined them.

"How are you two doing today? I'm Eric, I'll be your server." He looked from Emma to Neal. "Can I start you two off with something to drink?"

Neal cocked his head toward the server. His hands remained clasped as he pointed to himself. "I'll take a beer," he said, pointing to Emma. "And so will she."

Emma took in a breath, trying to remain in control of herself. She was only nineteen and they hadn't even gone over this yet. There was no way this was going to work. The waiter raised an eyebrow when his blue eyes ran over Emma for a moment before she smiled nervously at him.

"Okay, I can do that." He looked at Neal. "I'm just going to need to see some ID."

"Yeah, no problem, bro." Neal reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He looked at Emma, an in-control smirk on his lips. "I grabbed yours too, babe. You left it on the nightstand." He looked up at Eric and huffed as he pulled the identification out of his wallet. "You know women, bro. They carry those huge ass purses, yet you're the pack mule." He laughed, handing the ID's to the waiter.

Eric laughed at his words, shaking his head in agreement. "I know, dude. My girlfriend makes me carry her shit all the time." He inspected Neal's and handed it back. He looked at Emma's, glancing at her for a moment before returning her ID to her. "Okay, I'll go grab those and let you two look over the menus." He smiled and walked away.

Emma's jaw slacked as she looked down at the ID. Her picture. Her birthday, but the year was changed. According to this, Emma Swan was twenty one. She looked up at Neal. His smile was stretched from ear to ear, obviously very proud of himself. Emma pressed her lips together and bounced her head.

"I'm impressed," she stated, shifting to slide the ID into her pocket. "Graham said you were good, but I didn't believe him."

Neal opened his hands for a moment, shrugging nonchalantly. "I'm not one to toot my own horn, but you know." He winked then reached into his wallet, sliding another ID across the table. "And here's your friend's." He tapped the ID. "Who, by the way, is pretty damn cute too." He leaned onto the table, raising an eyebrow. "Do you girls travel in packs or something?"

Emma rolled her eyes and took the ID. "Down, big boy," she joked, inspecting the ID and sliding it into her pocket. She picked up the menu and grinned. "Well, I guess I'm buying lunch."

"Oh really?" Neal picked up the menu and raised his eyebrows. "Then I guess I'm getting the whole left side of the menu."

Emma shook her head. "Okay, they're good, but not that good."

Neal laughed again as Eric returned and set two beers down in front of them. "There you go." He clasped his hands together. "Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?"

Neal nodded. "Give us a few more minutes, will you bud?"

"Of course. Just toss me a signal when you're ready."

Once he was gone, Emma lowered her menu and flashed Neal a curious look. "Just exactly how old are you?"

"I'm twenty."

"Yeah, but how long have you been twenty one?"

Neal tapped his finger to his chin in thought. "Um, about four years now."

Emma bounced her head. "Yeah, I'm totally impressed." She grabbed her glass and Neal did the same. "Thank you." She raised it to him.

He clinked his glass against hers. "It was my pleasure," he responded as he raised his glass slightly and they both took a sip.

* * *

Mary Margaret and Ruby were pacing the school grounds, Mary Margaret talking rapidly about David, when Emma ran up to them, a smile wide across her face. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," Ruby smiled. "So what's the surprise?"

"Do you want Mary Margaret to finish her story first?"

"No, I haven't been listening," Ruby admitted.

"Hey!" Mary Margaret pushed her lightly.

"I'm sorry. I like surprises," Ruby said sincerely. "I couldn't stop thinking about it."

"Well then, I know you'll like this one," Emma boasted. "Feast your eyes on this." She pulled two IDs from her pocket, and Ruby's eyes fell in disappointment. "Oh don't start crying yet. Look closer."

Ruby took the one on it with her picture. Everything was the same. Everything but the year of her birth. According to this, she was two years older. "Emma..." Ruby looked up at her friend. "Are these ... fake ID's?"

Emma's grin widened as Ruby's did. "Oh hell yes!" Ruby exclaimed. "We're going out tonight, right?"

"Graham's meeting us at the bar at nine."

"Where's mine?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Oh come on. I know you're already convinced this is a bad idea," Emma replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah well ... shut up, Emma."

Ruby laughed, stowing hers in her pocket. "I have got to find something to wear."

"Ruby, we have four hours."

"I know; I know; I'm just too excited."

* * *

"Well, well, well," Graham said with a crooked smile as he stepped out of his car. "I don't believe we've been introduced."

"Fuck off, Graham," Emma smiled, pushing his door shut.

"What did you do?" He asked as he eyed both women up and down.

After very little debate, given that it was the only dress she owned, Emma had thrown on a tight, light pink dress and matching high heels. Her feet were already killing her, but she was really hoping it would be worth it.

Ruby, however, after very much debate, decided on a skin-tight, no back, red dress with a pair of high, black leather boots. She had even borrowed some red lipstick from Ashley while the other girl had been in the shower. Her hair was curly, falling just over her shoulders and tickling her skin. She hadn't meant to go this far, but she hadn't gotten to wear clothes like this in a long time, and everything had escalated the more time she spent waiting.

Even Graham was wearing a black suit coat, his hands firmly in his jean pockets. "So, if anyone asks, I'm your boyfriend," he grinned.

"Which one of us are you planning on claiming?" Ruby laughed quietly.

"Both of you," he nodded. "Both is good."

"We'll see," Emma teased.

"Okay, how long are we going to stand here?" Ruby asked. "Let's go."

* * *

They had made it past the bouncer with no issues. Emma made sure to note that if Graham hadn't made a joke about him taking longer to look at his ID than the girls, it would have gone even smoother. Graham walked in first, his hands pushed deep into the pockets of his jeans. The girls walked in only seconds behind and a huge smile crossed Graham's lips when he saw the group of guys standing by the door admiring his company.

He leaned closer to Emma so she could hear him over the music. "I am the envy of every guy in this bar."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Come on, boyfriend," she joked, smacking his shoulder with the back of her hand. "Buy us a drink."

"My pleasure," Graham agreed, ushering them both ahead. He walked behind them, tilting his head to enjoy the view. He grinned and shook his head as he took a few extra steps to catch up.

Several drinks later, Ruby could feel the alcohol kicking in. She and Emma were laughing randomly, and loudly. They made some new friends, a few Ruby had to request didn't touch her when they spoke. She had several phone number inquires which she turned down. There was really no one who interested her and she didn't appreciate being pawed at.

She brought her drink to her lips, turning in her bar stool so she could see the entire bar. The door opened once again and a familiar face stepped inside. Ruby couldn't control the gasp or lack of jaw restraint when she saw who it was. Her eyes never left the person as she reached out and began pawing and grabbing at Emma to get her attention.

Emma made a face in reaction to being randomly slapped. She turned her head to look at Ruby. "What?"

Ruby didn't speak; she simply pointed toward the door. Emma eye's followed the direction Ruby was frantically pointing in. When they landed on the person, her jaw dropped and she muttered a curse. Professor Belle French was standing by the door. She had on a simple blue dress with matching high heels. Even though it wasn't overly tight, it fit her form perfectly. Ruby's gaze followed Belle's movements when she passed right by them, completely unaware of their presence.

"We gotta get out of here," Emma whispered, in a slight panic.

Ruby didn't take her eyes off of Belle. "We're fine. She didn't even see us." She knew she was gawking, but she didn't care. Maybe it was the effects of the alcohol, but she couldn't deny how absolutely beautiful her professor looked outside of class.

"But what if she does?"

Ruby finally broke her stare and looked at Emma. "Man, alcohol makes you paranoid," she teased, laughing when the blonde shot her a dirty look.

"What are we talking about?" Graham inquired, breaking into their conversation. His glass was pressed against his chest as he grinned goofily at them.

"Our professor is here," Emma said, glancing at him.

Graham's eyes widened as he rested his hand on Emma's shoulder. "The hot one?" he questioned, excited. He began frantically looking around the bar. "Where?"

Ruby chuckled lightly as she motioned her head toward the back. "Over there," she said, taking another sip from her drink. "The one sitting by herself at the table."

Graham turned fully so he could see her. Belle was sitting at the table, one leg crossed over the other, her blue eyes focused on her phone. She looked up and smiled when the waiter dropped a drink off at her table. "Whoa..." he breathed. "She is hot."

"Told you," Emma stated proudly.

Graham placed his drink down on the bar. He ran his hand through his hair and fixed his coat. "Well, never let it be said that Graham Humbert let a lady sit alone."

He took a step forward but found himself roughly pulled back. It was an unconscious reaction. Once she saw Graham primping himself to make a move on her professor, Ruby felt her stomach tighten. Her face grew hot and her jaw twitched. She jerked him back harder than even she expected and he turned to her, a questioning look on his face.

He drew his brow together and raised an eyebrow. "What was that for?" he asked as Emma looked at her curiously as well.

"I - well…" Ruby stammered, her mind racing. She had no clue why she did it, but she knew she didn't want him flirting with her. "You can't go hitting on a professor, Graham."

Emma stared at her for a moment before turning to her friend. "She's right. I think it's against some University code or something."

"Damn," Graham pouted, picking his drink back up. He stared across the bar, shaking his head. "Such a shame."

"Hey, how about we do a shot?" Ruby interjected, changing the subject quickly.

Graham raised his hands in the air. "Yes to shots!" He pointed at the bartender. "Bartender, three shots, please!"

A few hours later, Emma decided it was time to go. They started walking toward the door when Ruby glanced back over her shoulder. Belle was still alone, reading something on her phone. She smiled to herself, pretty sure that Belle was reading. It would seem odd for anyone else to be reading a book at a bar, but she almost expected it from her professor. She stared at her for a long while before deciding she wasn't going anywhere. She felt like she needed to join Belle and get to know her a little better.

Ruby reached out and grabbed Emma's arm causing her to look back. "Hey, you guys go ahead," she said, discretely looking in Belle's direction again. "I'll meet you back in the dorms."

Emma gave her a strange look. "Dude, I don't know about you sticking around here solo."

"I'll be fine." She smiled at her friend, touching her arm lightly. "Seriously. I'll take a cab back and text you as soon as I get there."

Emma stared at her for a moment, still unsure of whether or not she should leave her. A tug on her jacket broke her stare and she turned to Graham. "She'll be fine. She's a big girl," he assured her, tossing a smile and wink at Ruby. "The bar's not far from the University. She can call if there's a problem." He took his friend by the wrist and began dragging her toward the door.

"You call as soon as you get back to the dorm!" Emma ordered, pointing her finger sternly at Ruby.

Ruby saluted in response as Emma reluctantly walked out of the bar. She turned away from the door and stared toward the back of the bar. Belle was still sitting quietly alone, taking small sips from her drink, her eyes fully focused on the screen. Ruby fixed her hair and ran her hand down her dress as she built up the courage to approach the woman. She took in a deep breath then slowly released it as she began her walk toward Belle.

She stopped mid-step when she saw a man approach the table. Belle raised her eyes to look at him, flashing a polite smile. When the man spoke, she shook her head and returned her attention to her phone. He bowed his head defeated and walked away to rejoin his friends. Once he was gone, Ruby quickened her step more determined than ever to reach her Professor before someone else stepped in her way.

"May I buy you a drink?"

Belle's brow furrowed at the sound of the familiar voice. Her eyes slowly made their way up, taking in every inch of tight red fabric, clinging to an absolutely perfect body. Her eyes traveled further up and she was taken back when she saw Ruby smiling down at her. It was odd seeing a student outside of class. Especially dressed the way Ruby was. She had always thought Ruby was attractive, but seeing her in this dress, in this setting. She cleared her throat to compose herself and set her phone down on the table.

She raised an eyebrow, a half smile playing on her lips. "I don't think it's possible for you to buy me a drink," she responded, motioning her hand toward the chair in a silent request for Ruby to join her. "You shouldn't even be able to buy yourself a drink."

Ruby chuckled lightly as she pulled out the chair and sat down. "I'm old enough to drink," she defended as she scooted the chair closer to the table.

Belle leaned back in her chair, pressing her finger to her temple. Her eyes scanned Ruby's features for a moment. "You're eighteen, correct?" When Ruby clasped her hands together and looked away, her smile broadened. "Last I checked, the legal drinking age was twenty one."

Ruby bounced her head for a moment before bringing her attention to Belle once again. Her eyes locked on the Belle's. "I'm nineteen, actually."

She raised her hands in mock defense. "Oh forgive me. Nineteen."

Ruby rolled her eyes at Belle's tone causing the professor to chuckle. She motioned her hand toward Belle. "What about you? How old are you anyway?"

Belle pressed her lips together, licking them lightly in an attempt to hide her amusement. She wasn't sure this was an appropriate conversation to be having with a student, but did it really matter? They were in a social setting after all. It's not like they were in the middle of class speaking to each other so casually. "I'm twenty four."

"Really?" Ruby raised her eyebrows in surprise. "That's kind of young to be a college professor, isn't it?"

"So I keep hearing."

Ruby clasped her hands together. She found herself very interested in Belle's story. "How did you manage that?"

"I advanced through school at a young age." Belle picked up her drink, her throat suddenly very dry, and took a sip.

Ruby shifted in her chair, leaning in a bit closer. "Like how young?" she inquired, inching closer. "How old were you when you graduated college?"

Belle chuckled lightly, running her hand through her hair. "Fourteen."

Ruby's jaw dropped. "Seriously?" She flashed her a curious look. "Graduate school?"

"Nineteen." She ran her finger around the rim of her glass. "Then I took some time to travel. See the world." She smiled. "I wanted to go on an adventure before I started my career."

"Wow..." Ruby breathed, receiving another laugh from Belle. "What made you want to teach?"

Belle shrugged. "I just love it. It's so gratifying to see someone learn and grow. To realize their full potential." She reached out and touched Ruby's hand. "Like you, for instance. When you finished that huge book in less than a week, I felt a sense of pride. It was..."

"Amazing," Ruby finished, absentmindedly turning her hand so she was holding Belle's.

"Yes..." Belle agreed, staring into Ruby's eyes for a moment. She never realized how bright the hazel was until Ruby was intently staring back at her. Her eyes lowered and she caught the huge gorgeous smile on Ruby's face. That's when she felt the girl's thumb caressing the back of her hand, sending tingles up her arm. She cleared her throat and slowly released her hand. "It's late. You should get back to the dorms, don't you think?"

Ruby slowly moved her hand away. "I probably should." She shrugged. "But I kinda don't have a ride." Her wide smile turned into an adorable smirk.

Belle sighed, unsure she should even offer, but she couldn't stop the words as they tumbled from her lips. "Let me pay my tab and I'll take you back."

"Thank you, Belle."

Belle huffed a small laugh and shook her head. "You're welcome, Ruby."

* * *

Belle knew this shouldn't be happening. She was smarter than this. She shouldn't have put herself in this situation. Ruby was looking at her. She was really looking at her. Her beautiful hazel eyes deep and wondering.

Maybe it was the alcohol. That was what Belle was hoping. That was why Belle was looking back at her. At least that was what she was telling herself.

But she knew it wasn't the truth. She hadn't even had that much to drink, not enough to get herself drunk. Or even a little bit tipsy. No, this was something different. This was something she shouldn't be feeling. Shouldn't even be thinking about.

Belle cleared her throat. "Are you gonna make it back all right from here?" Her voice seemed so quiet, matching the stillness that surrounded them.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," Ruby whispered.

"Good. Are you going to be okay tomorrow?" Why was Belle doing this? Why was she so adamant that Ruby stay in the car?

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"Well, it's - um - it's late. You should probably..."

Ruby's head turned very slowly, looking at the front door of her dorm. "Probably..." she mumbled, turning back. Belle saw her hand move, felt it come down on hers again. "Thank you," she whispered. "For everything."

"It's fine. It was only a car ride."

"I know."

Ruby's eyes were on hers again, and Belle couldn't move. Nothing moved but the hand that lay on Belle's, slowly sliding up her arm, a soft fingertip running over her skin.

"Good night, professor," Ruby mumbled, the words tumbling from her red lips.

Belle felt the hand pull away, heard the car door open, heels clicking against the pavement. She turned towards the window of her car, her mind feeling so blank. What had she gotten herself into?


	6. Chapter 6

The one great thing about football season was that Ashley was never in Ruby's room. She was gone before Ruby even woke up, trying her hardest to take the head cheerleading spot from Ariel. Other than that, Ruby didn't quite understand the appeal, and yet, here she was in the stands, sitting beside an overly-excited Mary Margaret and a very unamused Graham.

"Okay, this is boring," he said for the hundredth time.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes at him from around Ruby. "It hasn't even started yet, Graham."

"Well, it better hurry. My hands are freezing, and August is playing videogames without me."

"Oh boo hoo, however will you survive?" Ruby teased him, a large smile on her lips.

Graham opened his mouth to respond when the band started playing from the opposite end of the field. "Oh I love this song," Emma shouted as she plopped down next to Graham.

"I thought you weren't coming," Mary Margaret said, her voice raised so that it could be heard over the music.

"Yeah, well, it was too quiet without you guys," she shrugged.

"We missed you too," Ruby grinned.

"Hey, here they come," Mary Margaret yelled, her arm reaching out to silence anyone it touched.

"Oh there he is, M&M, your dreamboat," teased Emma, pointing to where David was emerging from the stands, wrapped in heavy gear, helmet in hand, followed closely by Sean and Philip.

"What position does he play again?" asked Graham with a charming smile.

"He's back-up quarterback."

"Oh that's right. I can't believe I forgot."

"Shut up, Graham. He's better than you, isn't he?"

"That's not the point. It doesn't matter that he's better than me. He just has to be better than Killian, which apparently, he isn't."

"He is so. It's just that nobody sees it because they're so in love with Killian."

"And who told you that?"

Mary Margaret glared at him, and Graham chuckled in triumph.

"That's what I thought."

"You'll see, Graham. When Killian's gone next year, David will definitely prove he's better."

"Would you two shut up?" Emma interjected. "If we're gonna watch this stupid game, then let's watch the stupid game, all right?"

Ruby just turned to Mary Margaret. "So you dragged me here to see your boyfriend sit on the bench?"

She smiled back guiltily. "I didn't want to come by myself."

"Well, I see absolutely no point in staying now," Graham sighed, his hands falling onto his knees as he stood up.

"Oh look who it is," Ruby muttered bitterly as the cheerleaders skipped onto center field. She watched with confusion at the smiles on their faces, knowing just how fake they all were. It was strange how they could force themselves to be happy now, but when Ruby had finished Ashley's laundry for her, it was World War III.

Graham sat back down, his eyes fixed on the cheerleaders, a wide smile splitting across his face.

"No point, huh?" Emma raised her eyebrows, and he smirked crookedly.

"Well ... maybe there's a few..."

Ruby rolled her eyes, helpless against the smile that rose to her lips.

It was another ten minutes before all the pre-game rituals were completed, and the game finally began. Jefferson kicked the ball to the visiting team, and a procession of violence and excitement ensued.

Ruby knew it could have been worse. She had never minded football, but if she was being honest with herself, she really needed some time alone. Ever since her encounter with Belle, she had been feeling more and more terrible, regretting her actions every second. She did not speak out in class, choosing instead to turn herself invisible, hiding behind Emma as long as she could. She just didn't know that she could face her, face the possibility that Belle remembered what she had said, what she had done.

A loud "Oooh," called her from her thoughts. Almost everyone had gotten to their feet, staring with horror at the field. Ruby could see the body pummeled into the ground and gave a small smirk as she recognized Killian Jones.

A few coaches ran out to hurriedly get him off the field, and she turned to Mary Margaret. "What happened?"

"I don't know," she replied. "I didn't see. Do you think he's all right?"

Emma shrugged. "Who cares? I'm sure his wonderful girlfriend will have him back to normal in no time."

"Yeah, but we're already down by two touchdowns, and now we've got this rookie coming in with only a quarter to go," Graham said as he pushed Mary Margaret's shoulder lightly, pointing to the small huddle of players on the field. David was among them now, looking as confident and comfortable there as anyone else.

Ruby glanced at her friend, who was biting her lip, her fingers crossed. "Please don't get hurt," she muttered inaudibly, but Ruby caught it. She had always had a good sense of hearing.

David caught the ball as the center snapped it to him. The play was in motion, and Ruby saw Mary Margaret's face buried in her hands. David threw it with a perfect spiral. It was flying so far down the field, 80 yards at least, and Philip's hands wrapped around it as he dove into the endzone.

The stands erupted, and Mary Margaret shrieked, jumping up and down as Graham yelled beside her, both hands in the air.

On the field, David thrust his fist and was tackled from behind by Sean, who slapped his helmet in excitement.

From that moment on, it was the David Nolan show. The defense managed to stop the other team from scoring, and once again, David threw a perfect series, six throws, two runs, ending in a twelve yard touchdown to Victor Whale.

The score was tied now, five minutes left. Ruby watched intently as the opposing quarterback ran the clock down expertly, ending the run in a two yard touchdown run, echoed by a groan from the majority of the audience.

This put their team on the seven yard line with thirty seconds after a devastating kick. David called them into a huddle as Mary Margaret's fingers tapped against her jeans anxiously. Everyone was on their feet now, even Graham, who was yelling down at them, "Come on! Give it to them!"

The play clock was down to three seconds when David caught the ball, waiting for his receivers to get down field. He found Sean first, planting the ball firmly in his chest with another perfect throw, and the runningback was off, streaking down the field, jerking around two defenders before finally being tackled out-of-bounds at the thirty yard line.

The other players ran down to catch up, rushing straight to the line and beginning another play. Philip sprinted across the five yard line, and David threw the ball in front of him. Philip's fingertips closed around it, and he pulled it down before being shoved into the ground.

There were ten seconds left. They had time for one play. David was at the line, his right foot moving as Sean shifted. The ball flew into David's hands, and he handed it to Sean, who took off, defenders on his tail. Ruby let out a small groan as he was stopped only a yard later, but the whistle didn't blow. Because there in the endzone stood David, the football still in his hands as he raised it triumphantly into the air, greeted in response by the monstrous yell from the stands.

"YES!" Graham shouted. "THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

They could tie it with a kick, but they could win it with a two-point conversion. The stands roared their approval when the coach sent David back out, his team at his side as he wiped his gloves on his pants. It was silent at last, everyone on the edge of their seats as they waited.

David lifted his knee and the ball shot into his waiting hands. He surveyed the small space in front of him, bouncing on his toes. There was almost nowhere to go with it, the defenders rushing at him. David chucked the football desperately to Whale, who caught it in the corner of the endzone, his toes dragging along the ground as he tried to stay inbounds.

And just like that, it was over. David leapt up from the grass, jumping up and down as the clock expired. "YES!" Mary Margaret yelled as Graham lifted her off the ground and tousled her hair.

Sean and Philip ran over to the cheerleaders to make out with their girlfriends, and Ruby nudged Mary Margaret. "Get down there. Ask him out."

"N - now?" she stuttered. "In front of the whole school?"

"Yes, now!" Ruby insisted. "I'll go with you."

"Okay," Mary Margaret nodded. "I'm gonna do it."

Graham clapped her on the back, and Emma smiled widely. "Go get him," she said, pushing them forward.

Mary Margaret and Ruby walked hurriedly down onto the field, rushing it with all the other fans. David was in the middle, and Ruby shoved their way through. And that's when she finally saw him, stopping in her tracks as she tried to turn Mary Margaret around. "You know what? Let's go back. You can ask him some other time," she said, turning around to see Mary Margaret's horrorstruck expression.

"Who is that?" She whispered, tears building in her eyes. Ruby knew those tears, filled with frustration and embarrassment.

"I don't know," she said softly, reaching out and taking her friend's hand reassuringly. "Come on."

Ruby led the way back up to Emma and Graham, whose excitement faded when they saw Mary Margaret's face. Ruby watched as two figures in the middle of the crowd continued to kiss passionately. David's hand wrapped around a waist, and fingers slid into his damp hair.

Emma wrapped an arm around Mary Margaret's shoulder. "Why don't we go get some ice cream?" she asked.

Graham shoved his hands in his pockets as he and Ruby followed them, leaving the crowd, the blonde stranger, and the quarterback behind.

* * *

Ruby sat slumped down in her seat. She listened intently as Belle went over her newest lesson. When Belle looked upward in her direction, she ducked her head behind the student sitting in front of her. She continued to glance at her phone, praying that class would go quickly. She just wanted to get out of there. She still wasn't ready to face what she had done.

"So if you have any questions at all, feel free to set up and appointment with me and we'll go over them one on one," Belle said, her eyes making their way upward and landing on Ruby once again.

Belle sighed inwardly when she saw Ruby duck behind her classmate. She had been doing that all hour. Belle knew that what happened between them, whatever it was, needed to be addressed. Every time she tried to speak to Ruby, she would bury herself in the crowd of students and rush out the door. She was determined not to let her slide out of class that easily today.

As the students began to file out of the room, Ruby tried to zig zag her way through them and avoid passing Belle's desk. She dragged Emma behind her, ignoring the blonde's pleas for her to slow down. She thought she was in the clear until…

"Miss Lucas," Belle called out, pushing herself up on her toes so she could see over the crowd. "A word please."

Ruby stopped in her tracks. "Shit..." she muttered, closing her eyes for a moment.

"What did you do now?" Emma inquired with a smirk.

Ruby shot her a look. "Nothing." She glanced back at Belle. "Be right there, Professor." She looked at Emma again, motioning her head toward the door. "I'll meet you back at the dorms."

"Alright." Emma patted her shoulder and walked out of the room.

Ruby took in a deep breath and slowly walked toward the desk. She lowered her head, running her hand through her hair before raising her attention to Belle. Her heart started to thump loudly inside her chest and she could have sworn Belle could hear it by the way she tilted her head to look at her. She felt nervous and it was making her queasy.

She stopped at the edge of the desk, clearing her throat before she spoke. "Yes?"

Belle stared at her for a moment. She could see the worry in her hazel eyes and, for some reason, she just wanted to hug her and tell her not to worry so much. Instead, she wrapped her arms around herself and tried hard not to become lost in those beautiful hazel eyes again.

"When does your last class end?" Belle asked, leaning into her desk. She thought the conversation they needed to have would be better in the privacy of her office. Not here where anyone could walk in and hear something they shouldn't.

Ruby looked confused. "Um ... two."

Belle nodded. "Very well. I expect you in my office by two thirty."

"I - uh..." Ruby stammered. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling being alone with Belle was not the best idea right now.

"Do you have another obligation?"

"Well, no, but..."

"Then, I'll see you at two-thirty." Her blue eyes settled sternly on Ruby. "Alright?"

Ruby furrowed her brow. "Did I do something wrong?" She knew the question was pointless, but felt the need to ask anyway. Maybe Belle wanted to talk about her class work and not about the encounter at the bar. She should be so lucky.

Belle shook her head. "No, of course not." She took a small step around the desk so she was closer to her. She could feel the nervous energy coming off of Ruby's body. Before she could stop herself, she reached out, resting her hand on the girls arm. "I think you know why we need to talk. We just can't do it here."

Ruby lost all focus when Belle rested her hand on her arm. She found herself lost in her touch. The same way she felt when she held her hand at the bar. When she looked into her eyes and ran her fingers up her arm in the car. She lightly shook her head, bringing her attention back to the conversation at hand.

"Okay," Ruby agreed, taking a reluctant step back. "I'll be there."

Belle couldn't stop the small smile no matter how hard she tried. "I'll see you then."

Ruby nodded again then turned to walk out of the room. She glanced back at Belle, her hands gripping the strap on her backpack when their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity. She pressed her lips together, bowed her head, and walked out of the room as quickly as her feet would take her.

* * *

"You gonna be okay, Mary Margaret?" Emma asked sincerely.

Mary Margaret stared at her sandwich, pushing around the fries on the side of plate. She shrugged one shoulder in a silent response as she picked up a fry then tossed it back down. Her eyes squinted and she pressed her elbows into the table. "It didn't seem like he had a girlfriend, right?" she inquired, looking from Emma to Ruby. "I mean, I thought we had something ... I mean ... not a relationship ... but the start of one." She released an large sigh. "Am I crazy? I feel like I'm crazy." She looked at Ruby but received no response.

Ruby was staring at her but not fully listening. Her mind was on the fact that, in less than thirty minutes, she would be alone with Belle. Face to face. No one around. Just the two of them, behind closed doors, in her tiny office. She didn't notice the blank stares on the faces of her friends. Or the looks they exchanged. The only thing that brought her back was the rough nudge from Emma.

"Hey!" Emma exclaimed, nudging her again. When Ruby snapped to attention and looked at her, she pointed at Mary Margaret. "She's asking you if you think she's a nutcase."

"Emma!" Mary Margaret huffed, insulted.

Ruby shook her head. "I - I'm sorry. My mind is somewhere else." She reached out and touched her friends arm. "You're not crazy, M&M." She squeezed her arm in a comforting manner. "You didn't know. No one can fault you for being interested and thinking he was interested too." She touched her phone, looking at the time. "Shit, I gotta go."

Emma drew her brow together, watching as Ruby rose from her chair quickly. "Where are you going?"

"Professor French wants to see me," she explained, rolling her eyes in mock exasperation.

Emma wiggled her eyebrows. "Oh, private time with the professor," she teased as Ruby punched her arm. She quickly rubbed her newly injured area. "Ow, dude!"

"You deserved that." Ruby pulled her backpack over her shoulder. She looked at Mary Margaret. "As soon as I'm done, I'll come by so we can talk, okay?"

Mary Margaret nodded sadly.

Ruby flashed her an apologetic smile. She gave her friends a short wave and headed toward the door. She hadn't even made it out before her stomach started to twist and turn. She could see flashes of Belle's face, her smile. The way her hand felt inside hers. She shook her head, trying to make the visions disappear. One more glance at her phone and she started to panic. She muttered another curse and rushed right out the door toward Belle's office.

* * *

Belle leaned back in her office chair and checked the clock on her wall. Ruby was late. Not extremely late, but late nonetheless. She stood from the chair and began to pace her office. Her hands wrung together anxiously. She shouldn't be feeling this way. Ruby was her student and she had to let her know there were some boundaries that could not be crossed.

A light knock on her office door stopped her pacing. She swallowed nervously as she took in a deep breath then slowly released it. Her hands ran through her hair then down her dress before she stopped herself. What was she doing? There was no need to fix her appearance. Ruby was her student. Why did she feel the need to keep reminding herself of that fact?

She walked to the door, put on a bright smile, and opened it. "Miss Lucas, come in," she greeted as Ruby shot her a strange look and walked inside.

"Miss Lucas?" she questioned with a slight chuckle. She was doing her best to hide how nervous she actually felt. She stood and waited. "I thought that was only for class."

Belle narrowed her eyes, giving Ruby a small smirk. "Sit down, Ruby," she ordered, closing the door.

Ruby bit her lip, removing her backpack from her shoulder. She took a seat in front of the desk, clasping her hands together on her lap. "So..." she breathed, her hands fidgeting with one another.

She waited for Belle to take a seat behind the desk, but instead, she sat on the edge. Belle looked down at Ruby, her arms crossed against her chest. Ruby's eyes traveled upward, locking with Belle's immediately. There was a sudden, thick, uncomfortable silence filling the room as they continued to stare at one another.

Belle finally broke the stare. She lowered her head and cleared in throat in preparation to speak. "Ruby, about what happened the other night…"

"I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have approached you." Ruby interrupted quickly. She shifted in her seat and Belle raised her head to look at her once again. "I - I never really drank before and I guess it's true that it does make you feel a little over confident, but you looked so…" She decided this was the moment to stop talking. Her attention returned to her hands as she watched her fingers intertwine with one another.

Belle raised an eyebrow curiously. "So what?" she asked, unable to stop herself.

Ruby closed her eyes. "Beautiful..." she mumbled incoherently. She exhaled heavily, raising her eyes to meet Belle's. The stunned expression on her professor's face made her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. ... I shouldn't have said that. … I'm so stupid..."

Belle snapped from her shock and shook her head. "No, no, Ruby you're not stupid." She placed her hand on her chest. "And I'm flattered, but I'm your professor and there are boundaries." She stood from the desk suddenly feeling the need to stand. "I was partly to blame that night. I should have never offered you a ride home. I should have never allowed you to…" She paused, her teeth grazing her bottom lip. "The point is, we have to keep this a student professor relationship."

Ruby felt a little confused. "O - okay…"

Belle stepped closer to Ruby, placing her hand on her arm. "Ruby, you're a very attractive young woman. There's no denying that." She had no idea why that had any relevance in what she was about to tell her, but she couldn't stop herself from saying it. "But we need to just keep this professional." She could not stop herself from looking into those beautiful hazel eyes. "There could be consequences for this."

Ruby drew her brow together before raising an eyebrow. "For what?"

Belle opened her mouth to respond to her question, but nothing came out. She hesitated, her eyes shifting around the room as she tried to wrap her head around what she just said. "Uh n - nothing. I don't know why I just said that," she responded, a small hint of embarrassed laughter covering her tone. She took a step away from Ruby, wrapping her arms around herself again. "Um y - you should probably get back to your dorm."

"Alright," Ruby responded slowly. She grabbed her book bag and stood from the chair. She looked at Belle. "So we're okay then?"

Belle pressed her lips together and nodded. She forced a smile. "Of course." She hesitated for a moment before placing her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "We'll just start over and forget this whole thing."

Ruby nodded and allowed herself to be lead toward the door. She placed her hand on the door knob, pausing before opening it. She looked at Belle one final time and smiled. "I'll see you in class, professor."

Belle smiled again. "See you in class Miss. Lucas."

Ruby laughed, her gorgeous smile crossing her face immediately. "Right." She bowed her head and walked out the door, closing it quietly behind her.

Belle released a breath she had no idea she was holding. She pressed her hand against the door, pressing her forehead to the wood. She had no clue where that conversation had gone. She felt as if she said things that crossed more of a line than Ruby touching her hand could have ever crossed. She pushed herself away from the door and turned to walk back to her desk when the light sound of a knock brought her attention back to the door.

She furrowed her brow questioningly as she walked back to the door. She opened it slowly but was knocked back when the door was pushed open. Before she could get the words out, before she could even breathe, Ruby's hands were cupping her face. Her lips pressed against hers as the door slammed closed behind her. Belle's eyes widened at the contact and she whined in protest, her hands pressing into Ruby's shoulders. But the longer Ruby held her, the longer she kissed her, the more Belle gave in. Her hand slid up her shoulder, tangling in long dark hair and she kissed her back.

Ruby shifted their position, pressing Belle's back against the door as her hand slid down Belle's arm. She fumbled blindly against the door, locking it. Her fingers gripped her waist and their kiss deepened. Belle moaned when Ruby's teeth grazed her bottom lip. Her tongue sliding across it before entering her mouth once again. They kissed slowly, passionately, until breathing became an issue.

Ruby pulled back first. She swallowed hard, trying to compose herself as she pressed her forehead to Belle's, her eyes closed. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, enjoying the feeling of Belle's fingers caressing the back of her neck. "I just…"

"I know..." Belle's fingers continued to trail up and down the back of her neck. She tried to control her breathing. She tried to ignore the fact that her brain was screaming about how wrong this was.

Ruby placed her hand on Belle's chin, raising her eyes to meet her own. There was so much she felt she should say. She could see Belle's internal battle beginning. She caressed her chin with her thumb and decided that maybe now wasn't the time to talk. She just wanted to enjoy this moment. She leaned in a bit, her lips hovering close to Belle's once again. An adorable smile crossed her lips when Belle added a tiny amount of pressure to move her forward and press their lips together once again.


	7. Chapter 7

Belle sat at her desk, staring blankly at the wall. She still couldn't wrap her head around the events that had just taken place. Belle had found Ruby attractive from the first day she and Emma approached her desk. There was something about the girl that had drawn her in. The day at the library, the way she subtly watched Ruby from the front of her class. She would become entranced just watching the girl chew on a pencil and the adorable look of concentration that crossed her features when she did.

Her fingers unconsciously brushed against her lips. She could still feel Ruby there. She could still taste her. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Her hand pressed into her desk as she shook off the memory. This was wrong. She couldn't do this. She stood quickly and began to gather her things. She had told Ruby to meet her later at a restaurant far from the college, far from prying eyes. Even though she knew it would hurt, she had to end this before it spiraled out of control.

She fumbled with the papers on her desk as a knock on the door stopped her in mid-motion. She raised her head, furrowing her brow curiously. "Come in."

The door opened and Dean Gold stepped inside. She felt her heart drop into her stomach. Had he seen them? Was he here to fire her? She swallowed hard, trying to remain composed. The worried heat was crawling up her neck and she brought her hand to the back of her neck to wipe the sweat that seemed to be building there.

"Professor French," he greeted with an odd smile. "I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

She shook her head quickly. "No, Dean Gold, not at all." She cleared her throat, wrapping her arms around herself protectively. "What can I do for you?"

His cane was placed firmly in front of him as both hands covered the top. "A few members of the faculty and I were going to go out for coffee. There are a few things we need to discuss." He held his hand out toward her. "I thought perhaps you'd care to join us. Since you are the newest member, it would be a good opportunity to get to know some of the other professors a bit better."

Belle opened her mouth, stammering over a response. There was really no justifiable reason on why she couldn't go. "I'd be delighted, Dean Gold." She put on her best smile. "Let me just gather my things."

Dean Gold nodded his head. "Of course. I'll wait for you outside then." He took a step out the door and Belle released a breath that had no idea she was holding.

* * *

Ruby stood in the elevator watching the numbers as they lit up. She bit her lip trying to control the smile as it spread further across her face. Her head lowered and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her hand gripped the strap of her backpack and she bounced on her toes, returning her attention to the numbers.

She released a small breathy laugh as the past few hours ran through her mind once again. _Did that seriously just happen?_ she thought as another quick flash reminded her that it did.

She could still feel Belle's lips pressed against hers. Her hands tingled from the memory of the way her body felt underneath them. Her ears rang with the sound of her moans, her breathing. The sadness at the loss of contact when Belle reluctantly pushed her back.

"We can't do this..."

"Yes we can, Belle. I know you want this as much as I do. You wouldn't have let me kiss you if you didn't feel something."

"Ruby, I - not here, okay? It's too risky."

"Then where? You name the time, the place. I'll be there."

The elevator sounded snapping Ruby from her thoughts. She ran her hand through her hair and stepped out. She sighed as she made her way down the hall toward her room. If she had her way, she would be with Belle somewhere private. With each step, her mind started to race. Belle's words echoed in her mind. Risk. Just how much risk was involved in what they started? She remembered what Emma said at the bar. This was against some University rule. But what did the rule entail exactly?

An odd warmth began to course through her body. Her hands were starting to sweat against the strap of her backpack. The panic was starting to set in. What if someone found out? What if they got caught? What would happen? The million questions were starting to scare the shit out of her, and yet the thought of a forbidden relationship brought a feeling inside of her that she could not explain.

A door opened and Ruby screeched as she was yanked inside. She stumbled forward and the door slammed loudly behind her. She turned to see Emma standing there, her arms crossed against her chest, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Where the hell have you been?"

Ruby regained her balance and flashed her a look. "I told you - with Professor French."

"For three hours?" Emma questioned with a disbelieving tone.

"S - she wanted to talk to me about my paper," Ruby lied, swallowing to combat the sudden dryness in her throat. She ran a shaky hand through her hair. "A - and then I got hungry so I stopped by that little cafe for a bit and I - I got caught up on my phone. I lost track of time."

Emma continued to stare at her. She hated when Emma looked at her like that. It made her uncomfortable. It was almost like she was waiting for Ruby to crack under the pressure of her stare. Ruby raised her eyebrows, moving her head slightly as she shrugged. After a second, Emma's stare relaxed.

"Well while you were gone, Mary Margret got dragged off by Regina." She walked over to her bed and grabbed her jacket. "So I was waiting for you so we can casually go looking for them."

Ruby gave her a knowing look. "When you say casually, you mean stalk, don't you?" She smirked. "You want to stalk Regina."

Emma shot her a dirty look. "Are you coming or not?"

"Fine," Ruby breathed, lifting the strap to her backpack. "Let me just put this in my room." She went to walk toward the door, but Emma stepped in her way. She gave her a strange look. "What?"

"I saw Sean go into your room when I was looking for you about an hour ago." Emma scrunched her nose. "You might just want to leave that here."

Ruby rolled her eyes and released an irritated sigh. "I'm starting to think one of them needs to be neutered." She dropped her bag on Emma's bed.

Emma shrugged. "Maybe both of them do." She wrapped her arm around her friends shoulder and grinned. "You know, I can probably make a phone call ... get that handled for you."

Ruby laughed, shaking her head. "You know too many shady people."

"It's just one of the many things that makes me awesome." She laughed as she opened the door and they walked out of the room.

* * *

Finding Mary Margaret and Regina was much harder than it should have been. Ruby and Emma had been all over the grounds, the girls' dorm and the library. "Where the hell are they?!" Emma yelled in frustration as her eyes scanned over the cafe.

"I don't know," Ruby sighed. "Let's just..." But Ruby had trailed off as her eyes locked onto familiar brown hair. Why was Belle here? She was never around campus. Was this a sign? Was she trying to meet Ruby? Didn't she know how bad that could end up being?

"Ruby?" Emma snapped her fingers in Ruby's face. "Hey!" she yelled, and Ruby's body jerked with the effort of pulling herself out of the series of flashbacks that had just resounded in her head.

"Are you all right?" Emma asked, her expression softening as she took in Ruby's startled appearance.

"I'm fine," Ruby lied, watching out of the corner of her eye as Belle was joined by the Dean, the football coach, and the school's guidance counselor, Dr. Hopper.

A breath forced its way out of Ruby's lips. They were just getting some coffee. No need to panic.

"Ruby, what is the matter with you?" Emma hissed grabbing Ruby's arms in a desperate attempt to force Ruby's eyes to stay on her.

"Nothing, Emma," she insisted firmly.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Let's go then."

Ruby was about to agree when Belle stood up, turning see Ruby and Emma. She smiled the smile Ruby always saw in class, not the smile she had seen this afternoon, but it was enough to make Ruby's cheeks flush warm and red.

"Hey, professor," Emma waved as Belle started walking towards them, thankfully neglecting to notice the expression on Ruby's face.

"Hello, Emma. Ruby." She kept smiling, and Ruby knew she was waiting for her to speak.

"H - hi," she stuttered. "Can we help you with something?"

"Actually I'd like to talk to Emma," Belle said. "In private if that's all right?"

"Sure," Ruby nodded slowly, exiting the scene as quickly as she could. She knew she hadn't handled the situation well by any means. But she couldn't help it. Her mind kept flashing back to that moment; she could still taste Belle's lips on hers.

Ruby bought two sodas since they didn't serve alcohol here and after a few minutes, she was relatively back to normal.

Emma sulked up to her a second or two later and took the Coke Ruby held out for her. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"What's up?" Ruby asked.

"I have to get a tutor," she sighed.

Ruby was just glad it hadn't been worse, but she still replied, "I'm sorry."

Emma shrugged. "It's okay. At least we're in the same boat now."

"We are?"

"Well yeah, I mean, that was what she wanted to talk to you about before, right?"

"Oh ... right. Sorry. I forgot." At first, Ruby was a little irked that Emma would assume she need help, but to be fair, Emma mostly copied from her anyways.

"So who'd you get?"

"For a tutor?" Ruby asked, trying to ensure they were on the same page now. "I don't know yet. I take it you know yours?"

"Regina," Emma huffed. Somehow Ruby had known even before the name feel from Emma's lips, laced with anger, embarrassment, and, dare Ruby think it, anticipation.

* * *

"I have to say, I was quite impressed with some of your essays," Belle told her class. A few whispered 'yes' as she straightened the pile of papers on her desk. "And as equally disappointed by others," she added with a playful smile as the excited faces fell.

Belle slowly began working her way around the class, handing back each essay. Ruby got a B+ and tried not to feel to proud of herself. Emma received hers with a groan as her head fell onto the desk. Ruby was sure she had heard her mumble, "Regina's gonna kill me."

It had only been a week since Emma had started her lessons with Regina; she had had four so far. It was clear that Regina was pushing Emma very hard, making the blonde even more bitter about the fact that Ruby hadn't started yet.

She had been planning to ask Belle for extra help anyway, but things between them hadn't been easy lately. They avoided each other's gaze, hardly spoke and did all they could not to run into each other outside of class.

Ruby wasn't sure if she was reading too far into it. It was just a kiss after all. And clearly, Belle was not as interested in pursuing a relationship as she was. But it wasn't just a kiss. It was a kiss with a teacher. It was forbidden. The sooner she accepted that, the better off she would be.

From somewhere that seemed far away, chairs scraped against the floor as they were pushed back in place. "Where is everybody going?" Ruby asked.

"Class is over, genius," replied Emma, still sulking about her grade as she shoved her chair forward.

Ruby stood up in a daze, her thoughts still running in circles. Her hand came up to itch her nose, knocking her books onto the floor.

"Shit," she mumbled, kneeling down and collecting the pens that had rolled under Emma's chair.

"Hey, I gotta go find Regina," Emma said bleakly. "She said as soon as class was over, so..." Ruby knew she was hesitating not only because she didn't want to go but also because she felt bad leaving Ruby here to deal with her mess.

"It's fine, Emma," she smiled kindly. "Good luck."

Her friend smiled back. "Thanks," she said as she departed, and it was only when Emma had gone that Ruby realized she was alone with Belle, and she did all she could to remain unnoticed.

Cold sweat collected on the back of her neck, but Ruby shook her head. She was being ridiculous; she could be mature. Just act like nothing happened, she told herself.

"Hey, Belle," a voice said behind her, and Ruby turned her head slightly. It was the football coach again, sporting his usual red jogging suit.

"Hello, Gaston," Belle smiled at him. Ruby felt her blood boil, and that was why, despite everything she had just told herself, she found herself crouching behind Emma's chair, determined to make sure there was nothing strange going on.

"I had a lot of fun last week."

"Yes, I did too. It was nice getting to know everyone."

"Would you like to do it again some time?"

"Is Dean Gold having another meeting?"

Ruby couldn't see what was going on. Looking would surely give her away. Truthfully, it was a miracle Belle hadn't already spotted her.

"No, I meant just you and me." Ruby felt something strange rise up inside of her. What did this idiot think he was doing? Belle was hers.

"Oh." Ruby momentarily caught her breath in relief, recognizing the surprise in Belle's voice. "Uh ... Gaston, I'm very flattered, but I don't think that would be best."

"Come on, Belle. You're pretty. I'm handsome. What could go wrong?"

Ruby couldn't help it. She laughed, quickly stifling it behind her hand. When a long moment of silence passed, Ruby knew she had been spotted. She stood up slowly, her cheeks red, unable to wipe the smile from her face.

However, upon seeing the look Gaston was wearing, she faltered, catching Belle's eye to see a look of curiosity. "Is there something funny?"

"N - no," she stuttered, deciding that maybe it wasn't enough. "No, sir."

"What's your name?"

"It's Ruby. ... Look, I was just getting my stuff. I can go."

"Good. Get out of here," he said, crossing his arms.

Ruby nodded, relieved she hadn't gotten punished. But just when she thought she had gotten out of it, Belle called her back. "Actually, Ruby, I'd like to talk to you. Gaston, could you give us a moment please?"

He sighed. "Yeah all right. I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure..." Ruby would have been lying if she said she wasn't happy to hear the hesitancy in Belle's reply.

Ruby turned back around, clutching her books close to her chest as Gaston brushed past her, closing the door behind him.

A few seconds passed before Belle let out, "What are you doing, Ruby?" Her tone was almost sad.

"I - I dropped my books. And I heard him come in and then I just - I didn't want to get in the way."

Belle raised her eyebrows, leaning back on the edge of her desk.

Ruby looked down; her cheeks kept getting redder and redder. "I wanted to make sure he didn't ask you out," she whispered, now so embarrassed she would have paid anyone to come interrupt them.

A small sigh escaped Belle's lips, and Ruby looked up to see her professor's eyes searching her. "Ruby ... what do you think this is?"

She bit her lip. "I'm not sure. What do you think this is?"

Belle's voice was quiet as she said, "I think this is a mistake, a misunderstanding."

Ruby didn't know why that hurt so much. "I see," she whispered.

"But clearly," Belle stood up and suddenly, she was standing in front of Ruby, "you feel differently. So let's talk about it."

"Okay," Ruby agreed anxiously. "I don't think this is a mistake or a misunderstanding."

Belle's cheeks turned pink, and even now, Ruby found it adorable. "Ruby, what on Earth is giving you the notion that this is a good idea?"

"Well, you're pretty. And I'm pretty. So..."

Belle gave her a playful push, followed by a childish "Shut up." The tension lifted slightly, but Ruby knew that what she was about to say would only make it worse.

"I know it's wrong," Ruby started slowly. "And believe me, if I could stop thinking about that night, then I wouldn't be here right now. But I can't. No matter what I do. Hell, I'm dreaming about it." Belle looked mildly startled at that, and Ruby hesitated before asking, "Didn't you feel it?"

Belle stared at her, and Ruby could see the wheels in her mind turning, trying to find the most logical answer, the best answer, even if it was no answer at all. "I felt it," she whispered.

Ruby took a deep breath. "So I'm not crazy."

"No," Belle shook her head, "you're not crazy." She took a small step closer, and Ruby felt a hand brush against hers. "You really want to do this?" Belle whispered.

Ruby had been thinking about this every moment of every day since it had happened, so her answer came easily. "Yes," she whispered back.

Belle nodded, and she slid her hand cautiously into Ruby's hair, fingers occasionally brushing against her neck. Ruby closed her eyes and waited until Belle's soft lips pressed to hers. Her hands were still wrapped around her books, and Ruby cautiously shifted her right hand, reaching for Belle's cheek as her left tightened its grip. It was just like the first time. Ruby could still feel it, that thing she had never felt with anyone else. That thing that made goosebumps appear on her arms, shivers run down her spine and butterflies flutter in her stomach.

Her eyes didn't open until a few seconds after Belle had pulled away. "We're really doing this, huh?" she smiled.

Belle laughed quietly, still looking like she was unsure, but she pushed the doubt away. "We're really doing this."


	8. Chapter 8

Ruby walked around her room, double-checking that she had grabbed everything she needed for the weekend. Belle had suggested they spend some time together. Away from the school. Away from prying eyes. She lived a few miles from the school and invited her to stay the weekend. Of course, Ruby jumped at the chance. Wanting to do anything she could to spend time with the woman who jump-started a feeling inside her that she couldn't explain.

She reached into her drawer and grabbed one of the outfits she loved sleeping in, but refused to do it in her dorm room. With Sean popping in and out of their room, he was the last person she wanted commenting on her sleep attire. She shoved it into her bag and rested her hands on her hips, blowing out a breath to move her hair away from her face. She glanced around, making sure there was nothing else.

A knock at the door drew her attention. "Come in," she called out as she leaned forward and zipped the bag closed.

Mary Margaret pushed the door open, slowly flashing her a curious look. "Going somewhere?" she inquired, taking a step further into the room and closing the door behind herself.

"Uh yeah, I - " Ruby ran her hand through her hair as she tried to think of something to say. She had to make sure it was convincing because Mary Margaret could see right through her. She had known her for years. It wasn't easy to lie to her. "I was planning on going to see Granny for the weekend." She waved her hand around the room. "I think it would be good for me to get away from the Ashley-Sean sex show for a bit."

"Oh…" Mary Margaret said softly. She bowed her head and took a seat on the edge of Ruby's bed.

Ruby furrowed her brow, looking down at her friend. "You okay, M&M?"

Mary Margaret stared at her hands for a moment before raising her attention to Ruby once again. "It's David." She brought her hands to her face. "I know I shouldn't still be thinking about him, but I can't stop." Her hands rubbed her face hard before she grunted frustrated with herself. "I don't know what to do, Ruby."

Ruby sighed and knelt down in front of her friend. "You should talk to him."

"And say what?"

"Tell him how you feel."

Mary Margaret made a face. "I can't do that. He's got a girlfriend."

"So?" Ruby shrugged. "Maybe he doesn't like her very much." She smirked, touching her friend's chin. "You have to say something or you're going to drive yourself, and Emma, insane."

Mary Margaret gave her a small smile. "You're right. You're right." She pushed out her hands, her face saddening for a second. "Do you really have to go? You can stay in our room this weekend." She smiled hopefully. "It'll be like the ultimate girls' night."

Ruby felt her heart sink. She felt awful for lying to her friend. For not being there for her, but she wanted to spend the weekend with Belle. She wanted to see where this was going. She was brimming with excitement at the thought of spending one night with her, much less an entire weekend.

"I already told Granny I was coming." She touched her chin again. "Next weekend, I promise."

Mary Margaret pouted, but nodded in agreement.

"Come here." Ruby leaned up, pulling her best friend into a tight hug. "If you need me, just text me, okay?"

"Okay."

Ruby kissed her cheek and stood. She grabbed her bag. "I've got to hit the road before it gets too late." She offered her hand to her friend to help her stand. "Seriously, don't hesitate to call, okay?"

"I won't." Mary Margaret took in a deep breath. "Do you think Emma would totally snap if I asked her to come with me?"

Ruby smirked. "Just offer to her some inside information on whether or not Regina has a soft side and she'll do whatever you ask."

* * *

Belle was staring at herself in the mirror, hoping that she looked all right, that she looked good enough for Ruby. She had cleaned everything five times, brushed her teeth at least twice, and changed outfits twelve times. She had settled on something casual, hoping that Ruby would see her in a different light. She pulled her blouse down over her jeans before adjusting her hair, still a little damp from her shower.

A muffler echoed in her driveway, and it kept going for a few seconds, finally silencing as Belle's breath caught in her throat. Belle all but sprinted to the door, pacing anxiously in front of it until the doorbell rang. She was still a bit wary about this, but she couldn't deny that she was excited.

Belle's hand wrapped around the handle and she took another deep breath before pulling it open.

And there she was. Ruby. Belle's weakness, her paramour. Standing before her in all her humble beauty.

"Hey," Belle greeted, trying to sound casual.

Ruby had an over-night bag, and, though she had expected it, Belle's heart fluttered in her chest.

"Hey," replied Ruby, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear. "Can I come in?"

Belle nodded quickly, stepping out of the doorway. "Of course," she smiled. "I'm glad you found it all right."

"Me too," Ruby grinned as Belle pressed her back to the door.

"Why don't I show you around?" The older woman asked, moving towards the end of the small hallway. As she passed her student, she felt fingers brush against the back of her hand, cautiously slipping into her open palm before Belle intertwined their fingers. Her action was met by a small nervous laugh from Ruby as she followed Belle into the living room.

"Wow..." Ruby breathed as her eyes wandered around the room. "That is a lot of books."

"I know. I have a problem," Belle blushed. She had shelves on every inch of the wall, books stacked high, only leaving room for a few pictures.

"It's not a problem. It's smart." Ruby smiled at her, adding with a wink, "Smart women are sexy."

"Well, you know what Sir Francis Bacon says. I can read as many books as I like and never be any smarter. But if I exercise my mind, read for pleasure, for knowledge, for strength, then I will not only be smart but wise."

Ruby raised her eyebrows, a small smile across her face. "He said that?"

"Not quite. What he actually said was 'Crafty men contemn studies, simple men admire them, and wise men use them; for they teach not their own use; but that is a wisdom without them and above them, won by observation.' But I thought it might be simpler to paraphrase."

Ruby's smile continued to grow while she spoke. "I told you. ... Sexy."

Belle looked down, unable to stop herself from watching the way Ruby's hands held hers. Long fingers moved constantly over small ones; smooth fingertips brushed against Belle's, worn from turning thousands of pages; perfect red nails were careful not to scratch her skin. Belle had not expected Ruby to be so gentle, each touch so light they made her shiver. Belle watched as Ruby brought her hands up from below their waists, stopping to press her lips to Belle's fingers. She held them there for exactly three seconds, her hazel eyes capturing bright blue like a wolf would capture its prey. Belle was trapped, and willingly so, for she did not want to be free from her wolf.

"Why don't you show me your bedroom?" Ruby whispered, giving Belle a gentle tug so that she would be closer, so she could finish what she started, so she could take Belle once and for all.

God, Ruby was good. The hours of practicing self-control had flown out the window. Belle didn't even want to bother walking upstairs.

She grabbed the front of Ruby's shirt and pulled her even closer. "It's upstairs," Belle mumbled.

Ruby kissed her lightly. "I'll be right there," she whispered breathlessly when she pulled back. "I'm just gonna change."

Belle wrapped her fingers through the loops of Ruby's jeans. "Bathroom's down the hall. Don't take too long." She kissed her again, trying to make sure she understood.

"I'll hurry," Ruby nodded, making her way down the hallway with a look back over her shoulder.

Belle waited until she closed the door before running upstairs and checking her appearance. Now that she was alone, it felt as if she was having a head rush, longing for Ruby to come back and calm her down. Or rather, the opposite. Her eyes were aglow, her heart racing. She straightened her hair and pulled her blouse back down.

The sudden sound of a bag being dropped on the floor made Belle turn around, and she was certain her heart had physically leapt out of her chest. Ruby's black shorts were short, not even halfway to her knees, making her legs look even longer than they already did. Her white spaghetti straps clung to her shoulders. A small bit of Ruby's waist was showing, and Belle saw her toned stomach and had a strange, inexplainable desire to touch it.

"So this is your room?" Ruby asked.

"This is my room," she reaffirmed, clearing her throat in an attempt to gain some control of her thoughts.

Ruby was taking a small step closer, then another, then another. "It's late. We should go to bed," she muttered.

Belle was pretty sure that she would do anything Ruby suggested. She let the younger woman lead her to the edge of her bed. Ruby sat on her knees at the foot, one hand on her neck, her thumb brushing against her cheek. Belle closed her eyes as Ruby leaned in, lips pressing delicately to hers, and she turned herself slowly to the side to have a better angle.

Her mouth parted slightly, and Ruby's tongue ran over her bottom lip before slipping into her mouth. Belle's hand instinctively placed itself on Ruby's leg, giving it a small squeeze as Ruby's tongue continued to explore her. She tasted like cinnamon gum, subtle hints of cherry lip gloss. Belle hadn't even noticed that Ruby's hand had shifted from her cheek into her hair, her fingers curling around brown locks as she began kissing Belle's neck, hot breaths occasionally brushing against her skin.

Belle tilted her head back slightly. Her hands found Ruby's waist, and she slid her fingers underneath the hem of Ruby's shirt. Ruby seemed to like this, her lips forming a smile on Belle's skin as her teeth bit down on Belle's neck.

A small moan worked its way from her lips helplessly, and she slid her hands further up Ruby's shirt, stopping herself short as she suddenly discovered she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Uh - " Belle started to stutter, but Ruby drew her thumb across her bottom lip before kissing her again, whispering "It's okay," between every touch of their lips. Belle started lifting Ruby's shirt off, finally succeeding and throwing it behind her. Ruby, not to be the only one exposed, started working at Belle's jeans. Belle's legs slowly started to get colder and colder, but Ruby kept her warm, her hands a constant source of heat as they brushed against her thighs.

Belle started pulling Ruby on top of her, one hand wrapped around her neck as they began to lie down. Ruby's hand was pressed over her heart, feeling the rapid beat underneath her fingers, their legs intertwined.

Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Belle didn't care that this was against school rules, that she could get fired, that she could be shunned from society for all she knew. She cared about Ruby, and all that mattered was that they keep doing what they were doing. Her fingers were unbuttoning Belle's blouse, and once she was free of it, Ruby's lips kissed a trail up her stomach, her tongue and teeth occasionally assisting her lips. And her fingers moved with her, sliding up to hold Belle's hands beside her head, their fingers linked.

Belle could feel herself getting lightheaded as Ruby grazed a gentle line from Belle's cheek to her ear with the tip of her nose. She heard her name leave Ruby's lips, so full of affection that it made her gasp. Ruby smiled and placed a small kiss behind her ear. A brief second passed, and then the muscles in Belle's stomach clenched when Ruby touched the lining of her underwear.

"Tell me to stop," she whispered. But Belle stayed quiet. She didn't want her to stop. She was already shaking, her legs twitching, toes curling from inside her socks that she had forgotten to take off. Belle's brain was going fuzzy; her eyes shut tight as Ruby slid her fingers inside her. She could feel them and couldn't hold on any longer. Ruby kissed her again, and Belle moaned loudly against her lips as she came.

Belle had to keep repeating Ruby's name, trying to hold on to some rational part of her, and Ruby kept smiling against Belle's lips, clearly pleased with herself.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked softly after a moment, a small grin playing on her lips. Again, that smile and those soft words. Another nod, that's all Belle could manage. Her breath was hitched and she had no idea how to string words together into sentences. Even one small word couldn't find its way past her throat and into the air.

* * *

The morning was silent. The only sound filling the room was light breathing. It was so different from the sounds of pleasure and laughter that filled the space several hours ago. It was calm and quiet. Neither woman tried to disturb the tranquility of their morning together. Until Ruby shifted for fifth time.

Belle half-opened her eyes at the feel of the mattress moving underneath her. She smiled as Ruby flipped from one side to the other. Belle slid closer, deciding to stop the next bout of movement before it started, and pressed her body into the younger woman. Her head rested on her shoulder and her arm draped around her perfectly toned stomach, keeping her locked in place. She pressed her lips lightly to Ruby's neck before sighing contently and closing her eyes once again.

"Are you going to make breakfast?" Ruby questioned. Her voice was oddly sexy when it was laced with sleep.

Belle's eyes opened and narrowed as she propped herself up slightly to look at her. "Why do I have to make breakfast?"

"Because I'm your guest." Ruby's eyes were still closed and an adorable teasing smirk crossed her lips. "And I can't cook."

Belle shifted closer, her finger tracing a soft line down Ruby's jaw. "Do you really want to get out of bed right now?" she whispered, leaning in to place a few kisses along her jaw and neck.

Ruby moaned lightly when Belle's teeth grazed her skin. "Well, when you put it like that."

Her hands tangled in soft brown hair as she shifted her neck giving Belle better access. She finally opened her eyes and Belle moved to her lips, kissing her softly. She pulled back slightly and moved her hands to cup Belle's face. She looked deeply into her gorgeous blue eyes as her thumb moved gently up and down her cheek.

No one had ever looked at her that way. Belle felt the blush rise up her neck and settle into her cheeks. She didn't understand why she was blushing. After all they experienced together last night, shyness was the last thing she should be feeling. Her hand rested on Ruby's stomach as she found herself getting lost in her eyes.

Belle raised an eyebrow curiously. "What?"

Ruby chuckled lightly and shook her head in response. Her eyes remained locked on the woman hovering over her. Her expression turned sincere. "You are so beautiful."

Belle released a nervous laugh. She knew her face must be beet-red because she could feel the heat on her cheeks. She could see the amused expression on Ruby's face as she stared up at her, still gently stroking her cheek. She ducked her head for a moment, trying to avoid eye contact, but Ruby raised her head immediately so she was looking at her once again.

Belle licked her lips, combating the sudden dryness. She leaned in closer, brushing her nose then her lips against Ruby's. "I'm still not making you breakfast," she purred against her lips before giving her a small kiss.

Ruby laughed, pulling her down into a tight hug. "Fine," she breathed, stroking her hair. "Last night was amazing," she confessed, pressing a small kiss to the top of her head.

"It was," Belle agreed, tracing circles over her abs. "You're amazing."

"Well, you know, I try." Ruby grinned, her smirk fading quickly when Belle's hand smacked down against her skin. Her face contorted and she grunted in pain. "Sorry. ... You're amazing too..."

Belle made a face. "I wasn't fishing for a compliment." She shifted her body so she was laying over Ruby, looking into her eyes once again. "You know..." She paused, looking down for a moment. "I'm really happy we decided to do this."

Ruby smiled warmly. She ran her fingers through Belle's hair. "Me too." She pulled Belle closer and kissed her again. "So what's it going to take for you to make me breakfast?"

Belle smiled against her lips and rolled her eyes playfully. She moved shifted, straddling Ruby's waist, but never breaking the kiss. She held her face in her hands. "Well, a replay of last night would definitely be a start," she murmured, biting down gently on her bottom lip.

Ruby leaned up when Belle's teeth tugged lightly. "That sounds like a perfect way to build up an appetite," she responded softly as she flipped Belle onto her back and kissed her deeply.


	9. Chapter 9

"So how was Granny's?" Mary Margaret asked as soon as Ruby entered the dorms. She and Emma had, of course, been waiting at the door for her.

She stifled a yawn. "Granny's was great."

"Did you sleep?" Emma laughed quietly as she spoke.

"I don't really sleep well when I'm over there," Ruby shrugged, lying easily. In all honesty, she had never slept well at her granny's house, but that was because it reminded her of things she would rather forget. But that truth was canceled out by the lie that had preceded it.

"Ruby's back!" A loud yell echoed through the hall, and just as Ruby was about to unlock the door, she found herself tackled to the ground, Graham on her back.

"Get the hell off me, you dick," Ruby groaned, shoving him to the side and pulling herself up.

Graham smiled guiltily as he picked up her bags and lugged them through the door Emma had finished unlocking. "So there's a football game tomorrow," he said as he threw the bags onto the bed. "You guys going?"

"Really, Graham? You love football now?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"So what if I do?"

"Well, I'm not going," Mary Margaret plopped down on the bed next to Ruby's bags, her arms crossed.

"Oh for the love of God, M&M, pull yourself together," Ruby cried in exasperation. "He's one guy. There are four and a half billion for you to choose from. Hell, here's one right now." Ruby shoved Graham forward, and he stood awkwardly in front of Mary Margaret before throwing a wink at her.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and took a moment before admitting her friend was right.

"So we're all going then?" Emma asked as she sat down beside Mary Margaret.

"I suppose so," Mary Margaret replied.

"Excellent." A wide smile split across Graham's face.

"Are you shitting me right now?! Sean, you said you were using protection!"

"So I forgot one time. It's not my fault I'm so good you didn't even notice. I'm sure you're not - "

Ashley and Sean burst into the room, their expressions going blank when they saw it was already occupied.

"Hi there," Graham waved.

Ashley and Sean seemed to still be in shock.

"Am I invited to the baby shower? Because I have a lot of maternity clothes that I don't use anymore, and I really want to help you guys out."

Emma turned into Mary Margaret's shoulder to hide the laugh that had burst from her lips. Ruby was biting her lip, and Graham was still flashing his usual smile.

Sean's jaw had dropped slightly, and Ashley looked close to tears as she turned around, shoved her boyfriend out of the way and ran out of the room.

Sean seemed to debate for a moment whether or not he wanted to follow her before finally leaving the tense atmosphere and practically falling out of the room.

Ruby punched Graham's arm lightly. "That was mean," she said, making no effort to hide the giggles that ripped through her body. Emma had fallen onto the floor, her head buried in Mary Margaret's lap.

"No," Graham shook his head, "that was funny."

* * *

The entire school seemed much happier on football days, but today was absolutely insane. Apparently, today was a big deal. It was a rival game or something. Ariel had been flipping her shit all day about Killian, worrying he might get hurt again. Funnily enough, the quarterback seemed to be sick of it. Students had painted their faces purple by the first class. Graham, to everyone's delight but Regina's, had stolen the Ogres' mascot costume, painted the words 'Fuck the' above the team name and attached it to the other school's flagpole overnight.

Emma had an interesting time with this. One second, she found it hysterical, giving Graham repeated fist bumps. But the minute Regina walked by, she suddenly straightened up and went off on a rant about how immature it was. Though Ruby would never tell her friend given how stupid she thought she was being, she had caught the small smile that worked its way onto Regina's face when she thought Emma wasn't looking.

Ruby wished she cared about the game, but she didn't. Truth be told, all she wanted was to see Belle again. She wanted to sleep in her bed again, and surprise her in the shower again, and smell the pancakes she made in the morning again. This relationship was a pain in her ass, but a worthwhile one.

Ruby knocked hastily on Belle's door, not quite sure what to expect. She didn't know if Belle was actually planning studying or if they were just using this as an excuse to make out. Ruby was pretty biased on which she would prefer.

The door opened very slowly, and Belle hovered there before stepping out of the way. "I don't have a lot of time." The door was closed and locked behind her. "Graham and Emma want to go to the game, so - "

Ruby was whirled around, and Belle's hands were cupping her cheeks, their lips pressed together. She backed up in surprise, her legs ramming into Belle's desk, and Ruby slid her hands around her waist, moving slowly downward as her professor smiled against her lips.

"Never mind," Ruby whispered when Belle's lips moved down to her jawline.

Without another word, Ruby lifted the other woman up, spun her around, and set her on the desk, standing between her legs.

So much for studying.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" asked Emma at the end of the first quarter.

"Who cares?" Graham yelled over the noise of the crowd. "We're losing! Why the bloody hell would Killian throw the ball into that much coverage?!"

"I'm sure it was just to bother you," Mary Margaret rolled her eyes.

"We wouldn't be having this problem if David was starting!" Graham finally sat down only to pop back up when the players came back onto the field to start the second quarter.

"Let's go, Storybrooke!" he shouted angrily. "Shove that ball up their asses!"

"Nice, Graham," Emma said.

"Thank you," he replied, his focus still on the game.

The center snapped the ball to Killian, and he passed it to Sean, who made it a grand total of three feet before being pummeled out-of-bounds.

"Fuck!" Graham exploded.

"What was that, Graham?" Emma, Mary Margaret, and Graham turned sharply to see Regina standing there with her arms crossed over her black jacket.

"Nothing," he rolled her eyes and turned back to the game. Emma turned her head slowly, but then she felt a hand slip onto her shoulder cautiously.

"Emma?" Regina was speaking very quietly, and when Emma looked back, she noticed her cheeks were red. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure..." Emma stood slowly, ignoring the look Mary Margaret was giving her, and followed Regina down the bleachers. As she left the stadium, she bumped right into Ruby.

"Where have you been?" Emma asked.

Ruby just turned pink, and Emma saw her neck.

"Is that a hickie?!"

"No," Ruby denied though the pink was turning red. "Stop worrying about me, and go have fun on your date," she whispered as she passed. Emma rolled her eyes and ran to catch up with Regina.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Emma asked, shoving her hands in her jean pockets to block out the chill.

Regina stopped walking, and Emma had to stop so she wouldn't run into her. But as she did, her shoe slipped against a patch of ice. She was going backwards, hating that feeling of free-falling, knowing she was about to land on her ass in front of Regina. And then a warm hand caught hers and pulled her up sharply, and they were standing so close that she could smell apple cinnamon perfume. One of her hands was wrapped around Regina's forearm, and the other was locked tightly in her hand, pressed over Regina's chest.

She straightened herself slightly but all that did was force her to lock eyes with Regina's chocolate ones. Her throat was dry, and the only thought reverberating in her mind was how wonderful her lips looked.

But it was Regina who moved first, kissing Emma so softly the world around her seemed to melt away, and she found herself closing her eyes, so in shock she didn't even try to kiss her back. When Emma had dreamt about this moment, Regina had always been forceful, biting down on her lip and gripping her so tightly she could not move. But her lips were soft and hesitant, begging Emma for permission, her fingers resting gently in blonde hair.

"Emma..." Was she expecting her to say something? Probably. Emma didn't think that she could. She could hardly open her eyes, afraid to wake up this time. Regina's words were so quiet and scared. Why should she be scared? "Emma?"

Her breath hitched in her throat, and she forced her eyelids open. Regina's eyes were wide and terrified, and holy shit were they close. It was only now that Emma became aware that their noses were touching, and she could taste Regina's breath on her face.

This had to be a dream. For some reason, Emma had been allowed to keep living in it after she had opened her eyes, but any second now, she was going to wake up. It had to be a dream.

"Emma, are you crying?" Emma's first thought was that Regina needed glasses, which quickly took her mind through a wonderful series of images, but then she became aware of how damp her cheeks were. She reached up to brush them away, but Regina's hands pulled hers back down and she pressed her red lips to Emma's cheeks. Emma's eyes closed again, tingles coursing through her. She felt so small and stupid crying in front of Regina, but the older woman didn't seem to care. Her thumbs brushed gently underneath Emma's eyes, and finally, she found her voice.

"Regina..." she whispered. It was all she could do, but she tried to put as much as she could into the most beautiful word that had ever fallen from her lips.

Regina understood, and she leaned in again, pausing to stare into Emma's blurry eyes. A smile split across her face, and that was all Emma could think of when she met Regina's lips, the fireworks so loud they drowned out the noises bursting from the stadium.

Emma had never believed in magic before, but she knew this was magic. Regina was kissing her, and the world was a wonderful place.

* * *

"I can't believe we freakin lost!" Graham grunted, turning his chair around and sitting down. He rested his arms over the back of the chair and pouted. "Killian sucks."

Ruby shook her head as she pulled out a chair to join him at the table. "I can't believe how quickly you went from hating the sport to loving it," she commented, taking a seat next to Mary Margaret.

"Yeah, well, I may just consider hating it again if they don't let David play next week." His expression turned apologetic as he turned to Mary Margaret. "Sorry."

She raised her hand and waved him off. "It's okay." She took in a deep breath and slowly released it. "I'm just going to let the David thing go." She placed her hand on Ruby's arm. "Ruby's right. There are billions of guys in this world. David Nolan is just—"

"Hey, Mary Margaret."

Mary Margaret's eyes widened at the sound of her name. She didn't turn right away, but she could see the smirk on Graham's face. His eyes looking over her at the person standing behind her. Ruby turned, pressing her lips together to stifle her laugh as she turned back around and kept her focus on Graham. Mary Margaret closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and slowly turned. She raised her head and was staring up into the puppy dog eyes of David Nolan.

"David," she greeted, forcing a smile. "Wh - uh - what are you doing here?"

David pushed his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. "I was wondering if we could talk?" He looked around the table. "In private?"

Mary Margaret opened her mouth, but nothing other than a small squeak escaped. She felt Ruby kick her chair and she turned to look at her best friend. She widened her eyes, silently urging Mary Margaret to go. Mary Margaret furrowed her brow and shook her head.

Her attention returned to David. "Um, not right now, David. Emma went to talk to Regina and I don't want to leave until she gets back."

Ruby groaned and rolled her eyes. Graham shared her sentiment by huffing a laugh and shaking his head.

David bowed his head in disappointment and nodded. "Oh, okay." He continued to nod then raised his attention to her again. "How about tomorrow morning then? We could meet here around 7:15?"

Mary Margaret went to respond, but Ruby interrupted. "She'd love to."

Her attention whipped around to Ruby. Her jaw slacked. "Ruby!"

"Oh, stop it. Your first class isn't until nine. You have plenty of time to talk." She leaned closer to speak through clenched teeth. "And you need to talk."

Mary Margaret sighed and turned back to David. She felt her heart melt at the hopeful expression on his face. "Okay. That'll be okay."

An adorable smile crossed his face. "Great. Uh, then I'll see you tomorrow morning." He hesitated for a moment then offered a short wave. He walked away, glancing over his shoulder one last time before disappearing into the crowd.

"I can't believe you!" Mary Margaret scolded, slapping Ruby's arm.

Ruby laughed. "Come on! You wanted to say yes and you know it." A sudden vibration coming from her pocket caught her attention. She pulled out her phone to check it. "I did you a favor." A smile slowly crept across her face as she read the message on the screen.

Graham furrowed his brow and leaned in closer. "Hey, Ruby?"

"Yeah?" she responded, her attention still on her device. Her smile remained as she typed back quickly.

Graham raised his finger, moving it in a circular motion. "What's going on with your neck?"

Ruby raised her head, her face flushing pink once again. "Nothing is going on with my neck." She put her phone face-down on the table and moved her hair over her shoulder.

Mary Margaret pushed her hair back. She released a loud gasp at the small purple mark on her neck. "Oh my God, is that what I think it is?"

"No, it's not." Ruby moved her hair forward again. "Man, between you two and Emma, I swear." Her mind raced with a response. "I - had a little accident with the straightener, that's all."

Graham raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember seeing that when I tackled you hello earlier."

"Yeah, and you didn't straighten your hair before we left," Mary Margaret added. An excited look crossed her face as she gripped Ruby's arm. "Are you seeing someone? Please tell me you're finally seeing someone!"

Ruby pulled herself from Mary Margaret's grasp. "I'm not seeing anyone," she lied, grabbing her phone when it vibrated again. "It was a straightener accident. That's all." She glanced at her phone again, this time trying to contain her smile. "I've - I've gotta go. I'll see you guys later." She jumped from her chair and rushed toward the door.

They watched her leave. Once she was gone, they exchanged suspicious glances.

"Do you think whoever she's seeing is better looking that me?" Graham asked, pouting slightly.

Mary Margaret laughed. "Probably," she teased as Graham crumbled up a napkin and tossed it at her.

* * *

Belle sat in a booth toward the back of the restaurant. She checked her watch, her knee bouncing anxiously as she waited for her date to arrive. She had to admit she was nervous. Even though she picked the furthest spot from town for them to meet, she still had that feeling that someone would see them together. She was risking so much just to spend time with Ruby.

"Hey," Ruby greeted, smiling brightly down at her.

Belle felt her heart race. That smile, those eyes. It made the risk more than worth it. "You're late," she teased, smiling back.

"I know. I'm sorry." She leaned down and gave her a small kiss. "I changed clothes like twenty times." She slid into the seat across from her. She reached across, taking her professor's hands in her own. "We need to talk about something."

Belle felt her breath catch in her throat. The worry crossed her features immediately. "Did someone see us? Did they see you leave my office?"

"Belle, relax. No one saw us." Ruby laughed, giving her hands a gentle squeeze. "I love how passionate you are when we're together. I really do, but..." She released one hand and pushed her dark hair back over her shoulder, revealing the mark on her neck. "You should probably be a little more careful."

Belle gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth. "Oh, Ruby, I'm so sorry." She lowered her hand, resting it on her chest as the heat rose up her neck and filled her cheeks. "I didn't even realize I had done that."

"It's totally okay." Ruby shifted their hands so their fingers intertwined. "I did get harassed about it though."

"What did you say?"

Ruby smiled sheepishly. "I told them I had an accident with a straightener."

Belle chuckled. "And they believed that?"

Ruby blew out a breath. "I hope so." She looked down at their hands, admiring how perfectly they fit together. She knew, from that moment, she never wanted to hold anyone else's. "Is there any way—" She swallowed hard trying to calm the jittery feeling in her stomach. Her eyes locked with the beautiful blue staring back at her. "That I can stay with you tonight? I don't want to wake up without you."

"But, I work in the morning and you have class..."

"Yeah, but my first class is yours and it's not until ten." She smirked. "And I promise I'll be on time." Ruby flashed an adorable look with a small pout. "Please?"

Belle felt her resolve weakening. Looking into those pleading hazel eyes and that adorable expression on her girlfriend's face. She sighed. "Ruby..."

"Good evening, ladies," the waiter interrupted, smiling brightly at them. "My name is Robin and I'll be your waiter this evening." He held his hands out toward them. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Ruby released Belle's hand and went to reach into her back pocket. "I'll have a beer."

Belle scrunched her brow, squeezing Ruby's hand tightly. "She'll have a coke," she corrected as Ruby looked at her, disappointed. She shook her head and mouthed the word 'no'. She returned her attention to the waiter. "And I'll have water, please."

"Sounds good. I'll grab those drinks and give you some time to look over the menu." With that, he was gone.

Ruby's jaw slacked slightly. "Why couldn't I order a beer?"

Belle made a face. "Because you're not twenty one."

"My ID says I am."

Belle raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'll tell you what." She licked her lips before preparing to make her deal. "If you promise never to use that ID again, I'll let you stay tonight."

Ruby balked. "Are you serious?"

"Very." She flashed an adorably crooked grin. "Do we have a deal?"

Ruby growled, ducking her head for a moment. She looked at Belle once again. "Belle, come on. It's college. I'm supposed to do stuff like this."

Belle shrugged her shoulder. "Okay, but let's just think of what you're giving up."

Ruby scrunched her brow. "What?"

Belle leaned forward on the table. "I stopped by the mall on my way home from work today. I was going to save what I purchased for our next weekend together." She brought Ruby's hands to her lips and kissed her fingers. "But, I would consider giving it a test run tonight ... if you agree to my request."

"Uh - wha - what did—" Ruby stammered. She cleared her throat in an attempt to form a coherent sentence. "What did you buy?"

"Well, I don't want to give too much away, but I will tell you it came in a tiny pink shopping bag."

Ruby choked on her words as she imagined what could possibly be in that bag. Her thoughts were broken by the sound of two glasses landing on the table. Belle released her hands, sitting back in the booth with a satisfied grin.

The waiter clasped his hands together. "Have you ladies decided on what you'd like to eat or do you need another minute?"

Belle looked at Ruby expectantly. "Ruby?"

"I think we need another minute." Ruby responded, slowly turning her attention to the waiter. She flashed his a questioning look. "But is it possible for me to borrow a pair of scissors?"

Belle clapped her hands together and chuckled lightly at Ruby's request.

Robin flashed her a strange look. "Uh, sure. I'll be right back with that."

Ruby narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend. "I don't like this power you have over me."

Belle reached for her hands once again. "I promise you won't regret it."

Ruby smiled lovingly at her. "My only regret is that I can't spend every moment with you."

Without another word, Belle slid out of her seat and joined Ruby. Her hand rested on her cheek as she leaned in and pressed her lips to the younger girls. She lingered in the moment, her hand sliding into her hair. She smiled against her lips, enjoying the feel of the soft red streaks running through her fingers.

Robin cleared his throat as he placed the scissors on the table. "I'll, uh, give you all another minute."

"Thank you," they muttered in unison, never breaking their kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

7:14.

Mary Margaret stood outside of the cafe, too nervous to go in, too embarrassed to stand here. She wanted to go back to her dorm and hide under the blankets, but Emma had been grumpy enough when she all but threw her out of the room.

It wasn't that she was angry with David. It was her fault for misinterpreting their chemistry. She was so sure she had felt a connection.

So, no, she wasn't angry with David.

She was angry with herself because once again, she had broken her own heart.

"You came," a soft voice breathed behind her. And Mary Margaret could hear the relief in his voice.

"David," she smiled as she turned around. She had thought she might have to fake it, but her lips curved up effortlessly when their eyes met. "Did you not expect me to?" she asked timidly.

David shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled bashfully. "Well, you have kind of been avoiding me."

"I - uh - I'm sorry," she offered.

"No, it's okay. I get it."

"You do?" Mary Margaret raised her eyebrows, fighting the smile as she watched his cheek turn pink.

"Yeah, that's why I want to talk to you."

Mary Margaret started fidgeting with her hands; David started rocking back and forth slowly.

"I've been ... confused lately."

Mary Margaret laughed anxiously, "yeah."

"What is going on between us?"

He locked eyes with her, and she didn't know what to say, what she wanted to say, what she should say. He waited, but when he couldn't wait anymore, he took a small step forward and whispered, "Mary Margaret, I have feelings for you."

Her heart stopped. She was certain she had never been this happy in her life. But the first thing out of her mouth was, "Oh..."

"Oh?" he asked, his voice soft and terrified.

"David ... what about Kathryn?" _Who cares about Kathryn?!_ her heart screamed at her lips. _What are you doing?! He said he likes you! This is what you wanted!_

"What about her?" He already looked hurt, and Mary Margaret's insides were raging.

"She's your girlfriend," Mary Margaret shook her head slowly, disbelieving.

"I know." David seemed to be arguing with himself just as she was. "I know but ... it's not the same. I feel something with you. And I know I _should_ be in love with Katherine ... but I'm not. Not anymore. Not since I fell in love with you."

She bit her lip, stared down long and hard, and then looked back up. "David, what are you suggesting?"

He took two steps closer, his hands moving from his pockets to take hers. "I want to try this. I want to try us."

Mary Margaret closed her eyes and she could feel his breath coming closer. She swallowed hard and pulled away before he kissed her. "I need to think about this," she mumbled.

David nodded gradually, releasing her hands. "Of course. How long do you need?"

"I - I'm not sure," she stuttered.

This time, David smiled at her like he had never smiled before: wide and hopeful, happy. "I'll wait here all day."

"David, I don't - "

"Don't tell me you don't feel it, M&M." Shivers rippled through her body. This was not Ruby or Emma. It was David, and her heart was about to burst. "If you choose this, if you choose us," his smile continued to grow, "you know where I'll be."

* * *

"Ruby?" Ruby looked up from her English textbook. "Ruby?" Mary Margaret was knocking on her door. Over and over and over.

She leapt off the bed and ran to the door, throwing it open. "Are you okay?" she asked, and her friend pushed past her, slamming the door shut behind her.

"M&M, you're scaring the hell out of me. What's going on?"

"David," was all she got out.

"Okay..." Ruby started to get concerned as she watched Mary Margaret shake. She placed her hand on her friend's back and gently guided her to the bed, forcing her to sit down. "What happened?"

"He - he told me that he loves me." The last two words were whispered and followed by a small embarrassed smile that was quickly shrugged away. "He wants me to be with him."

"Well what about Kathryn?" Ruby asked.

"I think he wants to date us both..." she sighed slowly.

"Oh Mary Margaret," she groaned sympathetically. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Ruby could see the tears building in her eyes, and she wrapped an arm around her waist and put her head on her shoulder. "I love him too," she sniffled. Ruby played with her hair gently. "He's right. There is something there. I can _feel _it. Every time I look at him. ... But if he really felt it ... why does he want to be with Kathryn?"

Ruby had to take a moment, feeling very angry with David. "Maybe he doesn't want to hurt her."

"But I can't be with him unless they break up. I can't be the cause of an affair."

"They're not married," she shrugged casually.

"And that matters?" Mary Margaret looked up at her. "Ruby, I can't make this decision."

Ruby took a deep sigh before turning to her friend. "You shouldn't have to. This is his decision. If he wants to be with you, he has to break up with Kathryn. And if he wants to be with you that badly, then he will."

Mary Margaret nodded slowly. "This is insane," she laughed quietly.

"We're not in high school anymore, M&M. Maybe we've got to start taking relationships seriously."

"Yeah, this coming from you," Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and shoved her best friend gratefully.

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time David saw Mary Margaret walk into the pub. She jerked her head, clearly indicating they should go outside, away from the other students.

He jumped up immediately, tired from sitting in this chair all day. Although he had gotten plenty of homework done.

Mary Margaret was standing on the hill across the small sidewalk, staring up at the leaves that draped over her. David ran as slowly as he could, finally coming to a stop in front of the tree. "So?" he asked, rubbing his hands together from the chill.

"I - I thought about this for a long time."

David nodded, now bouncing on his toes. "And?"

"I - I can't," she stuttered.

"Can't do what?" he asked quietly.

Mary Margaret bit her lip, and his heart fluttered wildly in his chest. She was about to call it off. He could see it from the look in her eyes. Her hands were actually shaking, and David took a small step forward to hold them steady. "It's okay, M&M. Just tell me what you decided."

He watched her stare at the ground and finally, he could not hold back anymore. David lifted her chin gently and whispered, "I love you." And now he had gone too far. He wanted to kiss her so badly. He needed to kiss her right now.

He pressed his lips to hers gently, expecting her to pull back, but she didn't. She gave a small gasp of surprise, and then her hands slid up to cup his face.

It was over too fast, their foreheads bent together, a small smile on David's face. "We have to keep it a secret," she whispered.

David kissed her lightly again, mumbling "Not for long" against her lips.

* * *

Ruby made her way to Belle's office. She smiled as she remembered her class that morning. Belle pacing the room, moving her hands as she spoke. Her hands spelling out a silent message that only Ruby understood. She chuckled lightly to herself at the memory of Emma's confusion by their professor's movements. She leaned toward Ruby asking if it was just her imagination or if Belle was moving her hands more than usual.

Ruby just shrugged with a smirk. She knew what those hand gestures meant. 'Meet me in my office. Three o'clock. Do not be late'

Ruby knocked lightly on the door, opening it when she heard Belle's voice inviting her in from the other side. "Professor French?" she greeted causing Belle to raised her head. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Ruby." She stood from her desk and walked toward her. She motioned her head toward the door.

"Please, close the door."

Ruby pressed her lips together in an attempt to hide the smirk that was threatening to show itself. "Okay…" she responded, dragging the word out as she closed the door quietly behind her.

Belle sat on the edge of her desk, crossing her arms over her chest. "Lock it, please."

Ruby swallowed hard before clearing her throat. "Alrighty..." She locked the door then turned to Belle. She raised her eyebrow in question. "Now what?"

Belle smiled seductively and wiggled her finger. "Come here."

Ruby couldn't hold back the smirk any longer. She walked quickly toward Belle, not hesitating to press her lips to the other woman's. She gripped her waist, lifting her further onto the desk. Belle's hands tangled in her dark hair, running through the red streaks as she gripped the back tightly. Ruby's hands shifted, resting on Belle's thighs, sliding them up further underneath her skirt.

Just then, the phone in Belle's office rang.

"Don't answer it..." Ruby murmured against her lips as she took her bottom lip between her teeth.

Belle moaned before reluctantly inching away. "I have to," she responded breathlessly. She reached to the side blindly as Ruby continued to kiss her. Her hands wrapped around the receiver by the third ring and she placed her other hand on Ruby's chest, pushing her back. She quickly brought the phone to her ear. "Belle French."

"Oh come on…" Ruby mouthed as Belle placed her finger over her lips.

"Hello, Dean Gold," she greeted, trying to ignore the feel of Ruby's hands inching further and further up her thigh. "No, I'm not busy."

"Yes you are..."

Belle's hand shifted and covered Ruby's mouth. "Just going over a few things with a student." Her expression turned unamused when Ruby licked her hand. She narrowed her eyes and wiped her hand on the darker-haired girl's shirt receiving a small gasp in return. "Yes, sir. I can…" Her words fell into a quick moment of silence when Ruby's lips and tongue connected with her neck. She felt her eyes roll back and close as she did her best to compose her breathing. "I can be there in ten minutes…"

Ruby pulled back and pouted at her words. She shook her head no and flashed her most adorable look.

Belle looked away refusing to fall for it.

"See you soon, Dean Gold." She hung up the phone and pushed Ruby playfully. "Are you trying to get me fired?"

Ruby laughed. "Oh, please, he couldn't hear me."

Belle slumped her shoulders, wrapping her hands around Ruby's neck. "I have to go."

"Noooo..." Ruby whined, trying to pull her impossibly closer, almost pulling her from the desk. "I've been looking forward to this all day."

"So have I." Belle ran her fingers through Ruby's hair, clasping her hands around the back of her neck. "How about this? Come over tonight and I'll make it up to you."

A wide beautiful smile split across Ruby's face. "Wow, so I get to stay at your place again?" She brushed her fingers against Belle's cheek. "How did I get so lucky?"

Belle smiled shyly, her fingers running through the back of Ruby's long, dark hair. "I'm pretty sure I'm the lucky one." She leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. She moved back slowly, wiping her thumb under Ruby's bottom lip to remove the smear of lipstick. "Now, go. I have to try and put myself back together."

Ruby exhaled heavily and rolled her eyes. "Fine." She moved back allowing Belle to hop of the desk. She watched as she straightened her skirt and ran her hands over her hair. Ruby smiled and tugged her close. "You look beautiful." She kissed her again, smiling through it when Belle's hand raised and rested on her cheek.

Belle found herself becoming lost in the kiss then swiftly regained her senses. She pushed Ruby back and smiled. "Nice try," she teased as she placed her hands on her shoulders and turned her toward the door. "Go. I'll see you tonight."

* * *

Belle walked toward Dean Gold's office. She had to admit she was nervous. This was the first time she was called down to his office. Usually, he came to see her. Her mind started to race with reasons on why he called her down. Did she do something wrong with her classes? Did she do something spectacular that he wanted to personally compliment her on?

Did he see her with Ruby? Did he know? Was she about to get fired?

She started to panic. Her hands began to fidget nervously together as she took the final step into his office. She was greeted by the smile of an older woman behind a large wooden desk. She clasped her hands together and pressed a button on the intercom when Belle entered the room.

"Dean Gold, Professor French is here."

"Thank you, Mrs. Potts. Send her in."

The woman smiled brightly at Belle. "He's ready for you, dear." She motioned her hand toward the door.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potts." Belle swallowed hard. She took in a deep breath then slowly released it. She took the final steps to his office and opened the door. "Dean Gold, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, yes, come in." He stood from his desk, an odd smile on his face. He held his hand out, motioning for her to sit down. She did as he asked and took the first seat available to her. Dean Gold sat on the edge, his hands resting on his lap. "How are you enjoying your students?"

"I - I'm sorry?" she stammered, confusing herself with his question.

"Your students," he repeated, grinning down at her. "Are you getting through to our young adults?"

She breathed a sigh of relief, resting her hand over her heart. "Oh, yes, yes. They're fine. All of them work very hard."

He patted his leg, satisfied. "That's good to hear." He stood from the desk and walked back over to his seat. "I have a favor to ask of you, professor."

Belle shifted in her seat. "Of course, Dean. Anything you ask."

He pulled out his brown leather chair and sat back down. "There is a dinner with some of the Alumni tonight." He leaned back, his hands pressed together in front of him. "I would like for you to join myself and Coach Gaston." He raised an eyebrow in question. "That is, if you don't already have plans this evening."

Belle's mind started to race once again. She couldn't turn down an offer to have dinner with the school's Alumni. A lot of them were heavy investors in the Athletic and Educational programs in the College. This could be her time to impress them. She was sure that was the reason Dean Gold had chosen her. But, what about Ruby? She made plans to be with her.

"Well, Professor?"

Belle snapped from her thoughts. "Uh, of course…" she responded, automatically feeling guilty for her decision. "I - uh ... I just have to rearrange a few plans, but I would love to attend."

"Excellent." He shifted in his chair. "Mrs. Potts will give you the directions to the restaurant. Unless you would rather I have Gaston pick you—"

"No, no, I will meet you there," Belle interrupted immediately. She stood, causing him to stand as well. "I will see you tonight, Dean Gold."

He nodded as she turned and left the room. She stopped by Mrs. Potts desk and was given the directions with a pleasant smile. She thanked Mrs. Potts and walked out of the office. Her stomach began to knot as she the image of Ruby's disappointed face flashed in her mind. She pulled out her phone, feeling awful for what she was about to do. Especially for the way she was about to do it. She leaned back against the wall, hesitating for a just a moment before typing a text message to Ruby.

* * *

"Hey, Ruby!" Emma shouted, running up behind her in the hallway.

Ruby turned, gripping the strap of her backpack. "Hey, Emma. What's up?"

Emma pointed over her shoulder. "Mary Margaret and I were going to check out that new movie at the theater in town tonight. Wanna come with?"

"Oh, I can't tonight. I kinda have plans."

Emma drew her brow together suspiciously. "With who?"

Ruby opened and closed her mouth several times trying to prepare for the correct response. At that moment, her phone vibrated in her hand. She raised her finger. "Hang on." She slid her thumb up the screen revealing the message.

_Ruby, I'm so sorry. Something came up and I have to cancel our plans for tonight. I will make it up to you. I promise. Please, don't be upset with me. I'll explain everything the next time I see you xoxo Belle_

Ruby sighed, disappointed. She didn't bother responding. She just shoved her phone into her pocket and returned her attention to Emma. "No one." She forced a smile. "What time do you all want to go?"

Emma glanced at her watch. "We were thinking about heading out in an hour or so." She shrugged. "Does that work for you?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, let me just get changed." She turned and walked toward her room.

* * *

"I can't believe you are crying!" Emma teased, pushing Mary Margaret playfully.

Mary Margaret pushed her back as the girls walked out of the theater together. "It was a sad story!" she argued, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

Ruby rolled her eyes, tossing the empty popcorn bag into the garbage. "They ended up together," she noted, wiping her hands together. "I don't get how that's sad."

"Yeah, and it was seriously the cheesiest ending." Emma made a face. "It was so obvious that he was going to realize he loved her and chase her down before she got on the plane."

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Only in the movies does that crap happen."

Mary Margaret shot Ruby a look and did the same to Emma. "You two have no soul."

Ruby and Emma exchanged a glance before laughing. Emma's laughter slowed as she looked passed Ruby. She reached out, slapping Ruby in the shoulder and pointing across the street. "Hey, isn't that Professor French?"

"What?" Ruby questioned, spinning around to see where Emma was pointing.

Mary Margaret squinted slightly. "Is she with the football coach?"

"No…" Ruby responded slowly.

But she was. Gaston was walking her to her car. His arm around her shoulders. Belle looked uncomfortable, but she wasn't pushing him away. Ruby could feel the fire building inside her. Her skin was growing hot the more she watched the scene in front of her unfold.

Emma released a small laugh. "Are they dating?"

"No!" Ruby answered, louder than she intended. Both girls looked at her strangely. She cleared her throat, holding out her hand. "I mean, why would she date him? He's an ass…"

"But, he's so handsome." Mary Margaret added.

"She's not dating him, okay?" Ruby's hands clenched at her side. Her jaw was twitching.

Emma looked at her suspiciously. "What are you getting so defensive for?"

"I'm not!" Ruby ran her hand through her hair in an attempt to calm herself. "Look, can we just get back to the dorms? I have a lot of studying to do."

It was Emma and Mary Margaret's turn to exchange strange looks. "Uh, sure," Emma responded as Mary Margaret shrugged her shoulder confused.

Ruby followed her friends toward the car, glancing over her shoulder again. Belle had her back against her car. Gaston was hovering over her as if he was going to kiss her. Ruby wanted to run across the street and grab him by his neck, but she refrained. She clenched her teeth and growled inwardly as she tossed herself in the back seat of Mary Margaret's car. She crossed her arms against her chest and remained quiet for the rest of the ride back to the dorms.

* * *

Belle pulled into her driveway thankful that the evening had come to an end. Gaston was so pushy. No matter how many times she said no, he would continue to give her reasons on why she should say yes. When he had her pinned against the car, begging for her to just give him one kiss good-night, she blurted out that she was into women. She hoped that would deter him, but it only seemed to fuel him even more.

"I like a challenge," he grinned.

She rolled her eyes at the memory, gathering her things and stepped from the car. She just wanted to get inside her house, lay down in bed, and call Ruby. She need to speak to her and explain why she had to cancel their plans. To let her know she was all she thought of all night. If it was possible, she would ask Ruby to come over right then. It had only been a few hours, but she missed her so much.

"So, you cancelled on me to go on a date with the football coach?"

Belle jumped at the sound of Ruby's voice. Her hand rested on her chest as she looked down at the sad girl sitting on her front step. "Ruby..." she breathed, feeling her heart thumping from the surprise. "You scared me."

Ruby sat with her arms wrapped around her knees. "You didn't answer my question." Her hazel eyes were watery as if she had been crying.

Belle took a small step forward and knelt down in front of her. "No, of course not." She rested her hand on Ruby's arm. "Sweetheart, Dean Gold asked me to attend an Alumni dinner. He asked Gaston to attend as well." Her thumb caressed her soft skin. "I would never cancel on you to go out with him alone."

"But I saw you with him. He was standing over you by your car." Ruby looked into her eyes. "It looked like he was going to kiss you."

Belle sighed, lowering her head for a brief moment. She raised her attention to Ruby once again. "He tried. I'm not going to deny that. But I promise you, nothing happened." She inched closer. "Ruby, you are all I thought about tonight."

Ruby's pout seemed to fade a bit. The hint of a smile crossed her lips. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Belle smiled. "I just wanted to be with you and only you." She tilted her head.

"What were you doing on that side of town anyway?"

"We went to the movies."

"What did you see?"

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "Don't change the subject." She smirked. "Tell me more about how you want me and only me."

Belle chuckled. "That's not exactly what I said."

Ruby shrugged. "Close enough." She stood from the step, bringing Belle up with her. She wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "I didn't like seeing you with him."

Belle wrapped her arms around her neck. "I didn't like having to be seen with him." She leaned in, kissing Ruby's perfect lips. "I'm so glad you're here." Her nails scraped lightly against Ruby's neck as she smiled. "Even if it was because you went into a jealous rage."

Ruby huffed. "I just didn't want anyone other than me touching you, that's all." She pressed her teeth into her bottom lip. "I just—" She paused with a sigh. She might as well say what she was feeling. "I just love you so much."

Belle's jaw slacked at her confession. "Y - you love me?"

Ruby nodded, squinting slightly. "Too soon?"

"No ... no…" Belle shook her head frantically. Her hands cupped Ruby's face as she pulled her into a fierce kiss. She pulled back, looking into her eyes. "I love you too." She kissed her one more time before pressing her forehead against Ruby's. "Let's go inside."

The full beautiful smile broke across Ruby's face. All her worries and doubts disappeared. "After you," she whispered as Belle took her hand and lead her inside the house.


	11. Chapter 11

Ruby rolled over onto her side, her arm wrapping around Belle's waist. She smiled to herself when she felt Belle snuggle back into her body. She couldn't argue with the fact that sleeping here was much better than being stuck in a claustrophobic dorm room with Ashley. It had been weeks since she had slept there and she was pretty sure her roommate didn't mind.

The only problem she had was sneaking back to the dorms before Emma or Mary Margaret woke up. It was getting hard to come up with reasons on why she was up so early. Her brain barely functioned for class before nine a.m. Trying to come up with an explanation of why she was running around the dorm so early was a process.

Ruby felt Belle shift and knew that she was finally waking up. "Good morning, beautiful," she whispered, kissing her shoulder.

"Good morning." Belle turned in her love's arms so she was facing her. She kissed her lips lightly. "What time is it?"

Ruby's eyes danced over her features. She brushed her fingers softly over Belle's face, brushing her hair from her eyes. "It's six thirty." She pouted. "I was just about to get dressed and go." A mischievous smirk crossed her lips. "Unless you wanna call out sick and we can spend the whole day here."

Belle smiled at her suggestion. "As wonderful as that sounds, I have two exams to grade and a staff meeting." She kissed her one more time before sliding out from underneath her and off the bed.

Ruby flopped down onto the mattress. "Fine," she groaned, pulling the covers from her body. She sighed then reluctantly stood from the bed. "I'll get dressed and go."

Belle walked to her, wrapping her arms around her neck. She pouted a bit. "Don't you want to shower first?"

The smirk spread adorably across Ruby's face. She wrapped her arms around Belle's waist, locking her fingers together behind her. "I should really get going." She scrunched her face as the words fell from her mouth.

Belle looked at her in disbelief. "You're turning me down?"

"Believe me, I don't want too." Ruby pulled her closer. "But it's probably best if I get back before there is any chance of my friends waking up and seeing me."

Belle was disappointed, but she understood what Ruby was saying. Her hands slid down, resting on her shoulders. "Well, at least let me walk you to your truck."

Ruby touched her chin. "Of course." She leaned down, kissing the tip of her nose. "I'll get dressed really quick so I don't hold you up."

It took Ruby longer to get dressed than she expected. Belle decided they had a few extra minutes to spare and pushed her down on the bed. Almost a half hour later, she found herself hopping on one foot trying to put on her jeans while Belle laughed at the chaos she had caused. Ruby muttered a curse as she hurried down the stairs, almost tripping as she tried to put her boots back on.

"Slow down," Belle requested with a chuckle as she followed her down the stairs. "It's still early. I doubt very seriously that Emma will get out of bed anytime soon." She glanced at her watch. "I'm surprised she even makes it to class on time."

Ruby adjusted her jacket. "Yeah, but you don't know Mary Margaret." She checked her pockets for her keys. "She's always up early and, I swear, she gets to class before her professor." She hurried toward the door and opened it.

Belle chuckled and followed her out the door. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

She closed the door behind her and followed her to her truck. The sadness of Ruby leaving her suddenly settled in. She knew she would see her around campus, but everything was so much different when they were at the school. Ruby climbed inside, closing the heavy door behind her. Belle placed her hands on the door, frowning slightly.

"Maybe we can meet up later?" Ruby asked hopefully.

Belle nodded. "But not in my office. That might be getting a little obvious."

Ruby scrunched her brow in question. "Then where?"

Belle bit her lip. She thought for a moment, but had no answer. "Let me think on it and I'll text you later."

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled as she leaned in close. "I love you." She kissed her, the warmth of her words coursing through her body. She slowly pulled back and smiled at the way Belle lingered in their moment. When she finally opened her eyes, Ruby released a small chuckle. "I'll see you later."

Belle's smile widened. "Bye." She stepped away from the truck as Ruby attempted to start it. She turned the key, but nothing happened. Belle furrowed her brow. "Is something wrong?"

Ruby turned the key again. Nothing. "It's not starting." She frantically turned the key again and again. The panic taking over the warmth that once filled her. "Shit ... shit ... shit!"

Belle stepped forward, placing her hand on the door again. "It's okay. I guess—" She took in a deep breath then slowly released it. "I'll just—drive you back to the college."

"Oh, no, Belle. That's kinda risky, don't you think?"

"Well I'm not going to let you skip classes." She patted the door. "It'll be fine. We'll call a tow truck and have you car taken to the nearest shop and then I'll drive you. We'll just…" She paused, thinking of a logical place to drop her off. "Park behind your dorms. It'll be fine."

Ruby felt awful. She hated her truck sometimes. "I'm sorry about this."

"It's okay." Belle tried her hardest to keep her smile and mask her fear of them being seen. "It'll be fine." She opened Ruby's door and walked her back inside.

* * *

They stopped behind the dorms doing their best to stay out of sight. Ruby looked around to make sure no one was nearby. She leaned in, placing a quick kiss on Belle's lips then stepped out of the car. She closed the door, leaning into the window.

"Text me," she requested, smiling brightly at her.

Belle returned her smile. "I will." She always found herself becoming lost in her girlfriend's eyes. Her smile. Everything about her was mesmerizing. "I love you..."

Ruby's smile widened. "I love you too." A playful, puppy-like expression overtook her features. "You know, my offer on ditching today still stands."

Belle raised her hand, pointing her finger toward the dorms. "Go," she ordered, her voice laced with laughter.

"Okay, okay." She blew her a kiss and hurried off.

Ruby ran as fast as she could down the hall toward her room. She slowed her steps when she passed Mary Margaret and Emma's door. She didn't want anything to wake them. She hurried toward her room, praying that Ashley was already gone. She opened the door, taking a quick peak inside. She could see Ashley's bed was empty and she sighed in relief.

She opened the door further and jumped back at the sight of someone sitting on her bed. She placed her hand on her chest. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest. "Christ, Emma, how the hell did you get in here?"

Emma laid on her bed, her arms crossed against her chest. "Ashley let me in when she was leaving," she explained, raising an eyebrow. A small smirk played on her lips. "Where have you been?"

Ruby swallowed nervously, closing the door behind her. "I, uh..." she stammered, running her hand through her hair. "I was in the cafe. I woke up pretty early and decided to go down there and—"

"Bullshit," Emma interrupted. "I was actually in the cafe looking for you." She held out her hands. "Surprise, you weren't there." She crossed her arms again. "So, let's try this again. Where have you been?"

Ruby found herself fidgeting. She shifted from one foot to the other. She had no clue what to say. Her only explanation was shot down before she could even get the words passed her lips. "I was out," she stated flatly. She walked toward her desk and dropped her bag down on it. "Can't we just leave it at that?"

Emma raised her hands giving up. "Alright. Fine. Keep your little love affair a secret."

Ruby made a face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Emma stood from the bed. "Ruby, it's super obvious that you're dating someone you don't want us to meet just yet." She placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. She offered a sincere smile. "Just know, if he or she is makes you happy then that's good enough for us." She patted her shoulder. "Now, get changed out of your sex clothes and let's grab breakfast before class."

Ruby pressed her lips together. She felt guilty the minute Emma expressed her approval without even knowing who the person she was dating happened to be. "Um, okay. Just give me a minute."

"Sure. Just come to our room when you're ready." She patted her shoulder again and walked out of the room.

Ruby closed her eyes, releasing a heavy breath as she dropped limply onto her bed and screamed into her pillow, frustrated with the entire situation.

* * *

Ruby, Aurora, Ashley and Ariel had been sitting alone in the small room for hours. As always, the three assholes were being unnecessarily loud, gossiping about boys and talking about all the girls they were convinced were whores. Ruby was surprised her name hadn't come up. But that didn't matter. She was already ready to strangle them.

All she wanted was to study. For the first and only time in her life. If she wasn't so determined to impress Belle, Ruby would be watching TV right now. She tried to focus on the words, but finally, a familiar name was brought into the conversation, and she could no longer shut them out.

"Did you hear about Emma and Regina yet?" Ariel asked gleefully.

Ruby ground her teeth together, telling herself to just ignore it.

"Of course. Everyone knows Emma's head-over-heels for that bitch," Ashley laughed.

"No, I mean, did you hear that Jefferson caught them making out under the bleachers?"

Aurora and Ashley squealed with delight. "When?"

"Yesterday night, after the soccer game."

Ruby faltered at that. Surely Emma would have told her if she had made progress with Regina. Although, she was keeping secrets from her friends too, so maybe not. She really didn't care one way or the other. Whatever made her friend happiest was what she supported, and she could not understand how these three girls could be so ignorant.

"And what did he do?"

"Well, you know how much Jefferson hates Regina. He took a picture on his phone, and he's waiting for the perfect moment to show it to the whole school."

"Did he show you?" Aurora asked.

"Of course."

"I can't believe they could do that," Ashley said with a disgusted face.

"I know. It's sick," Aurora said.

Ruby could not hold her tongue anymore. "Oh shut up, Aurora. Everyone knows you fuck Mulan when Philip goes home for the weekends," she spat. "And Ariel, we all know Killian's cheating on you with every girl he sees. But you're either too horny and desperate to leave him or too stupid to notice."

Ariel looked ready to kill her, but Ashley spoke up first. "Don't pretend you're such a saint, Ruby," she stood up with a glint in her eyes.

Ruby faltered for a moment at the expression on her face. For a moment, she was almost afraid Ashley knew. But she couldn't know. They had been so careful.

Ashley raised her eyebrows. "You're lucky I haven't told anybody."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"You're despicable. You act like you're so cool just because you're not like us, because you're an outsider. You put those red streaks in your hair and think that makes you tough, but all it is is a mask, so no one can see how stupid and worthless you are. You don't care about anyone but yourself."

Ruby punched her. Hard. She punched her right across the face, her eyes narrowed as she resisted the urge to punch her again.

Ariel and Aurora leapt to their feet to help Ashley up. She turned to Ruby, blonde hair hanging over her eyes. "I saw you this morning." She paused, shrugging off her friends' hands, ignoring the looks on their faces. "I saw you in the car." Ruby was certain her heart had stopped. "You are so lucky I haven't told anyone. Do you have any idea what could happen if I do?"

Ruby clenched her fist, stepping forward and looking her right in the eyes. She wished she had something to say, but she didn't. She just looked at her, and Ashley knew. Ruby turned around and walked away, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Belle rubbed her exhausted eyes as she put a red C- on Emma's paper, placing it on top of the large pile that lay on her desk. Only a few more and she could go home. It was already midnight, and as much as Belle longed to take her work home with her, she knew it would never get done. Still, her eyes were blinking shut, staying closed longer and longer the more they did. She was almost asleep when there was a sudden knock on the door.

There was one tap and then, exactly three seconds later, there were another two. Ruby.

Belle was out of her chair as fast as she could manage, practically running to the door, throwing it open and yanking Ruby inside.

"What the hell, Belle?" she whispered harshly as she fixed the sleeves of her jacket.

"Ruby, it is way way way past the time you should be here," Belle mumbled as she closed the door. "What were you - " But as she turned around and met Ruby's eyes, she found herself unable to finish the sentence. "Ruby, what happened?"

Ruby bit her lip, staring determinedly at her feet. "We have a problem," she muttered.

Belle faltered, taking a step closer. "What kind of problem?"

"It's - it's Ashley." Ruby ran her hands through her hair, tears welling up in her eyes. "She knows."

Belle had never had a heart attack before, but she was almost certain this was what one would feel like. "She knows about us?" Belle asked, hoping she had misheard, had misunderstood, that somehow Ruby was playing a very cruel joke on her.

But Ruby didn't shake her head or laugh; she nodded. "She said I was lucky she hasn't told anyone. She asked me if I knew what would happen if she did."

Belle was still trying to wrap her head around the whole thing. "Look, it's - it's okay. We can figure this out," she stuttered.

"Belle," Ruby's voice was strong, determined to get what she wanted, "what happens if we get caught?"

"Ruby..."

"_W__hat happens if we get caught?_" Ruby repeated.

Belle didn't want to tell her. She knew it would scare her away, and she knew it should scare her away. It should scare both of them away. Ruby was staring at her with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised.

"If we get caught ... you get expelled, my reputation is destroyed and I lose my job."

"Oh..."

"Oh," Belle repeated, trying to get across how serious this all was.

Ruby nodded, slowly gaining animation. "Okay, okay, so I go back and tell Ashley I'll do anything to stop her from telling the truth." She started walking past Belle, but a hand wrapped around her upper arm.

"Ruby, you don't have to do that."

Ruby hung her head. "You're right. This is stupid." She took a deep breath. "Then we should ... we should just call it quits, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Belle asked.

"I'm - I'm not worth it," Ruby said quietly. "I'm not good for you. I'm too young; I'm not smart enough; I'm not worth losing your entire future. I'm not worth it."

Belle shifted herself so that she was standing in front of Ruby. She ran a hand gently through her hair. "Ruby ... I have spent my entire life looking for something. I have been curious from the moment I was born. As soon as I was on my own, I never stayed in one place. I spent years travelling the world. I became a teacher to learn more, to look for new things. And then you happened." Belle gripped Ruby's hands tighter. "And I stopped wanting to look. I stopped _needing_ to look."

"What does that have to - "

Belle placed her finger lightly over Ruby's lips. She ran her thumb over Ruby's bottom lip slowly before kissing her, one hand sliding into her hair.

A soft moan of surrender left Ruby's mouth as her fingers curled around the collar of Belle's jacket. She pulled back after a moment, and Belle whispered, "You are worth everything."

Ruby bent her head, her forehead pressing against Belle's as she laughed softly, her cheeks turning pink. "Everything, huh?"

Belle smiled, her hand cupping Ruby's cheek. "Everything," she repeated.

* * *

Ruby walked up to her door, not quite sure if she was ready for this. But she had to do it. She would not let Belle lose anything for her, no matter how much her professor pretended not to be afraid of the consequences.

She pushed her door open slowly. "Ashley?"

She wasn't there. Ruby immediately started to panic, turning out of her room and checking every inch of the dorms. Her last stop was the bathroom. She peeked her head inside and heard nothing. And then someone sniffled quietly, and Ruby closed the door behind her and called out one more time, "Ashley?"

Ruby walked further and further into the bathroom, past the sinks and the mirrors, and it was only at the very back, past the mirrors, showers, and sinks, that Ruby found Ashley sitting against the wall, her arms wrapped around her knees, tears streaming down her face.

She looked up, and her eyes went wide when she saw that Ruby was there. She quickly wiped her cheeks and asked, "Are you here to punch me again?"

"No," Ruby replied softly, moving to stand next to her. After Ashley did not make her go away, she slid down the wall and wrapped her arms around her own knees. "Are you … hiding in the bathroom because I punched you?"

Ashley shook her head, and Ruby wasn't sure what to do. "Look, I'm sure you don't want me here, so - "

" - I'm pregnant," she whispered, her voice shaking, her knuckles white as they clenched her knees.

"Oh … that's…" But she didn't know what it was. "How long have you known?"

"Yesterday," she mumbled.

"Does … does he know?"

"No."

"And why are you telling me this?" Ruby asked. "Do you want me to get Ariel for you?"

Ashley laughed, the chuckle laced with tears. "They won't understand. The minute they find out, I'm off the squad."

"Some friends you've got," said Ruby, leaning her head back against the wall.

"They're not so bad…" Ashley protested, though she put little into her defense.

"Yeah, they are," Ruby laughed, "and you know it. Why do you hang out with these ass clowns?"

"Those ass clowns are my friends."

"No, they're ass clowns. What is so great about Ariel? Has she tried to sleep with you yet?"

Ashley itched the back of her neck and laughed uncomfortably. "Actually … yeah. She got drunk a few weeks ago after the game."

Ruby just nodded. "Yeah, your friends sound amazing."

"Shut up, Ruby," she said, now very serious.

Ruby rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the wall. "Fine, Ashley, I'm gonna go. Maybe you can talk to your friends. I'm sure they'd understand."

"Wait…"

Ruby couldn't believe herself. She could have kept walking but she stopped. Why in the hell did she stop? "What?"

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, one tear slowly working its way down her cheek.

"Tough," Ruby shifted, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall on her side.

"No, I'm sorry about what I said. You're not stupid. And you're not worthless. And … and I'm not gonna tell anyone what I saw. I never was; I just - "

"You're scared," Ruby said matter-of-factly, and Ashley looked down again. "Son of a…" She trailed off as she went and offered a hand to her roommate. "Come on. We're going back to our room before someone walks in here."

"Ruby, you don't have to - "

" - Yes I do. Now shut up and come on," she tried a smile, feeling unnatural as it fell on the girl she had been sure she hated.

But Ashley took her hand, and Ruby pulled her up. God, she was light. She could only have weighed 100 pounds. Typical cheerleader, she thought spitefully, though all that was about to change.

"I don't understand you," Ashley said. "I have been nothing but rude to you and your friends. Why are you helping me?"

Ruby shrugged and replied, "Because I'm not an ass clown."


	12. Chapter 12

"So ... you and the professor?" Ashley asked Ruby cautiously.

Ruby sat on her bed, legs crossed, back pressed to the wall behind her. Ashley was mimicking her on the other side of the room, her hand supporting her chin, elbow digging into a pillow.

"Yep," Ruby replied.

"How did that..." She looked awkwardly around the room.

To her surprise, Ruby smiled. "It just did, I guess."

Ashley raised her eyebrows. "Oh come on. Things like that don't just happen. Spill it."

And she did. Almost every single detail. She had been keeping a secret for so long that being able to say it at last was like being able to breathe again. Ashley listened intently, not saying anything until Ruby had finished.

"'Just did'," she scoffed. "Yeah, okay."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Well it's your turn now, so you better not rip me off."

"What exactly do you want to know?"

Truth be told, she didn't have a clue, so she spat out the first thing that came to mind. "How did you and Sean happen?"

Ashley's cheeks turned pink but she told the story anyway. "I - uh - I used to be different. Nobody knew who I was, and I just wanted to be somebody, you know? So I decided to go to this dance, and I wore a pretty dress, and I did my hair. It didn't really work, but I stayed all night. Then, during the last song, Sean came up to me. His friends were behind him, and he was acting really nervous, but he asked me to dance." She paused for a moment, her eyes far away. "It was like magic. The next day I was dating the most popular boy at my school. I guess I let that get to my head at some point, but he's always been there. He's not like the other boys. He - uh - asked me to marry him as soon as we get out of college." Ashley pulled at a chain around her neck, and a ring slid over her shirt. She looked up at Ruby, an unsure smile across her face.

"Ashley, you have to tell him," she said, gaping at how beautiful it was. "Lying only makes everything worse. Trust me."

"I wish it was that easy," she sighed.

Ruby bit her lip, unsure of what to say. She had never been in this situation before, and truth be told, any advice she would give wouldn't be very reliable.

Ashley sniffled and wiped under her eyes, and neither said anything for a long time.

Finally, the cheerleader laid down on her pillow, looked up at her ceiling, and said, "Do you think if it doesn't work with Sean, you could set me up with your friend Graham?"

Ruby chuckled to herself, and Ashley smiled. "You like his accent, huh?"

"And his beard."

* * *

"How long until I can look?" Emma whispered, stepping blindly as Regina's hand covered her eyes, the other wrapped around her waist.

"Patience, Miss Swan." Emma could hear the smile in her voice, silky smooth. Her words tickled the skin behind her ear.

A sudden chill hit Emma like a gust of wind. They were outside now; she could feel the uneven ground beneath her feet, hear the grass crunching softly under her boots, chilled by the recently-fallen snow.

"Watch your step," Regina warned, pulling Emma closer to her so that she missed the divot the edge of her foot still caught.

"Are we almost there? I can't feel my hands."

Regina chuckled quietly. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Long fingers slowly removed themselves from Emma's eyes, and she was staring at a tree, its thick branches draping down to touch the ground. "Okay..." she stared quizzically at Regina. "It's a willow tree."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Don't be so quick to judge, Emma, dear." She brushed the leaves away and stepped through, pulling Emma by the hand and closing the branches behind her.

Emma couldn't help the smile that rose to her lips. There was a blanket on the ground, a picnic basket on top of it. The ground was untouched by the snow, protected by the mossy shield above it. "Did you know that this tree has been growing her since the school was built?" Regina looked around her admirably. "And the branches are so thick that no one can see behind them."

"Oh..." Emma nodded slowly. She didn't think she had been this happy in a long time, but truth be told, it wasn't the best plan. She was still under dressed and freezing, shoving her hands in her pockets. "Look, Regina, this is really sweet, but I'm not so sure this is a good place."

Regina stepped forward slowly, shrugging her coat from her shoulders and wrapping it around Emma's. She pulled her hands from her pockets and held them tightly. "Well too bad. I want to spend time with you," she pleaded, raising an eyebrow.

"Regina," Emma cleared her throat quietly, her cheeks pink. "What have I told you about using your sexiness against me?"

"I'll keep you warm," she promised, kissing her lips gently.

Emma's lips let out a small moan of surrender, and she pulled back. "Not fair," she whispered as Regina pulled her down onto the blanket. They laid on their sides, Regina behind Emma, her arm around her. "I packed bear claws," she offered with a grin as Emma dove into the basket.

She took a bite and the grin spread. "I love you," she breathed, her mouth half-full. It sounded casual, just like when Emma said she loved Ruby for letting her copy her notes. But it was different. Emma smiled, closing her eyes, leaning into Regina's chest, loving the feeling of the fingers that played so gently in her hair. She said it, and she meant it. She just didn't want Regina to know that yet.

Above her, Regina pressed a small kiss to fragile blonde curls and grinned so that Emma could not see she meant it too.

* * *

The campus coffee shop was usually crowded, but today it was oddly quiet. It could be that most of the students were preparing to go home for winter break. There was also the last home game taking place later that afternoon so there was sure to be a lot of tailgating and partying going on. No one wants to drink coffee when they could be drinking something else.

Belle took advantage of the quiet time. It wasn't often she could sit in the cafe and read. Normally when she was there, at least three students from her class would stop her and ask her about some assignment. The biggest distraction was always Ruby. Even when she was on the other side of the room, Belle could feel her eyes on her. When she met them with her own, the little flutter would rise in her stomach due to the smile that would follow after the eye contact.

She turned the page in her book as she stirred her coffee. The sound of the chair in front of her scraping across the floor drew her attention. She raised her head and the smile instantly spread across her lips at the sight of Ruby sitting across from her. The adorable smirk on her face, her hands folded in front of her as her leg bounced anxiously under the table.

Belle sensed she was eager so she closed her book to give her girlfriend her full attention. She glanced around the cafe before leaning forward on the table. "You know, people are going to wonder why you just casually sat down with your English professor."

Ruby's face scrunched adorably and she waved her hand, releasing a huff. "You are the only professor who gave us an assignment over winter break." she noted, her smirk spreading when Belle rolled her eyes. "They'll just think I'm talking to you about that."

"Alright." She folded her hands, mimicking Ruby's previous position. "What did you come to talk to me about?"

"I can't just say hi?"

Belle raised an eyebrow, knowingly. "I can tell by the look on your face and the way your knee won't stop banging against the table that you didn't just come here to say hi."

Ruby chuckled lightly. She adored the fact that Belle had her figured out. "Well, I was kind of wondering if—" She looked down at her hands, fidgeting with them. "We could spend winter break together?" She raised her attention back to Belle. "What do you think?"

Belle breathed in lightly. "I ... uh..." She swallowed hard, her throat suddenly very dry. The coffee she took a hurried sip of did not help. She cleared her throat. "Ruby, I - I'm going home for winter break." She looked at her, apologetically. "I think you should too. I - I don't think it's a very good idea for you and I to be the only ones left here."

Ruby's brow knitted together. "But ... it's our first Christmas together."

"I understand that, Ruby, but—"

"I don't want to go home. I want to stay with you." Ruby could hear the tone in her own voice. She knew she was starting to sound unreasonable, but she didn't care. She wanted to spend the holiday with Belle and she would fight for the ability to do so.

Belle sighed, running her hand through her hair. "Ruby, please understand." She wanted to reach out, to take her hand, but she decided against it. "I would love to spend the holiday with you, but it's just not a good idea."

Ruby leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms against her chest. She pouted. "Fine. Whatever." She shifted in her chair, averting her eyes from the blue ones staring back at her.

"Ruby, you're really overreacting. Your behavior is borderline childish."

Ruby quickly turned her attention to her quickly. Her eyes narrowed. "Are you calling me a child?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Well, that's what you said."

Belle sighed. "Ruby—"

"There you are," Emma interrupted, slapping Ruby on the shoulder. "I've been looking all over for you." She glanced at Professor French and smiled. "Hey, professor."

Belle leaned back in her chair and forced a smile. Normally she would be nervous about Emma walking up in the middle of their conversation, but she was too irritated with Ruby's behavior to care. "Hello, Emma."

Emma furrowed her brow, looking between the two women. The tension filling the table was thick. "Everything okay here?"

Ruby snapped out of her attitude long enough to nod. "Yeah, I was just—" She stood from the chair. "Just asking Professor French about the book we have to read over winter break."

Emma turned to her professor again. "Yeah, what's up with that?" she teased, smirking at her. "You are the only professor that gave us something to do over break."

Belle rolled her eyes and huffed a small chuckle. "It's one book, Emma. It won't kill you."

"Yeah, but it'll take away from my video game time." She laughed at her own response then nudged Ruby lightly. "Come on. We have to go." She nodded at professor. "Enjoy your break, professor."

"Thank you, Emma. I will." she responded, trying to ignore the fact that Ruby subtly rolled her eyes. "And you enjoy yours." She turned her attention fully to her girlfriend. "You too, Ruby."

Ruby rolled her eyes again. "Yeah because I always have a blast at my fuckin granny's..." she scoffed as she grabbed Emma's jacket. "Let's go." She stomped away from the table and toward the door.

Emma flashed her friend a curious look. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing." Ruby lied, not even bothering to look back. She could feel Belle watching her. She heard the small grunt of frustration in the distance and did her best to ignore it. "I'm fine." She pushed the cafe door open and walked outside.

* * *

Mary Margaret stood against the wall in the tunnel leading to the locker room. She heard the clicking of cleats hitting cement and turned with a large smile on her face. Her smile faded when Killian Jones smiled back at her, his helmet clutched by the face mask in his hand.

"Why hello, love," he greeted, his usual smirk on his lips. "Waiting for me?"

Mary Margaret stammered for a moment. He was gorgeous, wasn't he? She cleared her throat and shook her head. "No, no ... I - I'm actually waiting for someone else."

His flirtatious smirk remained as he eyed her up and down. "Pity." He took a small step forward, leaning down so his lips were close to her ear. "Make sure you cheer loud for me today. I like when beautiful women scream my name."

The blush filled her cheeks as the sound of a throat clearing caused Killian to straighten up. He turned his head in the direction of the noise. "Oh, Nolan." He grinned at the boy. "Ready to ride the bench again?"

David's eyes narrowed, his hand wrapping tightly around the mask of his own helmet. He thought on his response for just a moment. "Try not to get hurt today, Killian." he shot back. "Wouldn't want to have to show you up once again."

Killian gave him a hard stare for a moment. He took a step toward David. "You got lucky, Mate. Never forget that." He held David's stare for a moment before glancing back at Mary Margaret. "Enjoy the game, love." He tossed her a wink then, with a final glare to David, he returned to the locker room.

David watched him go then turned his attention back to Mary Margaret. He reached out, touching her arm. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, smiling at his concern. "I'm fine. Killian is just—"

"An asshole," David finished. He hesitated for just a moment before pulling her forward and pressing a small kiss to her lips. He rested his forehead against hers. "Meet me in the park by the dorms after the game."

Mary Margaret smiled. "Is that a request or an order?" she teased.

David chuckled. "A request." He pulled back slightly to look in her eyes. "Will you?"

"Well, there's this party after the game and—" She paused, unable to resist the puppy dog expression on his face. She nodded quickly. "Yes. I'll be there."

His smile split across his face. He pulled her closer, kissing her again. He moved back slowly, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. "I've got to go. I can't wait to be alone with you."

Mary Margaret crossed her arms, her smile never fading. David's smile remained as he walked backwards, his eyes never leaving her. He reached the locker room door and took one final look in her direction. She raised her hand, giving him a short wave good-bye. He waved back and walked inside.

* * *

Ruby barely paid attention to the game. It was the last quarter and time was running down. Killian had been taken out again and David was sent in to finish. Graham practically jumped out of his seat when David had been put into the game. Ever since he took over, the team turned around and they were within one touchdown of winning. The same situation they were in the last time David took over.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she pulled it out quickly. Belle's name sat at the top of the screen causing her to sigh. She opened the message. "Please don't be angry with me, Ruby. Try and understand that this is best decision. I'm leaving for my father's at six in the morning. Please, call me so we can talk. I love you."

Ruby's jaw clenched as she resisted the urge to type back. She pressed the side of her phone causing the screen to go black and discreetly placed it back in her pocket. She knew Emma was looking at her. She could see it from her peripheral vision.

"What?" Ruby questioned, her tone flat.

Emma grinned. "Was that your lover?"

Ruby turned to look at her. "How's that relationship with Regina going?" she asked, changing the subject. Her grin mirrored Emma's as she raised her eyebrows. "Getting married anytime soon?"

Emma's grin slowly faded. "W - who told you?"

"Doesn't matter." Ruby looked away from her. "I'm just kind of pissed that you didn't."

Emma exhaled, running her hand through her hair. "I was going to tell you. I just—" Her eyes narrowed. "Wait a second, you're not going to turn this around on me when you still haven't told me who you are seeing."

Ruby shoved her hands in the pockets of her jacket. "One day," she promised, glancing at Emma with a small smile. The blonde rolled her eyes receiving a playful nudge from her friend. "I promise."

"Go Nolan!" Graham shouted, jumping to his feet as the crowd cheered David on to victory.

* * *

They walked down the steps of the bleachers, lined with streamers and empty cups. "We're having a party tonight," Emma stated, tightening her coat around her body. She glanced at Graham. "It's not going to be too crazy because everyone's pretty much gone so it's video games and drinking."

Graham smirked, wrapping his arm around Mary Margaret's neck. "Sounds like my kind of party." he replied, raising an eyebrow. "Mind if I invite August? I don't think he's going home and he would could really use the company."

Emma made a face. "I suppose so."

Ruby bit her lip, bowing her head slightly. "Mind if I ask Ashley to hang?"

The group stopped walking, surprise registering on all of their faces. Emma knitted her brow together in question. "Seriously?"

"She's really not that bad, guys." She shrugged. "She and I had a pretty long talk the other day and, I think if you give her a chance—"

"I gave her a chance in high school." Emma noted, continuing to walk again.

Ruby quickened her pace to catch up. "Please, Emma, for me? I promise, she's not as much of a bitch as we thought." She smiled up at Graham. "And she thinks you're cute."

Graham's smirk spread. "Really now?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Damn it, Ruby…" She sighed. "Okay, fine." She pointed at her friend. "But, the two bookends of hers are not invited."

Ruby nodded. "I'm pretty sure she won't want them there." She turned to her best friend. "Is this cool with you, Mary Margaret?"

Mary Margaret had only been half listening. Her mind was still plotting a way to disappear from the party unnoticed. "Huh?" She shook her head. "Oh, yeah, sure. I'm sure it'll be fine."

Ruby flashed her a strange look. "You okay?"

Mary Margaret wanted to tell her about her meeting with David. About her internal struggle with the fact that he still had a girlfriend yet she continued to meet with him privately. Instead, she smiled. "I'm fine." She touched her friend's shoulder. "Tonight will be a lot of fun."

* * *

The dorm was packed, the halls and lounge areas filled with students drinking, laughing and talking about everything from their classes to their pets. Ruby hovered by Emma as they searched the crowd for Mary Margaret, but she was doing a very good job of hiding. They each held a red cup in their hands filled with spiked punch. The noise level was insane, excitement split between the game and the fact that tomorrow was the last day before break.

Ruby's pocket started to shake, and she pulled out her phone, sliding her thumb across the screen. "Hello?" she shouted, trying to hear the other side over the booming of the base. All she got was a bunch of muffled, indistinguishable sounds. She nudged Emma's elbow and mouthed 'I'll be right back'.

Emma jerked her head and immediately moved to August's side, grabbing the Wii remote from the table next to him before he could play Mario Kart without her.

Ruby hurried down the hall to her room, but the door was closed, and she had left her keys inside. "Ashley!" she yelled, knocking on the door. No one answered, and she ran out the door, now standing in the cold.

"Hello?" Ruby repeated, bouncing up and down on her toes, one arm wrapped around her stomach as her breath floated visible in the air.

"Yes, is this Ruby Lucas?" The voice was grave, unfamiliar.

"Yes..." she replied cautiously.

"Ruby, I'm calling about your grandmother."

"Is she all right?" Ruby asked, her voice quiet and terrified.

"I'm sorry, Miss Lucas. She passed away an hour ago from a heart attack."

Ruby set her drink down, her hand starting to tremble. She knew she was supposed to say something, anything, hang up at the very least, but she couldn't.

"Miss Lucas, I know this must not be easy for you to hear, and I'm sorry it had to be this way. But there's some paper work that has to be handled, and I'm sure you'd like to see her?" He paused again, clearly waiting for her to speak, as if that were so easy. "Are you okay, Miss Lucas?"

"I'm - I'm fine," she stuttered, her voice empty, her eyes blank.

The phone slipped from her hand now, clattering onto the ground, cracking the screen. Ruby's entire body had started to shake, and it wouldn't stop. She couldn't feel the tears flowing down her cheeks. She knew they were there, but she couldn't feel them.

Ruby couldn't breathe. She just needed to get as far away as she could. She didn't want to stand still. That just made it worse.

So she ran. She ran so fast the world was a blur around her, her lungs aching inside her chest. She ran until she couldn't run anymore, and then she ran faster.

**Author's note: To RowanQueen22, I hope this wasn't too much of a cascade of SwanQueen feelings for you :) I tried not to slaughter anyone with emotions.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Take that, you little bitch!"

"What the hell Emma?! You knocked me off Rainbow Road!"

"Yeah, I know. Have fun in last place, bitch."

August scowled as he took off again. "You are not fun to play games with."

"I just don't like amateurs," Emma said, so concentrated she was practically bent over as she steered the pretend wheel.

"It's Mario Kart," August rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Emma!" Ashley's voice was getting closer and closer. Ashley? What the hell was up with her lately?

"What?!" Emma shouted out of the corner of her mouth.

"Have you seen Ruby?" She ran up with her hair wet, clad in tight pajamas.

"Hold on. ... Hold on. ... Hold..."

"Emma, for the love of - "

"Yes!" She shouted as she crossed the finish line, turning to the cheerleader at last. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Ruby? I think she was trying to get into our room, but I was in the shower."

"No, I haven't. She left like," Emma thought for a moment, "two races ago."

"Ha!" August yelled randomly as he finally crossed the finish line.

"Congratulations," Emma rolled her eyes. "Seventh place. Nice."

"Kiss my ass, Emma," he shoved her lightly and left to find Graham.

Emma turned back to Ashley, choosing to ignore the meaningless gesture.

"I don't know where she is, but I'm sure she's fine. She was talking to someone on the phone. Maybe it was her granny."

"All right," Ashley shrugged, evacuating the scene as quickly as she could, no desire to be in Emma's presence any longer. Ruby was one thing, but her friends had not yet adjusted to the idea of having Ashley around. She had figured that would happen.

With a sigh, Ashley laid down on her bed, leaving the door unlocked for Ruby this time, trying to ignore the sounds of people celebrating right outside. It took quite some time before she could shut out the occasional outbursts and close her eyes, but she somehow managed to fall asleep.

* * *

"_Do you have everything?"_

"_Yes, Granny. For the last time, I am completely packed."_

"_Okay, I'm sorry. Forgive me for being a bit worried."_

"_You don't have to be worried. I'll be fine."_

"_That's what you say now, Ruby, but college is not high school. It's the last chance you have before your future starts."_

"_Oh please spare me the lecture."_

"_Ruby, I trust you. I just want to make sure you understand what you're doing. You're the first person in our family to go to college."_

"_Exactly. So what would you know about it?"_

"_Just be careful, Ruby. Please."_

"_Whatever. I'll see you at Christmas."_

It was so cold. Ruby had stopped running a long time ago, or maybe it wasn't so long. She couldn't really understand time at the moment. She had no idea where she was, no idea what she was doing, no idea how to get back. The only thing she knew was that her granny was dead, and the last thing she had said to her was a spiteful, immature goodbye.

She was supposed to see her tomorrow, to spend the whole break trapped under her roof. All this time, she had been longing to spend these few weeks with Belle, but now she would give anything to spend one more day with her granny.

Ruby had reached the end of her straight line, staring at rusty train tracks vibrating under the roar of the train that flew across them. She fought to breathe, her head spinning, her fingers shoved in the pockets of her jeans.

"_Just what do you think you're doing?"_

"_I'm going to Peter's, Granny."_

"_Not dressed like that, you're not. You'll freeze to death."_

"_It's not even cold outside."_

"_I don't care, Ruby. Just throw a jacket on. That's all you have to do. Do we really have to have an argument about everything?"_

"_That's what it seems like."_

Ruby's head hung low, her shoulders shaking, the self-hatred and regret piling on with every passing second. She was an idiot, an unappreciative pile of shit. Granny had been the only family she had after her mother left. She had raised her, given up everything for her, made every decision with Ruby's well-being in mind. If it hadn't been for Granny, Ruby would have lived every day of her life making the wrong choices, involved in things she shouldn't know of, bumbling around like a conceited idiot with no concern for herself. If it hadn't been for Granny, Ruby would have spent every day of her life alone.

"_How did it go?"_

"_It went fine, I guess."_

"_Just fine?"_

"_Mm hm."_

"_Ruby, tell me the truth..."_

"_He tried to … you know … but I said no so … you know."_

"_Oh Ruby … Ruby, it's gonna be okay. That boy is not worth your time."_

"_I thought he loved me. That's what he told me."_

"_Now you listen to me, girl. Viktor Whale is a filthy scumbag, and if it were up to me, guys like him would be dead and buried. You are a beautiful, strong woman, and he does not deserve to breathe the same air that you do. Do you understand me? … Do you understand? … Good. Now stop your crying and go get changed. I'll make you a grilled cheese."_

"_Thanks, Granny."_

"_You're welcome."_

* * *

It was three a.m. when Ashley's alarm went off, unwanted and unexpected. She sat up like a rocket, glancing around in surprise before turning her phone off. She looked over to make sure Ruby hadn't woken up too, knowing that was the last thing she wanted – a tired Ruby on her ass.

But the bed was empty, nothing but a pile of ruffled sheets Ruby had thrown off this morning.

Ashley knew she shouldn't worry. Ruby was probably with Belle; it was the last night before Christmas break after all. Still, like she had been recently, Ashley slid out of bed and went to make sure her roommate was not standing outside waiting to be let in.

Her feet were freezing as soon as they hit the floor, and she grabbed a hoodie from her chair to cover her almost bare shoulders. Wary from all the horror movies she had ever watched, Ashley ran as quickly as she could down the hall and to the door, opening it and finding Ruby was not there. Her body immediately protested the cold, goosebumps riddling every inch of her. But she couldn't go back to bed just yet. There was a phone on the ground, and though her feet ached at touching the icy pavement, she took a step forward anyway, bending down to pick up what she knew to be Ruby's.

The now-cracked screen still displayed 'Call Ended', and though she knew she shouldn't, Ashley hit 'Call'.

"Hello?" A voice on the other end replied after the first tone.

"Yes, this is Ashley Boyd. I'm a friend of Ruby Lucas'. I – "

"Yes ... Ashley? Your friend received a call from us about five hours ago, and she abruptly ended it. I'm afraid she didn't take to our news very well."

"And who are you exactly? What the hell are you calling Ruby for?"

"My name is Howard. Officer Howard." Ashley's heart was racing. "Ruby's grandmother died a few hours ago."

Ashley hung up the phone then, unable to hear any more. "Oh shit..." she mumbled, already running back inside and racing to Emma and Mary Margaret's door.

She didn't care that it was way too early in the morning or that Emma would tear her throat out if she was overreacting. She was banging on the door, bouncing up and down. "Come on," she muttered under her breath. "Come on."

Just as she suspected, it was Mary Margaret who answered the door, her hair sticking up in several places, a general look of annoyance on her face. "What on Earth do you want?" she yawned.

"It's Ruby," Ashley said blatantly. "She's not back yet, and I just found out from a_police officer_ that her grandma died." For one second, Mary Margaret looked like she didn't believe her, then slowly her eyes grew wet.

"You're lying," she whispered.

"Nope," Ashley shook her head slowly. "Look, I don't know where Ruby is. She could be anywhere, but this is not the time to leave her alone."

Several tears trickled down Mary Margaret's cheeks, and somewhere in her mind, Ashley realized that surely the girl would have known Ruby's granny as well. "I'm sorry," she offered, still too worried about her new friend to give true comfort at the moment.

Mary Margaret nodded and wiped under her eyes, moving back from the door and flicking on the light.

Emma turned her head, and the look on her face was half-stunned and half-angry. "Whazzgoinon?" she mumbled. "Mry Mrgret, tellhertogtoutohere." She buried her face in her pillow.

But Mary Margaret was throwing on her jacket and boots and grabbing her car keys and cell phone. "Ruby's missing," she said.

"What?" Emma asked, still a little dazed.

"Ruby is missing," Mary Margaret repeated. "Her granny just died, and now she's gone."

Emma was on her feet faster than Ashley had ever known her to be, stuffing her feet into her shoes and throwing on her red leather jacket. "Are we sure she's not just taking some time alone?" Emma asked, though she did not slow down.

Ashley hesitated. She didn't know Ruby well enough to answer that question, and for a moment she felt embarrassed for charging in here the way she had. But then Mary Margaret shook her head and said, her voice heavy with concern and sadness, "No. Ruby's been through this before. She's not going to be easy to find."

"What do you mean 'Ruby's been through this before?'" Emma questioned as they headed out the door.

"She lost her boyfriend sophomore year of high school in a car accident. He took her out in his dad's car without his license, and it was fine. Until he told her she could drive. She crashed the car." Mary Margaret's voice was hollow, and Ashley knew she was reliving it. "Ruby panicked. She ran away. It took a day to find her, and she would have gotten in so much trouble if I hadn't convinced my dad to call the police off."

"Walk faster," was all Emma said.

"Hold on," Ashley stopped them. "We should get more people. Regina, and Graham, and August, and – you know."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Mary Margaret nodded, turning to Emma, who tilted her head with a disgruntled sigh. "I'll find Graham and August."

"I'll call Regina," Emma opened her phone and started dialing away.

"I'm gonna go find someone else," Ashley said, itching the back of her neck.

"Who?" They asked at once.

"Just … someone. I'll drive down the main road and see what I can come up with. Keep in touch?"

They nodded, each taking off to their determined tasks, phones held up to their ears, and Ashley went to the parking lot, keys in hand, trying to figure out where in the hell Belle would live.

* * *

Belle's eyes peeked open slowly, her ears recognizing the sound of her phone vibrating against the bedside table. She groaned heavily, her body exhausted and longing to go back to sleep until she saw Ruby's name. Rubbing her eyes, she reached over and picked it up. "Hey," she said, her voice laced thick with sleep. "You know it's 3:15 right? And that I'm leaving to visit my father at six?"

"It's not Ruby," came the voice on the other end.

Belle's eyes opened farther, and she sat up against her pillows, turning the lamp beside her on.

"Then who are you, and why in the hell are you calling me from Ruby's phone?"

"My name's Ashley. I'm Ruby's roommate."

Belle grit her teeth. "I know who you are. Let me guess. You need something, and I'm supposed to do it because if I don't, you'll ruin our lives."

There was a moment of silence. "Look, I don't have time for this. I know I'm a bitch, but right now, you've got to help me."

"I don't - "

"Ruby's missing. I thought you might want to know."

That did it; Belle was on her feet now. "Missing? Missing how?"

"Missing, as in gone, unfound."

"Well why is she missing? Did something happen? Is she all right?"

"Her granny died. The last time someone saw her, she was receiving the call. That was five hours ago."

Belle's heart ached in her chest as she tried to imagine the pain Ruby must be feeling. "Are you the only one who knows she's gone?"

"No, I told Mary Margaret and Emma, and they're getting Graham, August, and Regina to help look."

"And where are you?" Belle asked.

"Well, I was going to come pick you up, but I have no idea where you live."

"2342 Linus St," fell from her mouth before she could even consider it. "It's just past the grocery store."

"Okay, I'll be there in two minutes."

She hung up before Belle got the chance, and the professor gradually pulled the phone away from her cheek. She had to take a moment before the panic became too great. Then she threw on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, grabbed her jacket and keys, and ran down the stairs to wait outside her door.

* * *

"Hey, Ashley," Emma picked up her phone and tossed it to Regina in the passenger's seat.

"What the hell, Emma?" Regina protested.

"I'm driving," she replied as her eyes searched every inch they passed.

"What's going on, Ashley?" Regina asked, rolling her eyes heavily. There was some jibberish on the other end Emma couldn't decipher. "You picked up _who_? … Why – ? Emma, she wants to talk to you."

"Tell her I'm driving."

"She's driving. … She doesn't care," Regina said, handing the phone to her. "For God sakes, Emma, I know you are not one of those people who obeys the law. Just take the damn thing."

Emma smiled to herself and put her phone to her ear. "What's going on, Ashley?"

"Emma? This is Belle."

"Belle? Who..." Her eyes popped as it hit her. "Professor French?! What the hell are you – I mean, why did Ashley...?"

"_Ruby and I have grown quite close, Emma."_

"Yeah, cause you're her tutor."

"_No … not quite." Belle sighed on the other end. "Emma, I know she wanted to tell you, but I think she was too afraid. … We're … um … we're seeing each other."_

Emma's mind froze completely. She thought back to all those nights Ruby had been gone, all the times she had been "studying". "Oh my God..." she said.

"_I know. I know it's a lot to process."_

"So how many months has this been going on? It's at least since October..."

"_Yes, Emma, it's been a long time, but just shut up for a second."_

Regina smiled from the passenger seat.

"_I love her, okay? I am in love with Ruby, and I have been for some time. You call me when you find her."_

"Okay."

"_Thank you."_

Belle hung up then, and Emma knew she had been on the verge of tears. Her voice was quivering even through the phone.

Emma didn't know whether or not to tell Regina. Sure, she trusted her, but Ruby … not so much.

But Regina was looking at her with those eyes she couldn't resist. "What was that about?"

"It was – um – it was Professor French. She wants us to call if we find Ruby. Apparently, they've gotten pretty close."

"You mean they're sleeping together," Regina said.

"Regina, you can't tell anyone," Emma spat out immediately.

"Oh please," her girlfriend rolled her eyes. "Who am I going to tell? Besides, anyone with vision can see there's something going on."

"You're saying you knew..." Emma turned to her girlfriend skeptically. "What are you … omniscient now?"

Regina took a moment to smile proudly at Emma for using the word she had taught her. "No, it's the little things. The extra five minutes at tutoring sessions, the one-second finger brushing, the second glances."

"And you've seen them do all this?"

She shrugged casually. "Most of it. I don't know. Maybe I'm just observant."

"Well then maybe you can _observe_ us a way to Ruby." Despite their casual conversation, Emma had only one thing in mind. She needed to get to Ruby, and she needed to get to her fast. These jokes were just a way to keep her from going insane, still unable to fully process what her professor had just told her.

"Are you mocking me?" Emma laughed at the playful tone in her voice.

"No, I'm not. Really. I'm not." She bit her lip before muttering, "You're a romantic. It's cute."

"I am not," she protested. "I just – " Regina cut off so abruptly, her eyes wide as she stared where Emma was not looking. "Emma..." she whispered.

"What?" She turned and saw the train tracks she hadn't known were there, the edge of town she had never seen. She turned and saw the bench, standing alone amidst a world of stillness. She turned and saw her best friend on her knees, face buried in her hands, limbs shaking, world crashing down. She turned and felt the tears in her eyes so quickly they might have been waiting to break through her whole life, waiting for this moment. She turned the keys in the car, slamming on the brakes. She undid her seatbelt, threw open her door, and sprinted faster than she ever had in her life. She slid into the dirt, brown sand staining her jeans, rocks ripping through the fabric. She didn't care.

"Ruby," she said softly, wrapping her arms around her friend as Ruby looked up. Her mascara was everywhere – hands, cheeks, streaming from her eyes. She looked faded. That happy glow that surrounded Ruby was gone. She was gone. "Ruby, I'm so sorry." Emma reached for her hands but she felt only ice. She slid her jacket off her shoulders and wrapped it tightly around her friend, who had not taken one moment to stop her sobbing.

Regina ran up now, her own jacket in her arms and over Ruby's in seconds.

"Ruby, come on. We're gonna take you home, okay?" Emma whispered, gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't wanna go home," she whispered.

"Where do you want to go?" Regina asked, her eyes blurry as she knelt beside her girlfriend.

"Nowhere..." Ruby took a deep shuddering breath. "The only place I want to go isn't..." She broke again, falling forward into Emma's arms.

Emma started crying harder too. Because she knew. She knew what it was like to have nowhere to go, no hope to look for where your heart belonged. She had been alone her whole life, so yes, she knew. And she would not wish it on anyone. But here she was – helpless to protect her own friends from it.

"It's okay, Ruby," she whispered. "It's gonna be okay."

Emma buried her face in Ruby's hair. She could not bear to look at Regina. Regina was not supposed to know about her past. She was not supposed to see Emma this way. But there was a hand on her back, fingers cautious and comforting, fingers that meant Regina understood, no matter what Emma tried to hide from her.

"Regina?" She turned slowly towards her, and her girlfriend's face softened. "You have to call Belle," she said. "I don't know that there's anything I can do, but she might be able to..."

Regina nodded, slipping her hand into the pocket of Emma's coat and pulling out her phone. She almost turned away before running the back of her hand along Emma's cheeks and planting a firm kiss on her forehead. "I'll be right back," she whispered. "Will you be okay?"

Emma nodded. "I've got her," she replied softly.

Regina smiled, and it saved her. She started to breathe again, and now she could focus on Ruby. She tried to ignore the words that kept falling out of her mouth in between tears. "It wasn't supposed to be like this." But how could she just sit here and ignore it? To do so would be inhuman, but she couldn't sit here and listen to it because it was breaking her own heart.

Her hand moved slowly through Ruby's hair as she tried to keep her warm. She was losing it. Ruby's sobs were echoing through the empty air, reminding her of orphanages at night, of hiding under beds. She closed her eyes and grit her teeth and forced herself to shut it out.

Somewhere far away, she heard tires screeching in the dust, and two doors slammed. She looked up and saw her professor in her pajamas, hair unbrushed, tears running down her cheeks, looking so unprofessional that in any other circumstance it would have been humorous.

"Ruby..." Emma whispered. "Somebody's here for you."

Ruby dragged herself from her friend's arms and saw Belle, and there was a moment that passed between them that Emma did not have words for. Professor French was already on her knees, Ruby's face in her hands. "Don't you ever do that again," she said sternly, her voice cracking.

Ruby stared back at her, her eyes blank.

"Ruby Lucas, you promise me you will never ever do anything like this again. You need to run, you run to me. _Do you understand_?"

Ruby bit her lip and nodded, and Belle kissed her gently and wrapped her arms around her as if she would never get to do so again. "I love you," she whispered.

"I wanted her to meet you…" Ruby mumbled, and Belle kissed her hair lightly.

"I know."

"She didn't even know you existed, and now she'll never know. … And she'll never know that I'm sorry I yelled at her. … And she'll never make me a grilled cheese…" Belle's eyes were brimming with tears as she held Ruby closer. "And she'll never sit at that kitchen chair again. … And she's just _gone_. … And I don't understand why."

"Ssh…" Belle whispered, continuing to stroke Ruby's hair. She was at a loss for words, unable to find anything to say that would make the pain go away.

Emma turned to Regina, whose hand had found her shoulder. She stood up and allowed Regina to pull her behind her car. "Emma..." she started hesitantly, "you know you can tell me anything. I don't care if you killed someone in the past. I don't care if you spent eight years in jail. I don't care. I love you, and nothing will change that."

Emma nodded, shoving her hands in her pockets, staring determinedly at the sky. "I just don't want her to have to feel that."

"Feel what?" Regina muttered, almost as if she were afraid of the answer.

"Nothing."

"Emma, just tell me – "

"No, I mean nothing. I've felt it, Regina, and it sucks," she said quietly. "I don't want her to have to feel empty."

"I think she'll be okay," Regina said softly, taking a step closer. Fingers found their way into Emma's blonde curls. "It's you I worry about."

"I'm okay too," Emma shrugged.

Regina raised her eyebrows.

"Really. I am. I just – " She took a deep breath. "I have you now."

Regina wound her hands around Emma's waist and hugged her tightly. "You have me forever," she smiled before pressing her lips lightly to Emma's.

They stood there for a moment, Ashley still hovering by her car trying not to interfere. She was texting rapidly – Mary Margaret, no doubt.

From off in the distance, Emma saw headlights approaching, speeding down the road. She covered her eyes until they were off, and Mary Margaret and David stepped out of his truck. Seconds later, August rode up on his motorcycle, and finally, Graham pulled up behind them in his dad's car.

Mary Margaret was running forward, but before she could see Belle, Emma stepped in front of her and shook her head.

"But – "

David put a cautious hand on her shoulder. Mary Margaret threw him a look, and he dropped his grip, his fingers brushing against hers before he shoved them in his jacket pockets.

"Mary Margaret, I think we should leave her for now. Just trust me. You should all go home. Regina and I will make sure she gets back."

"Why should you get to stay?" Mary Margaret whispered, anger and exhaustion seeping through her words. "You've known Ruby for three months. She has been my best friend since first grade. You think you care more about her than I do?! Do you think you'll be able to help her?! You've never even met her granny!"

Emma sighed heavily. "Okay, I'm sorry. You can stay. But the rest of you need to go."

"Absolutely not," Graham roared. "If Regina's allowed to stay, then I'm staying."

"I'm not going anywhere either," Ashley protested, stepping next to Graham with her arms crossed. August joined them a second later, holding his bike helmet to his hip.

"I can leave if you want," David said. "I know I don't know Ruby well enough to be here. I just want to be sure she's all right." His eyes wandered onto the back of Mary Margaret's head, and Emma rolled her eyes and looked at Regina, who shrugged.

"You guys do know it's four in the morning, right?" Emma was on her last chance, desperately trying to keep Ruby's secret.

"Emma, we're not going anywhere," Graham said. "So you can stop."

"This is ridiculous," Mary Margaret huffed, pushing her way past Emma. "I'm not leaving her on her own."

She stopped as soon as she was past the car. Her hand slowly moved to cover her mouth, and she looked back at Emma, her eyes wide in shock. The blonde walked around her roommate and hurriedly crouched beside her English professor.

"You might want to go before anyone else finds out," she whispered.

"No," Belle replied firmly, her eyes resolute. "I am not leaving her. Not like this. Not ever."

"No..." Ruby mumbled, sitting up slowly as if from a trance and locking eyes with Belle. She appeared to have only heard one word. "_Please_. Don't go. … Don't leave me."

Belle's fingers slid gently into Ruby's hair. "I'm not going anywhere, Ruby. I promise." She smiled and gripped her hand. "But I think," she paused delicately, "I think we should get you somewhere warm." She ran her hand slowly along Ruby's cheek.

"Warm?" Ruby echoed.

The smallest of smiles worked its way onto Belle's lips again. "Can you stand?"

Emma watched as Belle cautiously tried to get Ruby to her feet. She reached for Ruby's hand, and her friend looked up at her while she pulled.

For one second, Ruby was standing in front of Emma biting her lip. And then she wrapped her arms around Emma, and Emma wrapped her arms around Ruby. It was short, but that didn't matter. Emma understood.

Ruby pulled back and put her hand in Belle's, and the teacher kissed her temple firmly, not caring that everyone was now looking.

Ruby seemed to have calmed down, but she still looked as though she was holding something back. It took a moment for Emma to realize Mary Margaret was standing beside her, her eyes moving slowly between Ruby and Belle.

Ruby looked at her best friend and shrugged lightly, leaning into her love's side.

"I – uh – " Ruby started, but she didn't know how to finish.

"Are you okay?" Mary Margaret cut her off.

Belle gripped her hand tighter. "No," Ruby replied. "But I'll be fine. Sooner or later."

"I'm guessing you're going home with...?"

Ruby looked at Belle with a questioning stare, and Belle turned to Mary Margaret. "Yes, she is." They were still eyeing each other up. "You can call me Belle, by the way. As long as I'm not in class." She put on a kind face, trying to make an effort for her girlfriend. "I've heard a lot about you."

"R – really?"

"Of course. Your professors are very impressed by you. And Ruby talks about you a lot."

Mary Margaret looked completely out of her element, and it was only when a gust of wind blew them all into ice that Belle led Ruby to Ashley's car. Before Ruby got in, she slid off Emma and Regina's coats as Graham wrapped his around Ashley's shoulders.

"Really, Graham. I'm driving them home in two minutes. I'll be all right."

"Just take it, Ashley. I mean, you're rooming for two now, so..."

Belle shifted her focus back to Emma and Regina, who had come up to her girlfriend's side. She made sure Ruby was buckled in the car before shutting the door lightly and whispering, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Emma nodded. "Just … make sure Ruby knows that I'm not mad she didn't tell me." Her eyes moved slowly to Regina before jerking back to Belle. "I get it."

"I'll tell her," Belle promised. Emma took a deep breath as Regina brushed her fingers lightly against hers. She grabbed the door handle but didn't open it, turning back to Emma. "She was never angry with you either. She was frustrated about our situation, but she was _never_ angry at you. Mary Margaret may have been her friend the longest, but she's told me I don't even know how many times that you're her closest."

And with that, Belle opened the door, slid in beside Ruby, and leaned her love's head on her shoulder.

Ruby closed her eyes, knowing she was finally going to be all right. Maybe not for a long time, but as long as Belle was by her side, she would be all right.

Outside the car, Emma was herding everyone from the scene, trying to calm them all down as they overreacted, and Ashley climbed into the front seat of her car, the first to drive away.

It took ten minutes to get them all to leave, and finally, a yellow bug pulled from the train tracks, leaving them as far behind as possible.

* * *

Belle opened her eyes, feeling a brief moment of panic as she remembered the events that took place only a few hours ago. She released a breath, relaxing instantly at the sight of Ruby sleeping next to her. Her body was pressed against Belle's, her arm lay limp over the professors waist. Her breathing had calmed. She was no longer twitching violently in her sleep, calling out for her grandmother.

Belle brushed her fingers across Ruby's cheek. She smiled when the younger girl twitched at the touch. Her fingers moved slowly, tucking Ruby's dark hair behind her ear. She watched her for a moment. Sleeping so soundly. Finally at peace. At least for a little while.

She frowned at the thought of what Ruby would have to face soon. Going back home to an empty house. Going through paperwork. Dealing with funeral arrangements. It was too much for someone to handle alone. She continued to stroke Ruby's hair as her mind raced with an internal battle. She didn't care about the consequences any longer. Hell, all of Ruby's friends already knew about them. Why try and hide it now? She wanted to be there for her girlfriend. She refused to let her do this alone.

Her head turned at the sound of her phone vibrating on her dresser. She noticed the time and clenched her teeth. She knew who was calling before she even picked up the phone. She slowly moved Ruby's arm from her waist, picked up the phone, and stood from the bed. She slid her finger across the screen and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hey, dad," she greeted, her voice low as to not wake up Ruby. She wrapped her arm around her midsection as she listened to the man on the other line. "Yes, I know." She paused as he continued to speak, rolling her eyes slightly as she stared up at the ceiling. "Dad, I'm sorry I didn't call, but something happened and I couldn't leave." She looked down at her feet, shuffling them back and forth. "Listen, there's some things I need to take care of, but I promise I'll be home by Christmas."

Her father continued to speak and Belle listened without bothering to interrupt him. She jumped slightly when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled when Ruby pressed her lips to her shoulder, squeezing her tight. Her eyes closed when Ruby's lips trailed up her neck stopping just underneath her ear. She turned in her love's arms. Ruby looked exhausted, her eyes puffy from crying, but she was still beautiful. Belle smiled, touching her cheek.

"Who is it?" Ruby mouthed curiously.

"My father," Belle returned. Her attention turned away from Ruby for a brief moment indicating her father had stopped talking. "Dad, I have to go, but I will be home by Christmas." She locked eyes with Ruby, the small smile growing slightly. "And I'm bringing someone with me."

Ruby squinted, confused for a moment before smiling back. She pointed at herself and Belle nodded.

"Okay, okay. I love you too. I'll call you as soon as I'm on my way to you. Bye." She hung up the phone, wrapping her arms around Ruby's neck. "Are you okay?"

Ruby nodded. "As okay as I can be." She laced her fingers together behind Belle's back. "You know I have to go home before I go anywhere else."

"I know." Belle shifted her hands, resting them on Ruby's shoulders. "I'm going with you."

The surprise registered on Ruby's face immediately. "Really?"

"Really." She touched her face. "There is no way in hell I'm letting you do this alone." She kissed her lightly. "I will be with you every step of the way."

Ruby pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you so much."

Belle lightly ran her fingers up and down the back of Ruby's neck. "I love you too."

Ruby closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of her touch. "I'm sorry about last night." She leaned back to look into Belle's eyes. "I just—" She sighed. "I just still can't believe she's gone."

"I know, sweetheart."

Ruby felt as if she was going to cry once again. She leaned into Belle's touch. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Belle smiled. "Well, you'll never have to find out." Her thumb caressed her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere." She chuckled lightly. "All your friends know so you're pretty much stuck with me now." She hoped her comment would lighten the mood, but she saw the change in Ruby's expression. She went from sadness to worry within seconds.

"They won't say anything, Belle," she promised, the panic lacing her voice. Even though Belle said she wasn't going anywhere, Ruby couldn't help but fear she would. Especially now that everything was out in the open. "I'll call them and make sure, but—"

Belle placed her finger over Ruby's lips silencing her. "It's okay, Ruby," she assured her. "I know your friends are loyal to you. I'm not worried about them saying anything." She moved her finger away, brushing her fingers against her chin. "All I'm concerned with is you and what you are about to deal with. That's all that matters." She rested hands on Ruby's cheeks, looking into her tired eyes. "You should rest a bit more. We'll leave when you're ready."

Ruby flashed her puppy dog look. "Will you lay down with me?"

Belle smiled. "Of course."

They walked back to the bed and laid down. Ruby immediately wrapped Belle in her arms, snuggling impossibly close. Her lips brushed against her neck, placing a small kiss on her pulse point. Belle held her close, her hand stroking her hair to comfort her. Ruby remained still, her eyes closed, and her breathing steady. She had fallen back asleep quickly, her grip on Belle tight refusing to let her move.

Belle place a small kiss to her head as she continued to stroke her hair. She stared up at the ceiling, her mind starting to race once again. She had a month to figure out what her next step would be. She knew in her heart that Ruby's friends would remain quiet. She wasn't worried about them. Eventually, someone would find out. Someone who wouldn't remain quiet and that's when Belle would have to make her final decision. She turned her head slightly to look at Ruby again and smiled. Regardless of what would happen to her career, to her life, she would stay with Ruby forever.


End file.
